Naruto: Egy új ember, és egy új történet születése
by tiszt95
Summary: Ez egy saját történet saját karakterrel lassanként átalakítva az egész Naruto és Naruto Shippuuden. A történet a saját karakterem szemszögéből van megírva.
1. Prologus

Üdv mindenkinek. Ez egy saját Naruto-n alapuló történet egy saját karakterrel aki csak úgy belecsöppent abba a világba a miénkből. Remélem tetszeni fog a történet. (A karakter külső bemutatása a történet közben fog megtörténni nem a legelején egy kifejezetten fontos okból, de érteni fogjátok, hogy miért nem a legelején tettem) Emellett bónusz karaktereket is helyezek el a történetben, egyenlőre két Hyuugát egy 16 éves srácot: Hidetaka(jounin), és egy 13 éves lányt: Saika (genin)

Egy otaku srác vagyok. Szeretem a mangákat, animéket, és még a játékokat is, így könnyedén mondhatom. Sok dologgal le voltam maradva, mivel rengeteg animét néztem, és manát olvastam egyszerre, és közben még valami valóságos életem is volt. Végül eljutottam a Naruto manga 700. fejezetének a végére, és úgy éreztem, én jobbat tudnék alkotni… tudom, hogy azért így volt lezárva, mert így egy új történetet lehet írni ennek fojtatásaként, de akkor is, rengeteg szebb befejezés lett volna, vagy legalább egy dupla vagy tripla fejezet lett volna, hogy elég hosszú legyen az olvasók számára. Akármennyire is lehangolt a vacak befejezés, nekem akkor is tetszett a vége, és mégis változtatni akartam rajta. Meg akartam mutatni, hogy én mit is tudnék kihozni mindebből, de ugye nem mi írjuk a történetet, így nem igen lehet beleszólásunk, ha nem írunk fanfiction-t. Gondolataimból az zökkentett ki hogy a légzésem elnehezedett, és lassan elsötétült előttem a világ.

Mikor magamhoz tértem akkor egy kifejezetten magas pontról zuhantam lefelé. Ahogy lefelé néztem észrevettem négy ismerős arcképet… Konoha felé zuhantam több ezer méter magasról egy éjszaka. Nem igazán tudtam, hogy túl élhetem e valaki által, ahogy azt sem, hogy mikor is voltam ott pontosan, míg meg nem láttam egy bijuu bombát ami pont a felé a pont felé haladt, ahova zuhantam. A negyedik, még nem volt a helyén, hogy elteleportálja a hatalmas gömböt, én viszont belecsapódtam, aminek hatására az lassanként eltűnt, én pedig addig is egy adott szinten maradtam, majd valaki elkapott… a negyedik volt az. A karomnál fogva sikerült elkapnia. Na ezt túléltem.  
>- Mégis hogyan csináltad ezt? - tette fel a kérdést Minato.<p>

- Én magam sem tudom, de vigyél a rókához. Talán közvetlenül is el tudom majd nyelni a chakráját. - csak bólintott és teleportált. Nem messze jelentünk meg a rókától. - Nem vagyok túl képzett, de el tudom érni őt, ha egy darabig nem nagyon mozog, addig is ne használj chakrát, míg egy méteres távon kívül nem vagyok. - mondtam, mivel láttam, hogy liheg, majd megindultam a róka felé. Csak sikerüljön a tervem, és megváltoztatom az eseményeket akár örökre már a kezdetektől. Szó szerint újra írok mindent! Sikerült belé kapaszkodnom, mire elveszítette az egyensúlyát, de lerázott magáról, de nem az fáj a legjobban, hogy fáknak csapódtam, hanem a bennem áramló chakra. Soha sem volt ezelőtt chakra a testemben… legalábbis nem ennek a világnak a megfelelője, így nincs hol keringenie. Az ereimben kezdett keringeni, ami az egész testemben égig vezetett elektromossághoz hasonló érzést keltett, és azt, hogy apránként hamuvá égek, pedig nem is lángoltam. Ahogy apránként vissza szereztem a kontrollt önmagam felett megindultam Kyuubi irányába. Amikor oda értem éppen Kushina és Naruto felé akart támadni. Ez lett volna a pillanat, mikor Minato megidézi a halálistent, és a Kyuubi meg akarná ölni Narutot, ők viszont feláldozzák magukat, viszont éppen időben érintettem meg a kilencfarkút.

- Éppen időben. - szólt fel Minato.  
>- Pecsételd el, de NE használd a halálistent. Kushina, ha kérhetlek használd a klánod technikáját, hogy könnyebb legyen a dolgom Kuramával.<br>- Rendben! - mondta, és megtette amit kértem.  
>- Ez öngyilkosság Kushina, az is csoda, hogy még élsz az után, hogy a kilenc farkú el lett távolítva! - mondta aggodalmasan Minato.<p>

- Jelenleg is haldoklik, az egyetlen esélye, ha mihamarabb lepecsételjük Kuramt, de belé vissza már nem tehetjük… muszáj lesz Narutoba pecsételni. Nektek pedig fel kell őt szépen nevelnetek. - mondtam miközben különös érzés fogott el… a testem elkezdett megváltozni, kialakítani egy chakra hálózatot, de nem volt időm foglalkozni vele, csak arra koncentrálhattam, hogy minél tovább gyengítsem a Kyuubit. Minato használt egy másik pecsételő technikát, de ugyan olyan pecsét jelent meg Naruton, én pedig oda rohantam hozzájuk, de éreztem, hogy lassan egyre kisebb vagyok.  
>- Kushina, túl kell élned, nélküled nem tudom felnevelni Narutot.<br>- Remek apja leszel neki.  
>- Bocs a zavarásért, de igen remek apa leszel, te pedig remek anya, csak hadjátok, hogy addig tegyem amit kell, míg meg tudom tenni. - mondtam a kezem Kushina hasára téve, oda, ahol eddig a pecsét volt rajta, és egy nagy adag chakrát adtam át neki a kyuubitól. Kushina azonnal jobban érezte magát.<p>

- Köszönöm. - mondta mosolyogva, majd szorosan megölelte Minatot… nehéz dolgokon mentek át, ahogy én is. Egyre gyengébbnek és kisebbnek éreztem magam.  
>- Te nem voltál idősebb? Vagy csak jutsu hatása alatt voltál? - kérdezte Minato, majd saját magamra néztem. Úgy hét évesnek látszhattam kívülről, de éreztem, hogy itt még nincs vége.<br>- Ez a chakra hatása… én nem ebbe a világba tartozom, így nem volt eredetileg chakra rendszerem sem. Azért hogy túléljek a testem létrehozott egyet. Úgy tűnik most ettől megfiatalodom, de érzem, ahogy gyengülök és felejtek… egyre kevesebb emlékem van arról a helyről ahonnan jöttem. Nem tudom meddig fog folytatódni, és mi lesz a vége, de azt tudom, hogy ha már átjutottam ide, mindenképpen megérte. - mondtam, majd elsötétült előttem a világ.

Mikor felébredtem először azt hittem minden csak álom volt, és a körülöttem lévő zajokat egy kis fejzúgásnak vettem egy igen tartalmas álom után, majd érezni kezdtem, hogy gyenge és kicsi vagyok, és hogy alig emlékszem a szüleimre, a testvéreimre vagy a távolabbi rokonaimra, a barátaimra, és az ismerőseimre, ahogy a rengeteg mangát és animét is nagyrészt elfelejtettem amit eddig olvastam. Számomra fontos foszlányok maradtak meg főkét. Olyan dolgok amiket szerettem túlkomplikálni vagy alaposabban megfigyelni, na meg a nevek, és úgy többé-kevésbé a hozzájuk tartozó arcok, te a többségét ne tudtam már hová tenni. Végül megláttam Minatot betoppanni az ablakon.  
>- Tehát nem álom volt.<br>- Álom? Nem azt mondtad, hogy egy másik világból jöttél?  
>- De igen. Még van róla pár apróbb emlékem… nem túl erős, de rengeteg minden mást is elfelejtettem, viszont ahonnan jöttem a fiad nevéhez tartozik egy… történet ami az ő életéről szól, viszont ha abba is csöppentem bele, már éppen eleget változtattam rajta.<br>- Ezt hogy érted?  
>- A történetben te és Kushina az életeteket áldozzátok Narutoért a harc során, és te a halálisten segítségével két részre osztva Kuramát a kilenc farkút zárod a jó oldalát Narutóba a rosszat pedig magaddal vitted. Ez után nagyon nehéz élet várt rá. Hogy ki és mi egy S osztályú titok, amit még neki sem mondott el senki, a felnőttek nagy része démonnak tartja a belé pecsételt róka miatt, és igen csak nehéz élete van, míg 12 évesen harmadik próbálkozás alkalmával ninja nem válik belőle… csak utána kezd el változni a dolog. Hogy pontosan hogyan arról csak nagyon kevés részletre emlékszem, és azokra sem tisztán… szerettem az eredeti történetet a saját ötleteim alapján folytatni, vagy átírni, ahogy most is tettem…<br>- És milyen egy négy éves testében élni?  
>- MI? Egészen négy éves koromig fiatalodtam? - kérdeztem kiugorva az ágyból, és az ágyra nézve már láttam, hogy igaz, hiszen a szemeim alig voltak magasabban mint a felnőtt kórházi ágy. - Hát legalább lesz esélyem azzá válni akivé csak akarok… bár ha két-három évvel idősebnek állok meg külsőre, akkor is előttem lett volna az esély…<br>- Nem a korodhoz megfelelően beszélsz. Annál tapasztaltabban.  
>- Természetesen, hiszen attól függetlenül mennyit felejtettem, még rengeteg információt meg tudtam tartani, ami idősebbnek érzékeltet, de amíg nem beszélek ezt nehéz lesz észrevenni.<br>- Nos mindezek mellett nem ezért jöttem, hanem hogy megköszönjem a családomért és a faluért tett hatalmas áldozataidat. Mint idegen képes lettél volna az életedet is feláldozni mindezért, és emellett megmentetted a családomat egy szörnyű jövőtől. Nagyon hálás vagyok mindenért, ahogy a falu ninjái is. A híre a megfiatalodott harcosnak elterjedt a faluban, mielőtt bármit is tehettem volna ellene. Már mindenki tudja mi mindent tettél a faluért, és hogy mekkora árat fizettél ezért. Sokan felajánlották, hogy örökbe fogadnának, mint családjuk kiemelt tagja, hiszen már most hős vagy a falu szemében.  
>- El fogják felejteni mit is tettem, mire legközelebb bizonyíthatnék… abban viszont nem vagyok biztos, hogy Kakashinak a csapattársa él e még… Obito halála már biztosan bekövetkezett… ha a lányé nem, akkor több AMBU is figyelje, bár van egy olyan érzésem, hogy az már bekövetkezett, hiszen az életben maradt Obito szabadította a Kyuubit a falura.<br>- Ez biztos?  
>- Az érkezésem előtti események nem hiszem, hogy mások lennének… azok alapján amiket eddig láttam.<br>- A megérzésed nem csal. Kakashi ölte meg őt…  
>- Hogy ezzel megmentse őt… csak azt nem tudta, hogy ezt Obito maga is látta, mivel megmenekült. Egy Zetsu nevű „lény" által, akinek a DNS-e kapcsolatban van az első Hokagéjéval. Zetsu az Addigra már 70-80 év körüli Madarához vitte őt, aki mostanra már biztosan halott..<br>- Az első hokage megölte Madarát.  
>- Nem, nem ölte meg, csak azt hitte. Nem emlékszem hogyan, de sikerült megmenekülnie, és egy technika által amit Orochimaru fejleszt tovább még vissza lesz hozva az életbe… Ha nem változtattam túl sokat a dolgokon… mondjuk, hogy te és Kushinaéltek elég nagy változás, és most értem el a legfontosabb dologhoz, Kushinához.<br>- Történt valami még, amiről tudnom kell?  
>- Ahhoz hogy életben maradjon Kurama chakrája kell hogy a testében legyen, amiből ott és akkor tudtam vissza pecsételni a még meg nem szűnt pecsét segítségével chakrát, de démont ami táplálja nem, és a Kuramát belé zártad volna el, akkor pár nap múlva a teste bele halt volna, viszont jelenleg egy jounin szintű chakra mennyiség tartja őt életben. Ha teljes életet akar élni vissza kell vonulnia, és csupán vészhelyzetben használhat chakrát.<br>- Nem tudod megismételni amit tettél?  
>- A testem azért szívta el a chakrát mert ebben a világban szükséges a chakra… később talán ki tudom fejleszteni ezt a képességet, mivel tudom, hogy ilyen klán technika vagy vérörökség létezik, de egyelőre nem. A másik, hogy nem vagyok ismeretes egyetlen Jutsu típusban sem jelenleg, így nem tudnék kontaktusba lépni vele.<p>

- Tehát most csupán fontos információk birtokában vagy a jelenlegi dolgokkal kapcsolatban.  
>- A legfontosabb dolgokat elmondtam, viszont érzem a saját chakrám, és szeretnék már most edzeni, hogy felerősítsem magam, és méltó legyek a hős jelzőre.<br>- Így is volt egy fontos információ amit megtudtam tőled.  
>- Másik fontos dolog az lehet, hogy ne hagyd, hogy Itachival legyilkoltassák az Uchihákat. El akarják majd árulni a falut, de inkább a vezetőséget kell majd pár év múlva helyre rázni Fugaku és az egyéb vezetők terén, ha mondjuk van valami szervezetük nekik is, ami ellenőrzi a klán vezetőjének döntéseit.<p>

- Ez egy egészen fontos dolog.  
>- Ennek hasonló szintű hatása lesz a dolgokra mint annak, hogy megmentettelek téged és Kushinát.<br>- Mindezek után még egy fontos dolog lenne amit szeretnék megtudni.  
>- Mi lenne az?<br>- A neved.  
>- A nevem… Akuma. Sekai Akuma.<br>- Nos Akuma üdvözöllek Konohában.  
>- Köszönöm Hokage-sama.<br>- Csak Minato. Mindazok után amit tettél ez lesz a legmegfelelőbb.  
>- Rendben, az elhelyezésemhez pedig szeretném tudni, hogy melyik klánok ajánlották fel segítségüket, és szeretnék egy papírt, amivel meg tudom állapítani a saját elememet.<br>- A lehető legjobb helyre akarsz kerülni, igaz?  
>- Ha már itt ragadtam maximumot akarok kihozni mindenből.<br>- Akkor egy ANBU-t elküldök mindennel amit kértél, én pedig az általad adott információkat felhasználva már most teszek pár óvintészkedést.  
>- A Hyuuga házban Hinatát majd el akarják rabolni, mikor úgy három év mulva vége lesz a háborúnak… ha így is addig tart. Ha nem, akkor is figyelni kell majd a béke kötésnél a vérörökséggel rendelkezőket, és semmilyen körülmények között se öljék meg a támadókat… nagy lehet a kárpótlás.<br>- Köszönöm. Bármi egyéb?  
>- Ez minden ami megmaradt bennem egyenlőre… Ha valami eszembe jut, akkor felmegyek a Hokage toronyba, és elmondom az információkat, amik még később fontosak lehetnek.<br>- Rendben. - ezzel távozott egyéb teendői folytán. Nem tudom mennyit hisz el abból amit mondtam, de úgy nézett mint aki hisz nekem. Talán azért amit tettem érte és a családjáért. Ez után az első dolgom az volt, hogy tükörbe nézzek. Normális négy éves gyereknek látszottam olyan 1,1-1,25 között lehettem, így viszonylag talán magas lehettem a koromhoz képest. A hajam az általam megszokott barnás vörös, a szemem kék és zöldes-kék volt. Úgy 30 kiló körül lehettem, de majd változni fog. Később megjöttek a dolgok amiket kértem, és miután föld chakrával rendelkeztem a Hyuuga családot választottam, mivel ők föld eleműek többségében, és a tajutsujuk is remek. Hosszú ideig kellett a kórházban várnom, és az idő alatt chakra kontrollal próbálkoztam. Egy hét alatt sikerült elérnem, hogy fel tudjak lépni a fára, és állni. Óvatosan egy lépést is meg tudtam tenni néha, de még bőven van mit tanulnom, de látom, hogy semmi tudás mellett is megy ez lassan. Az orvosoknak nem tetszett amit csináltam, de nem szóltak bele, elvégre rengeteget segítettem a falunak. Végül elvittek a Hyuuga birtokra, és Hiashi fogadott.  
>- Üdvözlöm Hiashi-sama. A nevem Sekai Akuma.<br>- Látom ismersz.  
>- A születendő lányát Hinatát is ismerem, valamilyen szinten… van róla pár emlékem, hogy ha nem változtattam volna semmin milyen lenne, de a világban már most nagyobb változásokat hoztam el.<br>- Például megmentetted a hokagét é a feleségét, és rengeteg egyéb ninja életét is.  
>- Az erő amivel megtettem, jelenleg nem áll rendelkezésemre, de valószínűleg újra ki tudom majd fejleszteni.<br>- Érdekelne, hogy miért pont a mi házunkat tisztelted meg azzal, hogy csatlakozol közénk.

- Minden -féle képen egy klánhoz akartam csatlakozni, és miután megtudtam, hogy föld elemű affinitásom van, mint a klánotok többségének, így döntöttem a legjobb választás Konoha egyik ha nem a legerősebb vezető klánja.

- Tehát a lehető leghasznosabb helyet akartad választani.  
>- Ahol a legnagyobb fejlődést érhetem el, és ahol a lehető legjobb képzésben lehet részem amellett, hogy az affinitásomhoz megfelelő technikákat tanulhatok. Mivel nem ebbe a világba tartoztam a chakra rendszerem az alatt jött létre míg a kyuubi chakráját elnyeltem. Ezt talán byakugannal is látható lehet. - nem aktiválta csak bólintott. - A chakra kontroll tréninget már elkezdtem, mivel nagyon minimális alap tudással már rendelkezem de semmi olyannal, amit még használni tudnék, ezért kérném, hogy a lehető leghamarabb felzárkózhassam ahhoz a szinthez amit a falu már elvárhat tőlem.<p>

- Nos én beszéltem Minatoval veled kapcsolatban rengeteg érdekes dolgot mondtál neki. Mit tudnál nekem mondani?

- A lányod Hinata nem tudom, hogy megszületett e vagy csak a következő egy év alatt fog valamikor, de ha eddig nem tudtad tudni fogod, hogy az első szülött gyermeked lány lesz. A másodikra már kihathatott a, hogy a negyedik még él, és kevesebbet sérült a falu mint eredetileg, de ő is eredetileg lánynak kellene hogy szülessen nagyjából négy évvel a nővére után é az anyja, az ön felesége belehal a szülésbe. Ez már változhatott azóta, hiszen a harmadik ninja háború nem biztos hogy tart még három évig. Ugyan akkor a béke szerződés idejére és az azt követő ünnepségek idejére meg kell erősíteni a védelmet. Eredetileg Az ön lányát vinnék el, a menekülő ninját ön megölné, de mivel ő értékes ninja az ellenség számára, az ön hulláját követelnék… az ikeröcse áldozná fel önmagát hogy önt megmentse. Nem mint a klán fejét, hanem mint testvért. Ez neji-re később rengeteg negatív hatással lett vona.

- Van még valami?

- Hm… hát talán még az lehet fontos, hogy Hinata víz elemű chakrával rendelkezik, így a klán technikáit kicsit finomítani kell neki, és nem lehet olyan merev edzésnek kitenni mint egyébként az szokás, mert az nem hozna megfelelő eredményt.

- Mit ajánlanál neki?

- Más tartást, egy kecsesebb, és lazább felállást, amivel sokkal hatékonyabb lehet.

- Köszönöm a tanácsot, és az információkat. Odakint a klán egy tagja már vár téged hogy a szobádba kísérjen, ahol már van számodra pár megfelelő öltözék. Egy fél óra múlva pedig egy megfelelő személy megy és tanít téged.  
>- Köszönöm. - ez után jelezte hogy távozhatom, és illedelmesen meg is tettem. Elkísértek a saját szobámba ahol átöltöztem, majd várni kezdtem a tanáromra…<p>

Amíg várakoztam gondolkodni kezdtem, hogy mi is lenne a legjobb a jövőmet nézve. Gőzöm sincs, hogy valaha kijutok e innen. Számításaim szerint nem, és végig ezzel fogok számolni. Felesleges arra gondolni, hogy haza jutok, mert az idekerülésemet sem tudom megmagyarázni. Nehéz lesz, de be kell vállalnom, és minél több információt kell össze gyűjtenem ami később is hasznos lehet, hiszen az eredeti történetet kifejezetten jól ismerem, és rengeteg általam kitalál folytatás, és mások által kitalált átírás van, amivel meg tudhatom jósolni mi és hogyan fog történni… de ehhez idő kell. Gondolataimat kinti kopogás zavarta meg. Kinyitottam az ajtót és egy Hyuuga jounin állt az ajtóban.  
>- Üdvözöllek Akuma. Az én nevem Hidetaka. Én leszek a tanárod kezdetben, majd ha elég sokat fejlődtél valószínűleg más is oktat majd. – Ahogy végig mértem, egy remek erőlétben lévő férfi volt, aki megbízhatónak látszott. Szeme és haja mint mindenki másnak a klánban… nem lepett meg. Olyan 1,7 magas volt, ami erre felé átlagosnak látszott, tekintve itt nem Ázsiában vagyunk.<br>- Üdvözlöm Hidetaka-sama. Remélem minden edzésnél látható lesz egy kisebb fejlődés. Jelenleg nem vagyok a legjobb szinten, éppen ezért megkérnélek arra, hogy maximális megterheléssel figyeld a tréningjeimet.  
>- Erre fel voltam készülve, így előkészítettem neked négy darab egy kilós sújt, és egy öt kilósat. Kezdetben ezt fogod majd viselni edzésen kívül, aztán pár nap után edzés alatt is, hogy megfelelő szintre hozzuk az álló képességedet, és a fizikumodat. Minél hamarabb eléred a genin szintet annál hamarabb folytathatjuk nehezeb dolgokkal az edzést.<br>- Akkor a chakra kontroll edzések rám maradnak?  
>- Igen. Azt magadnak kell megtenned. Tisztában vagyok azzal, hogy már próbálkoztál, és annál többet nem akarok elmondani, mint amire már most is rájöttél, mert azzal nem szereznéd meg a kellő tapasztalatot, ugyanakkor hetente megnézem a haladásodat benne.<br>- Köszönöm, ez megfelelő lesz számomra is. - ezzel elindultunk. Köröket futtatott velem, fekvőtámaszokat, felüléseket csináltatott velem. Kézen állást gyakoroltam, és egyéb alap dolgok. Ezeket kell mindenképpen egyenletesen fejlesztenem, hogy jól fejlődjön az izomzatom. Hál istennek egészen energikus vagyok, annak ellenére, mennyivel gyengébb vagyok, mint voltam, így három óra edzés után kaptam csak meg a súlyokat, hogy most már saját edzéseim jönnek, ő pedig jounini teendői után megy.

Elsőnek fél óra falmászás gyakorlatot csináltam, ugyanis egy itteni fában sem akartam kárt tenni, de a Hyuuga rezidencia saját edzőterén van pár sima fal, amin gyakorolni tudok egy keveset. Ahogy egy kis alap gyakorlással végeztem aminek a végén két-három méter magasra el tudtam menni, és ott megállni, bementem a városba körülnézni, felfedezni. Nem vettek észre túl sokan, csak akkor, mikor be-be néztem egy-két üzletbe. Ott azonnal körbe vezettek, néhol adtak pár dolgot ingyen, néhol pedig akartak, de nem fogadtam el. Végül eljutottam Tenten apjának boltjához ahol rengeteg fegyvert és egyéb kiegészítőt lehetett kapni ninják számára.  
>- Üdvözöllek. Miben segíthetek?<br>- Egyenlőre csupán a kínálatot nézem át. - ezzel hagyott had nézelődjek. Alaposan átnéztem a kínálatot, majd a pulthoz mentem. - Az edző súlyok mennyibe kerülnek?  
>- Gyerekeknek ilyesmit nem adok el.<br>- Ön TenTen édesapja igaz? Még szép hogy az. A lánya Konoha legjobb fegyverforgató ninjája lesz, akinek a példaképe Tsunade lesz. Ha jól neveli egy nap ő egyike lesz Konoha hőseinek, ha nem, akkor is egy remek ninja lesz belőle.  
>- És ezt mégis miért kellene nekem elhinnem?<br>- Már most a boltban árult fegyverekkel játszik. - jelentettem ki a tényt.  
>- Most is? - kérdezte elfehéredve.<br>- Most éppen nem. Én vettem el tőle egy kunait.  
>- Köszönöm de a válaszom is továbbra is nem. - ekkor nyílt a bolt ajtaja.<br>- Akuma! Látom már vásárolsz az edzésekre. - mondta Hidetaka.  
>- Ön pedig bevásárol a következő pár küldetésére.<br>- Igen. Egyébként mit akartál venni?  
>- Csak pár egyszerű dolgot az edzéseimhez.<br>- Írja a számlámhoz amit vesz. - jelentette ki.  
>- Akkor sem adhatok el semmit egy négy évesnek amit kért! Vannak gyerekeknek való dolgaink is, hogy megtanulják mi hogy néz ki, de ez minden. - utalt a fából készült fegyverekre, melyek soha senkit sem fognak tudni komolyan bántani.<p>

- Ettől függetlenül sem adhatok komoly eszközöket egy négy éves kisgyereknek. - ekkor lett elegem. A pult oldalán felsétáltam majd úgy néztem le rá.  
>- Meg lettem fosztva attól a helytől, ahol ezelőtt éltem, megmentettem a falut, a kilencfarkú démontól, ami során megfiatalodtam, és rengeteg fontos emlékem örökre elveszett, és maga nem adja meg azt amire szükségem van ahhoz, hogy legalább itt egy általam választott életet éljek át újra? - mondtam végig az egészet kissé dühös és feszült hangon.<p>

- T-te vagy az a srác aki megmentette a falut? - kérdezte meglepetten.  
>- Igen én, és minőségi felszerelésre van szükségem, éppen ezért jöttem ebbe a boltba.<br>- Ha azzal kezded hogy ki vagy, természetesen azonnal vásárolhatsz. Nem sejtettem hogy te lennél az.  
>- Sajnos pont te voltál az aki így volt vele... - ugrottam le az asztalról. - Nos akkor ezeket gondoltam, és pár darab kunai-t és shurikent. - mondtam pár darab sújt az asztalra téve. Elvihettem a dolgokat, és visszatérve a birtokra folytattam az edzésemet. Kár, hogy pont ő volt az aki nem tudta, hogy ki vagyok, a többi hely felidegesített.<p>

Ezt követően a saját edzésem és Hidetaka edzése. A fizikai erőm gyorsan nőtt, mivel a saját vásárlásaimmal mindig annyi sújt vettem, hogy maximum teljesítményt hozhassak ki magamból. Én egy hónap alatt tanultam meg olyan szinten fára mászni mint akartam. Kézjel nélkül könnyű szerrel felsétálok, és lógok amíg csak túl sok nem lesz a vér a fejemben. A fizikai erőlétem is fejlődött, de ugye mivel csak egy négy éves testében voltam, és mégis mindenki érdeklődve figyelte a fejlődésemet. Azt hittem talán azért mert viszonylag gyorsan fejlődöm, főleg az után, hogy a hozzám látszólag korban hasonlókkal is nézeték, de csak a kitartásom volt nagyobb, mint a legtöbb chuninnak, és e felé ösztönöztek mindenkit. Engem ez nem lombozott le, sőt még nagyobb edzés kedvet is adott, Jobban megterheltem magamat, miközben a vízen járással is elkezdtem próbálkozni hideg víz felszínén. Nem igen haladtam vele sehová, de volt valami, amivel elfoglalhattam magamat, egy kimerítő edzés előtt, vagy után, és ha elegem volt, hogy nem megy, csak úsztam egyet, mint relaxáció.  
>- Te mit csinálsz? - hallottam egy női hangot miközben éppen úsztam.<br>- Elnézést a vízen járást gyakoroltam, de a harmincadik sikertelen próba után úgy döntöttem, kicsit lazítók, hátha utána jobban megy, vagy legalább nem zavar annyira. - mondtam illedelmesen, míg oda fordultam. Egy 12-13 éves genin volt az alsó házból. A nevére nem emlékeztem, így nem tudtam róla semmit sem.  
>- Áh értem. Alap esetben a gyerekek nem úszhatnak ott, de akkor te lennél Akuma.<br>- Igen én vagyok, és nem tudtam, hogy nem úszhatnék ebben a vízben máris kijövök. - indultam el.  
>- Semmi gond. Az idősebbek a jutsuaikat próbálják ki ott, és ugyan azt a technikát amit te használsz. Éjszaka hatalmas mennyiségű chakra érintkezik azzal a vízzel, de rád nem lesz káros hatással.<br>- Itt edzenek? Akko lehet hogy a chakra koncentráció miatt nem megy.  
>- Csak ott próbáltad?<br>- Igen, de még nincs két hete hogy elkezdtem. - mondtam kimászva a medencéből.  
>- Gyere elvezetlek valahová ahol edzhetsz. - mondta és megindult, én pedig követtem. Egy külső helyszínre vezetett, de remek volt. Fák, víz, és a természet hangjai. - Igen csak kevesen jönnek ide. Gyakran úgy érzem, hogy ez az én saját helyem, csak egy valaki tudja, hogy ide járok edzeni.<br>- Ki az?  
>- Saika! - hallottam messziről Hidetaka hangját.<br>- Most már tudom. - feleltem, majd a fák közé ugrottam. Ahogy Hidetaka megjelent tanúja voltam egy csóknak ami annyira nem zavart, elvégre Saika lehet 13 Hidetaka pedig csak 16. Ez három év különbség, és a klán két különböző családjából származnak attól hogy mind a ketten alsó háziak. A csók után elmentek, én pedig edzettem a vízen járásomon. Tényleg sokkal könnyebb volt olyan vízzel, ami nem volt tele erőteljes chakrával. Pár nap alatt a hideg álló vízen már könnyedén szaladtam is. Ez után jött a termál fürdő… bokáig bele süllyedtem ugyan, de ment, és egy héttel később az is gondtalan volt. Ugyan azon a napon délután jött egy nagyobb felmérőm.  
>- Nos ha ez sikerül jöhetnek a tajjutsu alapok.<br>- Oh csak nem több időt akarsz Saikával?  
>- Mi ezt meg… - mi előtt befejezhette volna közbe vágtam.<br>- Láttalak titeket, mivel elvitt az edző helyére had edzem a vízen járásomat, olyan helyen ahol nincs chakrával telve a víz. Valószínűleg azért tette, mert a te tanítványod vagyok. Egyébként meg hamarosan tölteném a 20-at szóval nem hökkenek meg az ilyesmin.  
>- É-értem, de ezt a klán előtt ne igazán hangoztasd, még kissé fiatal.<br>- Tudom, ne aggódj, viszont tartsd is tiszteletben te is akkor, elvégre ez egy ütőkártya a kezében… és meg ne merj halni egy küldetésen, míg együtt vagy vele.

- Mindent megteszek, ami az erőmből telik, de most mutasd mit tudsz! - ezzel pedig megkezdődött a tréning. 12 kiló volt rajtam míg én 40 kiló voltam addigra. 1,2 méterhez az elég soknak tűnhet, de már remek formában voltam. Ez után elvezetett egy konohai edzőhelyre, ahol volt egy pálya amit időre kellett teljesíteni. Nekem és még rengeteg Hyuuga gyerekek volt közös tesztünk. Természetesen volt olyan akadály ahol rönkökön kellett volna víz felett elmenni, én pedig lazán vízen jártam, és mikor meg akartak állítani egy jutsuval, csak átugrottam a jobb és bal oldalról érkező sziklák felett, és folytattam utamat. Ez után a pálya pofon egyszerű volt, és senki sem ért utol, ugyan akkor számomra volt a legnehezebb, mivel én kaptam a legtöbb elkerülendő támadást. Byakugan nélkül nehéz lett volna észrevenni őket, de a magam 15 méteres körzetébe engedtem a chakrám ez pedig éppen elég volt, hogy kikerüljek mindent. Végülis elég összetett volt a pálya. Föld alatti alagutak, kúszás, ugrálás, falmászás… kész katonai kiképző pálya volt, csak nagyobb. Másfél óra volt a két órás pálya, ezzel felállítottam a legnagyobb rekordot időben és pontszámban is, mivel minden kikerült támadás, és tisztán végigvitt pályarész pontokat ért, míg levágásokért mínusz pontok jártak. Egyetlen levágásom sem volt, így semmilyen mínusz ponttal sem rendelkeztem. Sokaknak leesett az álla a teljesítményemtől.

- Nos ez könnyű volt. - mondtam lihegve a pálya végén.  
>- A pálya azért lett kialakítva hogy megtalálhassák magukban a Hyuuga gyerekek a potenciált és a hiányosságokat, és hogy esetlegesen leterelhessük őket a ninja útról, ha az szükséges. - közölte Hiashi<br>- Nos én nem vagyok Hyuuga, így számomra az volt a lényeg, hogy a maximumot hozzam.  
>- Honnan tudtad merről érkeznek majd a támadások? A felüket nem is láttad<br>- Egy chakra burát alkottam magam köré, ami jelezte őket. 15M-es hatótávval.

- Tehát a byakugan egy képességét így utánoztad le?  
>- Te nem ugyan ezt teszed, ha tudja az ellenfeled, hol a vakfoltod? Megtöltöd chakrával ami eltereli az oda érkező támadásokat, és még észlelni is képes vagy minden egyes támadást.<br>- Valószínűleg ilyen technikához folyamodnék…  
>- Ne feledd az eredeti korommal jounin is lehetnék. Könnyen kitalálok több különböző stratégiát is.<br>- Ez esetben még nehezebb edzés jöhet. - dobott oda nekem egy tekercset. - Egy hónapod van a 30 jutsu megtanulására. D szintű mind. Emellett tajjutsut is tanulni fogsz mostantól de nem a mi klánunktól, hanem az Inuzuka családtól, mivel jelenleg nekünk nincs szabad oktatónk számodra. Ne aggódj az alapokat onnan is remekül megtanulhatod, és talán pár különórát is adnak neked nyomkövetésből.  
>- Mikor kezdek?<br>- Holnap reggel 8-kor a kapuban kell lenned.  
>- Köszönöm. Hiashi-sama. - ez után távozott, nekem pedig volt időm tanulmányozni a tekercset, de nem ment túl gyorsan… egyedül túl kevés vagyok… egyedül… le kell nyúlnom Naruto technikáját. chakrám van elég, és nem harcolniuk hanem tanulniuk kell…<p>

Megvártam a 16 órát és megkerestem a helyet, ahol a tekercset őrizték, majd bementem, és meg is találtam az árnyékklón technikát. Nehezebb volt mint a többi D szintű technika, mivel több ismeretet igényelt, de megtaláltam amire szükségem volt, és használhatóvá tettem. Két klón ment csak, háromnál már túl fáradt voltam. Mivel megtalálni a helyet legalább két óra volt, betörni még egy, és megtanulni is volt egy óra, így csak fél kilencre értem vissza, de látszott, hogy egészen kimerültem már.  
>- Ne vidd túlzásba az edzést Akuma. - hallottam meg Saika hangját.<br>- Néha muszáj. Csak így tudok elég jutsut elsajátítani, és egy hónap alatt kell 30 jutsut megtanulnom, és mind D szintű.  
>- Kétlem, hogy komolyan gondolta volna Hiashi-sama.<br>- A legutóbbi teljesítményem után ez alap elvárás.  
>- Mármint a pályán nyújtott? Az tényleg remek volt, mindannyiunkat ki tudtál kerülni.<br>- Akkor te is abban a csapatban voltál.  
>- Csupán D szintű jutsukat használhattunk, így muszáj volt a legkisebbeket küldeni, de nem voltunk elegen így pár chunin is besegített, sőt pár akadémiai tanuló is.<br>- Azért volt akkora eltérés az erősség, stabilitás, és pontosság terén…  
>- Ezt is észrevetted?<br>- Ahhoz hogy elkerüljem, kénytelen voltam, és a saját chakrámba belépő chakra erejét csak érzem.  
>- Ebben lehet valami… na de hagylak. Van egy kis vacsora a szobádban.<br>- Köszönöm. - ezzel elmentem a szobámhoz, kihoztam egy fürdő felszerelést, és váltó ruhát, lefürödtem, és az új ruhámban mentem vissza a szobámba, ahol a vacsorám után aludtam egyet. Másnap korán kellett kelnem, hogy a klónjaimat is megcsinálhassam, és kimerült se legyek, ugyanis a mellett döntöttem, hogy három klónra lesz szükségem, és az szinte teljesen kimerít. Hatkor keltem, fel, megcsináltam a klónokat, majd egy óra pihenő után mentem enni, a klónok pedig már tanulták nekem ami kellett. Időben kint voltam, ahol Kiba anyja fogadott Tsume.  
>- Üdv. Te lennél Akuma?<br>- Igen üdvözlöm Tsume. Ön fog elkísérni az edző helyemre, és az edzőmhöz?  
>- Edzeni is én foglak.<br>- De hát a fia még csak néhány hónapos, és a lánya is csak három éves.  
>- Jól tájékozott vagy.<br>- A hokage megengedte hogy kiegészítsem a tudásomat z itteni adatokkal, hogy naprakészebb adatokat tudjak adni. Pár dolgot amit elmondtam neki tudtam pontosítani ennek hála.  
>- Hogy tudod már, hogy engem is beavattak a dolgaidba.<br>- Minden mesteremnek be kell avatva lennie, hogy tudja, mennyit, és miért is várhat el tőlem.  
>- Ez így van. Még most is kételkedem benned, de itt az idő hogy bizonyíts. Induljunk. <p>

Az ezt követő hónapok a tajjutsu alapjaival, nyomkövetéssel, és különböző jutsukat tartalmazó tekercsek bemagolásával teltek, míg az alap edzésem is megmaradt, és minden alkalommal nehezebb és nehezebb lett, de nem zavart. Pont ez kellett a gyors fejlődéshez amin át akarok esni. Mi hamarabb minél jobb állóképességre kell szert tennem, és az másképpen nem megy.


	2. Elromlik, vagy csupán kezdődik

Köszönöm a kommenteket amiket az előző részhez írtatok, nagyon kedvesek vagytok. Köszönöm a biztatást, és a kritikákat is. Nos ismét új szereplőkre volt szükség. Név szerint: Uchiha Tanijiro (genin), Uchiha Kawa (genin), Aihara Yasunari (jounin), Kamon Jirou(szökött counin(B szintű))

Végül az alapok edzésének végére értem. Tsumének hatalmas köszönettel tartoztam, mindazért amit tett. Három és fél hónapig tartott, de végére értem. Nem volt egyszerű elsajátítani az alapvető mozdulatokat, de megtettem, viszont nem teljesen örültem neki, mivel a nyomkövetéssel lassabban haladtam, mint akartam, és számomra az is fontos volt.  
>- Kár hogy ilyen hamar eljutottál erre a tajjutsu szintre. - jegyezte meg Tsume<br>- Én is így vélem. Szükségem lett volna még rengeteg nyomkövető órára.  
>- Nem tudsz valami módszert arra, hogy itt is tanulj, és ott is legyél a birtokon?<br>- Hogy én milyen hülye tudok lenni néha… - erre megidéztem egy árnyékklónt. - Te itt maradsz, és tanulod a nyomkövető trükköket. Elegendő chakrát adtam neked egy másik megidézésére, így ha megvagy két napi tanulással, akkor azt eltünteted, két nappal később pedig te magad is eltűnsz, én pedig küldök egy új klónt.  
>- Ez működni fog? A klónok nem adják át az információt amit szereztek, ha jól emlékszem.<br>- Az alap klónok nem is, de ez egy árnyékklón, ami már képes erre.  
>- Már birtokában vagy ennek a jutsunak?<br>- Megoldottam, hogy meg tudjam tanulni, de most mennem kell a Hyuuga birtokra, különben bajban leszek. 

Úgy fél órával később értem vissza. Hiashi nem tudott éppen fogadni, ezért nyugodtan bemehettem a szobámba, hogy eltüntethessem a klónjaimat, ha végeztek, ha nem akkor pedig kisegítsem őket. Végül az utóbbira került sor. Ahogy dolgoztam a jutsukon kopogást hallottam, amire felugrottam.  
>- Igen?<br>- Hiashi-sama hívatja önt. - hallottam kintről.  
>- Máris megyek! - keltem fel, és mentem is, persze úgy, hogy a többieket ne vegye észre senki sem. Végül megérkeztem a szobába.<br>- Gyere be Akuma, és ülj le kérlek.  
>- Igenis. - úgy tettem ahogy kért. - Miért hívatott?<br>- A feleségem… a szülés kifejezetten nehéz dolog volt számára. Elgyengült a szervezete. Ha ikrei lettek volna, akkor belehalt volna a szülésbe. Igazat mondtál, a második gyerek valószínűleg meg fogja ölni, de nem mondtad, hogy az első is ilyen nehéz lesz számára. - hallottam ahogy kissé vádlóan tette meg kijelentését  
>- Sajnálom, de ezt nem tudtam. Ezek mellett viszont talán tudunk tenni valamit.<br>- Mi lenne az?  
>- Tsunade gyógyító technikáira kellene hagyatkoznunk egy rövidebb időre.<br>- Mégis miért?  
>- Mert kiváló ninja, és talán még kiválóbb orvos.<br>- És segíthet?  
>- Ha elvállalja akkor nagy valószínűséggel talál egy megoldást arra, hogy a szülés előtti állapotba vissza tudja hozni őt, de a második gyermek az után is veszélyes lehet.<br>- És ha ott lesz Tsunade?  
>- Abban az esetben is, viszont az nagy mértékben csökkenti a kockázatokat, viszont először őt kell megkérni, hogy segítsen nektek.<br>- Köszönöm a tanácsokat. Nagy segítségemre volt minden amit mondtál.  
>- Minden esetre az alapokkal végeztem, és szeretnék minél hamarabb megtanulni mindent, hogy ha eljön az ideje Hinata tajjutsu képzését én vezethessem, megfelelő változtatásokkal.<br>- Egyenlőre más technikákat fogsz megtanulni más klánoktól szerte a faluból, hogy ne csak mi bízzuk rád a titkainkat.  
>- Megértem az óvatosságát Hiashi-sama, és köszönöm a bizalmat amit belém fektet.<br>- Rászolgáltál a fejlődéseddel. Ma 14-re lesz kint az első tanárod a kapuban. Addigra készülj fel.  
>- Köszönöm. Bármi egyéb?<br>- Egyenlőre semmi. - ezzel intett, hogy távozzak, és meg is tettem. Nehéz időszaka lehet ez most neki, de megértem… Ahogy azt ő megígérte ezt követően több különböző klán is a saját tajjutsu technikáit kezdte el nekem megtanítani, míg a fizikai állóképességem folyamatosan fejlődött az edzések, és az órák hatására. Sok dolog áll még előttem, és magam sem tudom, hogyan is kezdjek neki a dolgoknak…

Másfél éven át edzettem ezt követően Konoha összes ninja klánja segített abban, hogy olyan gyorsan fejlődjek mint senki más. Természetesen ez alatt a jutsuim fejlesztését sem hanyagolhattam el, hiszen nem egy Lee vagy Gai, hanem egy valódi Konohai nem tajjutsu örült ninja. Minden klántól elleshettem párdolgot, persze a titkaikra vigyáztak ez után is, de ahhoz hogy a saját utamon indulhassak, és esetleg számukra hasznos információkkal is szolgálhassak szükség volt minderre. A háború végét itt ünnepelte meg az ellenfél is, ami nem volt meglepő, hiszen a béke szerződés nálunk került aláírásra. Ahogy megjósoltam kellett nekik a byakugan, és a kis Hinata elrablása tűnt számukra a legjobb ötletnek, de mindenki tudta, mire is készülnek. Én vártam elrejtőzve a támadót, és amint a fiatal hölggyel a kezében kilépett a nyílt területre, egy börtönben találta magát, amit három jutsuval állítottam. Az elsővel megsüllyesztettem alatta a földet, a másodikkal egy farönkre cseréltem ki a túszát, a harmadikkal pedig egy föld félgömbbel lezártam a menekülési útját. Persze mindezt egyetlen egy másodperc alatt, ugyanis a három jutsu aktiválásra kész volt.  
>- Kiváló munka. - kaptam a dicséretet egy ANBU tagtól.<br>- Alapvető, hogy így dolgozom. Tisztán és hiba nélkül. Nem volt ideje helycserére, viszont ha felnyitom maximális figyelemre lesz szükség, és arra, hogy minél előbb harcképtelenné tegyük.  
>- Tisztában vagyunk a feladatunkkal és annak fontosságával.<br>- Ajánlom is. Három, kettő, egy. - és kinyílt a börtön. Az emberrabló természetesen menekülni akart, de ezt meg tudtuk oldani. Én magam nem tudom, hogyan is végződött a dolog, mivel nem érdekelt, nekem csak arra volt szükségem, hogy Neji apja túlélje az esetet. A második változási pont is sikeres volt, és remélem a többi is sikeres lesz.

Nagyjából nyolc évesnek látszhattam kívülről, mikor is a leendő új geninek közé. Kicsit különös volt, de nem volt gondom vele, elvégre az erőm bőven megvolt hozzá az évek alatt eltelt tréningeknek hála, viszont mindenki nevetett vagy értetlenül nézett. Helyet foglaltam, és vártam.  
>- Útban vagy öcsi. Azt ajánlom lépj le innen. - szólt hozzám egy magát menőnek gondoló srác. Lassan fordultam csak felé. Egy Uchiha… mi más is lenne.<br>- Mond csak, mitől vagy olyan kemény? Tudod használni a sharinganod? Vagy esetleg tudod hogy mi az elemi affinitásod? Esetleg rendelkezel Konoha összes D szintű jutsujával és több C szintűvel is? Ha mindegyikre nem a válaszod ásd el magad valahová jó mélyre mert a háromból kettőt én már kipipáltam. - ekkor meglepetésemre szemei vörösre váltak. - Szép. Egy pontos sharingan. A leggyengébb, ugyanakkor már számít. Hány technikát másoltál már le vele?  
>- Még egyet sem. Nem rég aktiváltam, de a klánom egyik büszkesége lettem.<br>- Akkor ezt másold le ha tudod. - alkottam egy genjutsut ami miatt úgy érezte, hogy egy föld elemű technikával megnyitom alatta a talajt, és zuhan… Két percig tartott míg megtörte. - A teljesítményed kritikán aluli. Egy komolyabb küldetésben már meghaltál volna.  
>- Ebből elég! Nem lehet mindenki olyan magas szinten mint te Akuma. - hallottam meg Asuma hangját. Na igen volt idő, mikor még itt dolgozott.<br>- Elnézést, de gondoltam letöröm egy nagyképű Uchiha szarvát. Túlzottan elbízta magát a szemei matt, és nem vette észre, hogy míg nem tanulja meg használni inkább lesz velük útban, mint hogy hasznos lenne.  
>- Kemény szavak, de teljesen egyet értek veled. - mondta az asztalhoz érve. - Nos foglaljatok helyet. Tradicionálisan három fős csoportokba osztunk titeket, melyekben együtt fogtok küldetéseket végezni. Az első csoport Sekai Akuma, Uchiha Tanijiro és Uchiha Kawa.<br>- Elnézést, de ha jól hallottam két Uchihával leszek egy csapatban. Nem lesz ez egy kissé túl erős csapat? - kérdeztem rá.  
>- Olyan csoportot kellett számodra összeállítani, ami nem fog visszahúzni. A falu klánjai remek munkát végeztek a kiképzéseddel, és ezzel mások nem tudnák felvenni a versenyt.<br>- Köszönöm a tartalmas magyarázatot. Most már mindent értek. Ha nem probléma többit odakint várom meg. - csak intett, én pedig már kint is voltam. Vártam és átfutottam pár fontosabb tekercset, amiben a csapattársaimról volt pár adat, majd meghallottam, hogy jönnek a tanárok. Az egyik elém vezette a két tipikusan Uchiha kinézetű srácot. Mind a ketten 1,5 méter körül voltak, ami 12 évesen nagyjából átlagos legalábbis nekem.  
>- Üdv én nevem Aihara Yasunari. Én leszek a sensei-etek és a csapatotok vezetője. - ezt követően jöhetett a bemutatkozás, ahol megtudtuk egyikünknek sincs komolyabban semmi mondandója sem a többieknek, és láthatóan tervek sem igen vannak. Elehettünk, és másnap volt egy találkozónk a 13-az edzőpályán. Yasunari délután fontos küldetést kapott. Tudtam, hogy késni fog.<p>

- Hol van a sensei? Már 9:35. 9 órát beszéltünk meg vele. - panaszkodott Taijiro miközben a sharinganját kapcsolta ki-be.  
>- Kora délután kapott egy küldetést és hajnali 3-kor ért vissza a faluba, de hamarosan itt lesz.<p>

- Ezt honnan tudod? - néztek rám kíváncsian.  
>- Minato beugrott hozzám hogy elmondja nekem.<br>- A hokage személyesen? - furcsállta Kawa.  
>- Annak aki megmentette a fia életét, az övét, a feleségéét, és minimalizálta a kilencfarkú okozta károkat ennyit csak megtehet néha nem?<br>- Hát tényleg az az Akuma lennél? - tette fel vádló kérdését Taijiro.  
>- Még szép. Éppen ezért lettünk egy csapatban.<br>- A képességeid alapján már chunin kellene hogy legyél, ha nem akkor ANBU.  
>- Annyira nem tudok fejlett technikákat, inkább sokrétűeket, és eddig nem volt időm arra, hogy ninja legyek, csak arra, hogy edzek.<br>- Négy év ilyen kevés?  
>- Ha egy négy éve testet kell felfejleszteni, akkor igen.<br>- Elnézést a késésért. - szólalt meg Yasunari.  
>- Ugyan sensei nem történt semmi. Legalább olt időnk egy kicsit beszélgetni. - mondta Kawa, míg Taijiro még mindig szuggerált. Nagyon nem tetszek neki, ahogy látom de nem érdekel, itt az ideje, hogy csapattaggá válhassak, és kamatoztassam eddigi tudásomat.<br>- Nos egy barátom tesztjét fogjuk elvégezni, mivel ezt találtam a lehető legjobbnak arra, hogy megmutassátok mit tudtok. Ha elbuktok irány az akadémia, ha tovább juttok geninek lesztek. - mondta elővéve pár csengőt… Kakashit vagy Jiraját ismered ilyen jól? Esetleg a harmadikat? Lényegtelen ez érdekes lesz. Azonnal megértették ők is hogy meg kell szerezni a csengőket, és „aki nem szerez, az megy vissza" így indulhatott is. Hevesen kezdtem, egy klónt idézve jutsu erősítésképpen szinkronban használtuk technikáimat. Először a talajt töredeztem fel, aztán shurikeneket lövettem ki a földből, majd pedig helyre állítottam, a talajt, hogy ne érkezzen puhára. Folyamatosan sarokban tartottam a klónom segítségével, amit a többiek ki is használtak, és megszerezték a maguk csengőjét. Nem tudom mit hittek mit kell tenniük, de végül mikor bajban voltam, két oldalról két tűzgolyó jött elém, hogy megvédjen majd megcsördült a két csengő.  
>- Yasunari. Ön vesztett. Legyőzte önt három genin. - jelentettem ki könnyedén.<br>- Te nem éppen vagy genin. Legalább 40 jutsu duplán, és még most is bírod szusszal.  
>- Kell valaki aki feltartja az ellenfelet, vagy eltereli a figyelmet, míg a lopakodásra, és lesből támadásra alkalmasabbak teszik a saját dolgukat.<br>- Végül pedig mikor ő nem bírja tovább valakinek ki kell mentenie, ezzel megfutamodásra késztetve az ellenfelet. - fejezte be a két Uchiha a gondolatmenetemet.  
>- Remek csapatmunkát mutattatok. Átmentetek. - ezzel pedig megkezdődtek a közös kalandjaink, de ezek sajnos nem tartottak sokáig...<p>

Ma kereken két éve vagyunk egy csapatban. Ez a küldetés lesz az utolsó az előtt, hogy neki vágunk a chunin vizsgának. Ez egy B szintű küldetés, de mi a szint ellenére mindenkit félre söpörve elvállaltuk, és hogy miért? Információkat kell lopni, és ebben nálunk nincs jobb csapat. Én és Yasunari vagyunk az elterelés, míg a két Uchiha mindent lemásol. Rutin küldetés, bár eléggé sokat fizetnek érte, talán egy kicsit túlzottan is. A célpont egy nagyobb rablóbanda, amelyhez C és B szintű szökött ninják is csatlakoztak már. Lassan olyan szervezettek lesznek a támadásai mint egy nagyobb ANBU osztagnak, így meg kell tudnunk a terveiket, és csapdát állítani nekik, mivel egy közvetlen támadás öngyilkosság lenne. Az út maga veszélytelen volt, és óvatosan be is tudtunk lopakodni a bázisukra. A vörös szeműek jeleztek nekünk, és mi bele is kezdtünk az akcióba. Egy B szintű föld technikával megremegtettem a földet, és pár házat ledöntöttem.  
>- Te meg mit csinálsz? - ugrott elő az egyik körözött ninja, agresszív tekintettel, de ahogy meglátta az arcom az övé megfagyott egy pillanatra. - RIADÓ KONOHAI NINJÁK! - üvöltötte, és már rajtam is volt az egész bázis.<br>- Mit üvöltözöl, ez csak egy. - szólt be neki valaki a tömegből.  
>- Látszik hogy nem ismered Konohát. Ahol egy van, ott van másik három is. - felelte egy ismerős hang… egy riválisom volt. Kamon Jirou. Villám elem használó, ami ellenem nagy előnye, de eddig egyetlen alkalommal sem sikerült legyőznie. - Lásd be jelenleg esélyed sincs. Akkor sem, ha itt van a mestered, és a két Uchiha haverod.<br>- Ugyan már, egy kis játék még így is belefér. - mosolyodtam el két klónt megidézve. Érdekes játszma lesz, és ennél jobb elterelési esélyem még soha sem volt. A tömeg körbe állt minket, ezt senki sem akarta kihagyni. Túl sokat hallottak már rólam, és a vele vívott harcaimról, hogy csak úgy kihagyják, ha pedig valaki mégis bezavarna a hátvédem még mindig a közelben van, készen arra, hogy kihúzzon a slamasztikából. Föd sárkány jutsut használtam, amit azonos villám technikával hárított, majd meg akartam rohamozni, de elektromosan töltötte a talajt, ezért táv harcra kellett hagyatkoznom. Egymás tökéletes ellenfelei voltunk. Sokszor álltunk már egymással szemben kunaiok és shurikenek ezrei záporoznak a másiknak, és felmérjük a másik harci kedvét, és állapotát. Mindketten kitűnő formában voltunk, és ilyen még egyetlen alkalommal sem volt. Meguntam amit csináltunk, helyet cseréltem az egyik klónommal, és újabb sárkányt indítottam meg felé persze ezt a tömegben valaki blokkolta, mire mi ketten megajándékoztuk őt, és a körülötte lévőket pár ajándék sebbel, utána pedig ismételten egymásra koncentráltunk. A talaj töltése lassan csökkent, mivel nem tudta állandóan használni a technikáját, így megnyílt az út a közelharchoz. Gyorsabb volt mint én, de ezt a klónjaim kompenzálták. Ő csak átlagos klónokat tudott használni, azoknak pedig mivel nem volt hasznuk ellenem, nem vetette be, inkább egy számára is veszélyes technikát vetett be, mellyel irányítatlan villámokat idézett elő. Volt már rá példa, hogy őt is megsütötte egy-két villám, de most egy másik technikát is bevetett, amivel a bőre felszínére vezette a chakráját és annak elektromos tulajdonságait használva remek védelmet kapott, emellett pedig az is feltöltődött, amit megérintett. Ezt követően jött az amit minden egyes csatánk elhoz, az átláthatatlan mennyiségű nin- gen- és tajjutsu áradat. Negyed óra harc alatt az egész bázist leromboltuk, közben pedig körülöttünk már at uchihák és a sensei is harcolt. Ekkor lett elegem. Eltűntettem a két klónomat, mire mindenki a közelemből egy hatalmas ugrással eltávolodott. Összeszedve a lehető legtöbb chakrát alkalmaztam a legpusztítóbb jutsum, ami egy gyenge A szintű technika volt, amit magam kísérleteztem ki, A többiek már tudták, hogy jobb lesz, ha felkészülnek a menekülésre ez után. A 17 kézpecsétet követően pedig bevetettem… a talaj felrepedezett s lángok csaptak ki belőle, miközben több állat alak is formálódni kezdett. Apránként emelkedett ki mind, és borult lángokba én pedig fáradtan menekülni kezdtem. A lények tigrisek, oroszlánok, és medvék voltak, melyek feladata az volt, hogy egy helyen tartsanak mindenkit az ellenfelek közül. Mindenkitől egy klón ott maradt, helyettem pedig az egyik csapattársam helyezett le egy klónt amely alakot váltott. Mind kifáradva hallottuk a robbanást, és vele rengeteg halálsikolyt… egy konohai csapat jött értünk amely csupán szanitéc ninjákból állt. Ellátni minket jöttek.  
>- Hogy sikerült a küldetés? - kérdezett rá az egyik.<br>- Megtizedeltük őket, de a többség össze fog csoportosulni, és Konoha irányába jönnek majd. - mondtam keserédesen.  
>- Az nem gond, eddig is azt tervezték. - hallottam Kawat<br>- Mi érdekli őket annyira otthon?  
>- A tekercseik szerint a kilenc farkú, de az nem lehet, hiszen az már halott.<br>- Egyetlen bestiát sem lehet megölni. - felelte Yasunari.  
>- De hiszen Akuma és a Negyedik erről lett híres! - kételkedett Tanijiro.<br>- Legyőzni, és megölni két külön dolog. - feleltem, míg levettem a felsőmet, hogy könnyebb legyen ellátni a sebeim. Tíz éves voltam 1,3 méter, de már fejlett izomzatom volt, hála az edzéseimnek, viszont ezek mellé megannyi seb is párosult.  
>- Nem is tudom hanyagjára menti meg az életedet ez a súly a mellkasodon. - felelte az engem kezelő szanitéc, és én csak ekkor vettem észre hogy ki az.<br>- Hát Saika a férjed anno megmondta, hogy csak kritikus pillanatokban vegyem le a súlyokat, és ezt is teszem. - nos igen ők és egykori senseiem Hidetka összeházasodtak. Úgy egy éve történt, mikor ő betöltötte a 18-at. Hamarabb is megtehették volna, de addig vártak míg mind a ketten jounin rangot nem kaptak.  
>- Ne térj el a tárgytól Akuma! - kiáltott rám Tanijiro. - Mégis mi az hogy a kilenc farkú még él?<br>- Én és a negyedik nem tudtuk megölni őt, csupán legyengíteni, megakadályozni, hogy eltisztítsa a falut, és lepecsételni.  
>- Véletlenül nem egy gyerekbe? - kérdezett rá nyíltan Kawa.<br>- Amit most elmondok nektek az egy S osztályú titok, mely halál büntetést von maga után. Aki nem akar kockáztatni azok közül akik ezt nem ismerik most menjenek el! - mindenki maradt. - Sejtettem hogy így döntötök, és már egyébként is tudtok eleget. Nos eredetileg a Kyuubi Kushinába volt elzárva. Ő terhes volt Narutoval a Negyedik fiával. A szülés alatt a pecsét meggyengült, és valaki feltörte azt, így szabadult el a kilenc farkú, majd az a személy irányítani kezdte a fenevadat, hogy támadja meg Konohát… ekkor jelentem meg ebben a világban, amiről mindenki tud. Ez nem a titok része, az viszont, az, hogy a Kyuubi az után sem volt megölető, hogy megjelentem, ezért Minatonak el kellett zárnia őt. Mivel én akkor még nem rendelkeztem chakrával, és nem lehetett tudni hogy fogok e vagy sem, én nem voltam megfelelő. Kushina sem, mivel benne már benne volt a fenevad, csak bele halt volna, és a kilencfarkú folytatja a tombolását, ő nem volt megfelelő, mivel erős chakra rendszerrel rendelkezett, így egyetlen személy maradt… az újszülött fia. A Negyedik meghozta a döntést, melyet meg kellett hoznia, és elzárta a Róka démont Narutoba. Aki ismeri tudja milyen személyisége van. Kicsit vad, kiszámíthatatlan, egyszerre jól nevelt, és mégis csínyek ezreit követi el, hogy felhívja magára az apja figyelmét, aki éjjel nappal a falu ügyeit intézi… nos igen valami hasonlónak kellett volna lennie eredetileg is… - az utolsó megjegyzésemre kérdő tekinteteket kaptam de legyintve felkeltem. - Most össze gyűjtöm a holtesteket, és ha van pár közülük, akiért vérdíj kapható beszedjük majd értük. Ki vállalkozik, hogy a sebesülteket megkötözze és ellássa? - minden szanitéc jelentkezett, ugyanis már végeztek. - Akkor mennyünk. A többiek jobban lesérültek, mivel több ellenféllel kellett egyszerre harcolniuk. Az elesettek száma hatalmas volt… közel száz, aminek nagyjából a felét az én támadásom ölte meg… a hullák között volt több C és pár B szintű ninja is, de Jirou nem volt közöttük. Akkor majd máskor ellátom a bajodat..

- Hét sérült ebből kettő ninja. - jelentette nekem Saika.  
>- 13 vérdíjjal rendelkező ninja, amiből 4 B szintű – feleltem, majd két klónt idézve elkezdtem egy helyre pakolni őket, majd valaki megidézett egy kocsit, amire felpakoltuk őket, majd lefedtük azt, én pedig a klónokkal húzni kezdtem. Az úton le tudjuk majd adni őket.<br>- Milyen ennyi idő után a két Uchiha? - kérdezte Saika.  
>- Megbízható bajtársak. Az életemet a kezükbe adnám, ha szükség lenne rá.<br>- Ahhoz képest, hogy milyen előérzettel csatlakoztál hozzájuk ez egészen nagy változás.  
>- Ők többet változtak. Eleinte beképzelt majmok voltak, akik mindenkit lenéztek. Ma már képesek lennének feláldozni önmagukat egyetlen falusi életéért is.<br>- Ez igaz. Múltkor láttam ahogy Kawa egy kisgyereket ment ki több akadémiai társ közül, akik bántották őket, majd elijesztette őket.  
>- Tanijiro is ilyen lett, pedig neki még nagyobb arca volt.<br>- Jó hatással voltál rájuk és ők is rád.  
>- Egy remek csapattá váltunk. Kevés ilyen csapat létezik Konoha történelmében.<br>- Ebben teljesen igazad van, de miért mindig te sérülsz le legjobban, és most legkevésbé?  
>- Mert most én CSAK Jirou ellen harcoltam, míg a többiek… nos nekik nehezebb dolguk volt.<br>- Értem már miért azt a jutsut választottad a meneküléshez… neve már van?  
>- Még nincs, de a debütálása remek volt.<br>- De a tűzzel benne még most is nehezen bírsz…  
>- A szél tanulmányozása segítene ebben legjobban, de az nagyon ritka elemi affinitás… nekem kell kitalálnom a dolgokat a lehető legbonyolultabb utakon.<br>- Ugye tudod, hogy ezzel nő majd a kézpecsétek száma is?  
>- Még szép, hogy tisztában vagyok vele, de a hatásfok is emelkedni fog, csak maradjon rá elég chakrám máskor is.<br>- Hát igen. Láttam mikor bevettél pár tablettát… azok nélkül a klónok sem mentek volna, igaz?  
>- Igen… a chakra készletem még mindig kisebb mint szeretném.<br>- Olyan mintha a Kyuubi chakra mennyiségéhez lennél hozzászokva.  
>- Ez nem meglepő, hiszen a testem még ma is emlékszik arra a mérhetetlen mennyiségre amit tőle loptam el… újra ki kell fejlesztenem ezt a képességet.<br>- Hé elég a dumából, siessünk inkább a faluba, ma este otthon akarok aludni. - mondta a két Uchiha egyszerre. A kérésük teljesült, mivel Yasunari haza vitte őket, és leadták a küldetést. Én diadal ittasan táboroztam le a szanitécek társaságában miután leadtunk minden hullát, és begyűjtöttem a vérdíjat, ami a mi csapatunknak járt természetesen, hiszen mi intéztük el őket. A táborban rossz érzés fogott el, ezért figyelni kezdtem. Többen voltak a közelben, de nem támadtak. Tudták hogy esélyük sem lenne ellenünk. Egyik sem ninja inkább útonállók, akik látták a harcot, vagy eleinte ott is voltak. Az esélyt várják, hogy lecsaphassanak, de nem adom meg nekik ezt az örömet. Nem aludtam, de nem is tudtam volna. Hajnalban feladták és elmentek, mi pedig vissza tértünk a faluba, ahol rettenetes hír várt, aminek hallatán berobbantam a Hokage irodájába.  
>- MÉGIS HOGY MERTED?! - üvöltöttem bevágva magam mögött az ajtót. - MEGMONDTAM, HOGY AKADÁJOZD MEG MINDENKÉPPEN!<br>- Sejtettem, hogy így fogsz reagálni, de nem volt más választásom. Sajnálom Akuma. - nem érdekelt a megbánása csak neki rohantam. Egymás torkának egy-egy kunait szegezve méregettük egymás esélyeit egy ilyen helyzetben.  
>- Hányan élték túl?<br>- Csak egy… az öccse, aki látta ahogy a szüleit megöli, és távozik. Nem kínozta meg genjutsuval, ahogy azt tennie kellett volna.

- Az önzőségedet lehet hogy a fiad képzése és sorsa fogja bánni! Nem véletlenül mondtam meg első nap, az Uchiháknak túl kell élniük. Most lehetséges, hogy Sasuke bosszút forral, és ha megteszi nem taníttathatod a fiadat semmilyen szinten sem az iskola előtt, vagy mellett, különben túl jó lesz, akkor pedig Sasuke veszélyessé válhat a falura nézve.  
>- Ezt meg mégis hogy kellene értenem?<br>- Mivel a klánja halott bosszút forralhat a bátya ellen, ami miatt erősebbé kell majd válnia, és ha nem lesz ott Naruto mint megfelelő rivális, akkor Sasuke veszélyesebb lesz, mintha magára hagynád, és segítenéd a fejlődését.  
>- Nem említetted a benne rejlő veszélyforrást.<br>- MERT HA A KLÁNJA ÉLNE AKKOR NEM LENNE VESZÉLYFORRÁS! Azt hittem hallgatsz rám, és megakadályozod mindezt, majd a fiadat és őt is fejleszthetem külön külön, amivel két nálad is jobb ninját adhattam volna a falunak, de ahogy az események ezzel folytatódhatnak, az túl komplikálttá tette ezt… mától vond meg Narutotól az ANBU őrizetet, azt vond ki a falu védelmére, ezt az ügyet pedig teljes mértékben add az én kezembe. Talán helyre tudom hozni azt a fatális hibát amit elkövettetek veled a falu „bölcsei" - ezzel felpaprikázott hangulatban hagytam ott az irodáját. Sasuke keresésére indultam, és még pont időben találtam rá. Az előtt, mielőtt belépett volna a klánja birtokára.  
>- Állj félre! Látnom kell, hogy mindenki jól van! - kiáltotta nehézkesen, mire leguggoltam. Próbált tovább haladni de megfogtam, és nem hagytam, hogy kitörjön.<br>- Sajnálom de nem tehetem. Tudom hogy be akarsz menni, de jobb ha nem látod az, ami odabent van… nem állsz rá készen. Tudod ki vagyok?  
>- Egy nagyszájú 10 éves!<br>- Is… a nevem Akuma. Sekai Akuma. - ekkor abbahagyta.  
>- A te csapatod tagjai Kawa és Tanijiro, igaz? Ők még rendben vannak?<br>- Sajnos a senseiünk estére vissza hozta őket a faluba, mivel apád egy nagyobb megbeszélést tartott tegnap este ahol minden felnőttnek és legalább genin szintű ninjának ott kellett lennie.  
>- Akkor… - kezdett könnyekkel küszködni.<br>- Nem vagy egyedül. Nem csak te veszítetted el a családodat, és a klánodat. Én másodjára veszítek el számomra fontos embereket… első alkalommal nem csak a barátaimat, családomat, szeretteimet, és az addigi életemet veszítettem el, hanem rengeteg emléket… tudod milyen érzés érezni a fájdalmat, a megannyi elvesztett ember miatt, és a bűntudat, hogy nem emlékszel rá pontosan, hogy kik is voltak ők?  
>- És második alkalommal? - kérdezte nehézkesen.<br>- Az új családom a csapatom volt, és most a két társam és a senseiem is halott. - mondtam nehezen. Hallatszott a hangomon, hogy még mind a két teher nyomja a vállam, de hogy is nem tenné.  
>- Mit mondasz mit tegyek, hogy elmúljon ez a fájdalom?<br>- Válj erősebbé, szerezz embereket, akik segítenek téged erősebbé válni, motiválnak téged, hogy legközelebb kétszer olyan erős legyél, majd mikor elég erős leszel, hogy egy klán vezér lehess, támaszd fel a klánodat.  
>- És Itachi? - ez volt az a kérdés, amit el akartam kerülni, de jelenleg hallgat rám. Talán még rendbe tudom hozni azt ami elromlott.<br>- Mit szólnál hozzá, ha ezt az ügyet mi ketten közösen zárnánk le? Megerősödsz, aztán én is edzelek, végül pedig megtesszük amit meg kell tennünk, de csak is közösen.  
>- Rendben Akuma-sensei. - mondta valamivel jobb kedvel, de a tekintetében láttam, még nincs rendben.<br>- Most ideje gyakorolnod, és erősebbé válnod. MÉG nem taníthatlak, mert nincs elég chakrád, de ez meg fog változni, ha keményen dolgozol, hogy megnöveld, és talán a szemeidet is elő tudod közben hívni.  
>- Én nem vagyok olyan erős…<br>- A sharingan nem erő kérdése… vannak olyanok, akik csak jouninként tudják előhívni.  
>- Akkor mi kell hozzá?<br>- Elhatározás, sebesség, veszély, harci hév, győzni akarás, és az, hogy meg akarj valakit védeni… mindez együtt elősegítheti, és felgyorsíthatja a folyamatát, hogy megszerezd, de minden esetben legalább kettőnek meg kell lennie, hogy elő tudd hívni első alkalommal a sharingant.  
>- Első alkalommal?<br>- Utána már ösztönösen fogod tenni. Most menj, és edz, nekem van egy kis dolgom, utána még beszélünk, rendben?  
>- Igen Akuma-sensei. - kötelesség- és tisztelettudó. Igen, ha ez így marad, akkor képes lehetek helyrehozni mindent, és talán külön csapatba juttatni őket… Ez után Naruto után kezdtem kutatni, aki éppen rengeteg gyerek között volt, akik szekálták szegény Hinatát, akinek még nem kezdhettem el a tréningjét, de az anyja még él, ahogy a húga is rendben megszületett, bár fél évvel késve. Nehéz volt eldönteni, hogy Naruto melyik oldalon állt, mert bármelyiken is elég siralmasan tette, de rájöttem, hogy védeni akarja Hinatát, ahogy tőle egyébként elvárható lenne…<br>- Ha bele kezdesz valamibe akkor adj bele mindent, vagy add fel, mielőtt még elkezdenéd. - csupán ő vette az adást, de ezzel olajat öntöttem a tűzre… vagyis a parázsra, amiből erdőtűz lett, ugyanis arrébb rugdalta a srácokat. Hinata azonnal köszönetet mondott neki, a maga szégyenlős módján, majd elrohant… hát félig meddig már ezt is helyre tettem, de most komoly beszélni valóm lesz Narutoval… - Ez tényleg komolyra sikeredett, de mi volt az a siralmas dolog az elején?  
>- Hát nem tetszett, ahogy szegény Hinatával bántak, de kicsit igazuk volt abban amit mondtak közben. - erre kupán vágtam jó erősen.<br>- Attól még semmi joguk nem volt bántani őt! És ha valakit meg akarsz védeni, legyen akár igaza, akár nem, legyen akár jó akár rossz az illető, ha megteszed adj bele mindent, vagy el se kezd, mert másképpen nincs értelme sem.  
>- Ha úgy teszek ahogy mondasz, akkor nem lesz időm… - nem fejezte be a mondatot.<br>- Lehet hogy neked sem, és neki sem lesz szabad ideje, de mikor meghallja hogy a fia kiáll a falusiakért, és a barátaiért, akkor büszke lesz rád, még ha te ezt nem is láthatod.  
>- És mit tegyek ha túl gyenge vagyok?<br>- Már megmondtam nem? Ha meg akarod tenni, tedd teljes erődből, vagy sehogy. Ha elbuksz, akkor edz, hogy legközelebb elég erős lehess.  
>- Én edzem, de nem vezet sehová sem.<br>- Te talán nem látod, mivel különleges vagy, de minden egyes edzéssel erősebb leszel. Adj bele mindig mindenbe mindent, és egy nap eléred a céljaidat.  
>- Segítesz edzeni?<br>- Még nem tudom, hogy kiérdemelted e, addig nem viszont ha kiérdemled, akkor ezer örömmel. - csak bólintott, és már ment is. Na igen, ő is ás, mégis van benne valami ami miatt ugyan olyan. Ez után haza mentem a Hyuuga bírtokra, és lefürödtem. Utána láttam meg magamat a tükörben. A karjaim, a mellkasom, a hasam, és a lábaim sebekkel tele, a hajam pedig a hátam közepét veri, mivel az utóbbi két évben csak a küldetéseket csináltam, edzettem, és fejlesztgettem a saját technikáimat. Csak szellemként jártam Konoha utcáin. Ezen változtatnom kell, és van legalább három személy akire figyelnem kell nap mint nap… nagy falat lesz, de ha helyre akarom rázni a dolgokat akkor kénytelen leszek megtenni.  
>- Akuma! Hiashi-sama látni akar! - hallottam kintről, és ez azonnal kiragadott gondolataim közül.<br>- Máris megyek. - Indultam meg, már felöltözve, majd kopogtam, ő pedig behívott. A tekintete nem tetszett, de hamarosan megtudom miért is ilyen. Leültem vele szemben, és vártam egy rövid ideig, majd megszólaltam. - Miért hívatott?

- Hallottam, hogy a lányomat többen is sértegették, többen megütötték, megdobták őt, és mikor oda mentél, nem tettél mást, mint hogy csak felbujtottad őket, mire Minato fia elkergette őket.  
>- Ez így nem teljes mértékben igaz, ugyanis amit mondtam Narutonak és Hinatának szántam, hogy felbátorítsam őket, és az egyikük esetében be is vált. Természetesen ha nem így történt volna azonnal megjelenek a kisasszony előtt, és helyre teszem a dolgokat, de hogyan is nézett volna ki, ha egy genin nála négy évvel fiatalabb gyerekeket ver?<br>- Megértem a látásmódodat, ugyanakkor ezzel veszélybe sodortad a lányomat, ami hatalmas bűn a klán szemében. Hogyan kívánod ezt helyrehozni?  
>- Talán megengedhetné végre, hogy tanítsam őt, hiszen eredetileg ez az egyik egyességünk része volt, ha jól emlékszem.<br>- Jelenleg nem elég erős ahhoz hogy kiképezhesd.  
>- Ha most nem kezdem el, lelassul a fejlődése, és csak akkor kezdhetem el, mikor már genin, akkor pedig nem fog elegendő idő a rendelkezésemre állni a képzésére.<br>- A dolgok már mások mint mikor a világunkba jöttél.  
>- Viszont még ma is tisztán látom, hogy mi hova fog vezetni. Kérem engedje meg, hogy legalább az új alapokat megtanítsam neki.<br>- Ám legyen de ennyivel nem lesz vége, később még megbeszéljük mi lesz a büntetésed.  
>- Ahogy óhajtja Hiashi-sama. Engedelmével távozom.<br>- Még ne. Van még valami amiről beszélni akarok veled. - a tekintetéből ki tudtam olvasni, hogy mit is akar ezután mondani.  
>- A vizsga ködrejtekben lesz… ha az ottani kage megengedi, akkor részt veszek rajta egyedül, ha nem, akkor a lehető leghamarabb keresek magamnak két genint, akivel egy csapatként jelentkezhetem.<br>- És a túlélő Uchiha?  
>- Félig a szárnyaim alá veszem, ahogy Narutot és Hinatát is, és később talán még másokat is.<br>- Miért az ő csoportjuk az akikre ennyire figyelsz?  
>- Mert ha őket jól tudom megváltoztatni, akkor egész Konohára pozitív hatással lesznek.<br>- Sok szerencsét. Most távozhatsz. - illedelmesen meghajoltam, és távoztam. Most fog eldőlni minden...


	3. Tréning és vizsga

Hinata anyja megjelenik a fejezetben akit nem megerősített forrás alapján Aida névvel illettem. Remélem tetszeni fog nektek ez a fejezet.

Megkezdtem magamnak klónokkal a megfigyelését a kitűzött személyeknek, és egy kissé a korosztályuknak is. Több személyben találtam olyan potenciált amit a tanáraik vagy többségük esetében a klánjaik nem vettek észre. Ilyen volt Shikamaru, Kiba, Sakura, Neji, Lee és Ino. Az ők megfigyelése is megkezdődött közben pedig megírtam a kérvényemet, mi szerint egyedül is jelentkezem a chunin vizsgára. A sajátos rendszerük talán engedni fogja, hogy megtegyem. Végül a naplementével megindultam megnézni Sasuke edzésének végét. A bátyjától már megszokott Kunai edzéssel próbálkozott, amit a chakrámmal megzavartam. Mindig más irányból térítettem el dobásait más elemű chakrával, mire úgy reagált, hogy a sajátját elkezdte belevezetni fegyvereibe. Régi és hatásos trükk, de ő erről nem tudott, csak ráérzett a megoldásra, ami tehetséget mutat. Úgy egy óráig még folytatta így is ami kissé meglepett, de én nem bántam, sőt tetszett a kitartás amit mutatott. Végül kimerülten hagyta abba.  
>- Remélem nem zavart meg a kis edzés kiegészítésem. - léptem hozzá.<br>- Nem Akuma-senei.  
>- Ennek örülök, de ideje, hogy pihenj.<br>- De még mindig nem sikerül.  
>- És még hosszú ideig nem is fog, ha folyamatosan csak ezzel foglalkozol. Nem gond, ha gyakorlod, de ne minden egyes pillanatban próbáld meg leutánozni Itachit. Találd meg a saját utadat, és a saját módszereidet.<br>- És ha azok nem elég jók?  
>- Akkor majd kisegítelek elvégre a sensei-ed vagyok, vagy talán nem vállaltam el?<p>

- Köszönöm Akuma-sen… - ekkor a szavába vágtam.  
>- Elég lesz az Akuma a tényleges tréningek megkezdése előtt. Most még csak a megfelelő irányt mutatom meg, többek között ezt. - vettem elő egy tekercset. Hasonlót ahhoz, amit én kaptam Hiashitól. - Ebben neked megfelelő tűz és villám technikák vannak. Azt akarom, hogy mindet sajátítsd el, és próbáld ki a következő fél évben. Ez úgy 20 technika, így az idő viszonylag rövid. Ne pazarold a chakrád.<br>- Igaz hogy te naponta egy technikát kellett, hogy megtanulj?  
>- Igen. Egy hónapra kaptam 30 technikát néha 31-et de nekem több chakrám volt mint neked van, és tudtam „csalni".<br>- De mindent bemutattál, nem?  
>- De, minden egyes jutsut, viszont van egy nagyon veszélyes klón technika, amihez jelenleg nem rendelkezel elegendő chakrával. Annak a segítségével fel tudtam gyorsítani a tanulásomat, de majd csak később magyarázom el, hogy hogyan, mikor már nem halsz bele egynek a megidézésébe, ugyanis meg fogod tanulni a technikát<br>- Komolyan?  
>- Igen, de ez nem a közel jövőben lesz. Lehet hogy csak a geninné válásod körül lesz lehetséges.<br>- Minden nap keményen fogok edzeni, és a lehető leghamarabb megtanulom azt a technikát.  
>- Most menj, és pihenj, nekem még van egy-két ember akit meg kell figyelnem.<br>- Akkor nem csak engem tanítasz?  
>- Vannak olyanok, akiket egyesség miatt fogok tanítani, és vannak olyanok, akiket felzárkóztatok, vagy kihozom belőlük a rejtett potenciált, DE egyelőre te egyike vagy azon kettő személynek akiknek többet akarok tovább adni, mint bárki másnak.<br>- Ki a másik?  
>- Majd megtudod, mikor együtt edzelek titeket.<br>- Értettem, akkor ahogy kérte, most távozom. - hajolt meg, és indult haza. Azt hitte, csak úgy elmondom neki, kiket tanítok rajta kívül… akkor azt is el kellene mondanom miért is tanítom pont őt, na meg a többieket. Olyan teher, amivel előre nem számoltam, de mostantól maximális figyelmet igényelnek mindannyian, vagyis majdnem. Előtte a vizsga, na meg egy tárgyalás Minatoval… igen az engedélye nélkül nehéz lesz másokat is tanítanom Sasukén és Hinatán kívül… esetleg még Narutot, de a többieket semmi képen sem tudom különleges engedély nélkül oktatni. Ezekből a gondolatokból csupán másnap rázódtam fel, mikor is Hinata haza érkezett…  
>- Akuma! Hinata kisasszony megérkezett, ideje oktatnod neki valamit. - hallottam kintről. Éppen a terveimet írogattam, és a jutsukat gyűjtöttem össze. Sok kombináció kell hogy mindenkinek mást adhassak. Felkeltem, és kimentem, hogy elkezdődhessen a tajjutsu fejlesztés. A tanítványom már várt rám teljesen felkészülten. Egyetlen szót sem kellett vele váltanom, azonnal a megszokott alapállásba állt. Szinte fájt, hogy egy ilyen kislány ennyire merev tartásban áll előttem, és próbál támadni. Én felvettem a számára kifejlesztett állást. Látszatra ugyan annak tűnhetett, de aki ismeri a dolgokat észre vehette, hogy az izmaim sokkal lazábbak, és gördülékenyebben mozoghatok. Mondjuk amennyivel kecsesebbek a mozdulatok többsége számomra igen frusztráló őket használni így lazábbakra támaszkodom csak. Hinata nem követte az én felállásomat, csak támadott a jyukennel, de igen könnyedén kivédtem az ütését, a bele vezetett chakrát pedig a levegőbe engedtem, a helyett, hogy a testemre lett volna hatással. Ez a különlegessége ennek a technikának. A vízhez hasonlóan hullámzó mozgások is vannak és az ütések többsége hatással van az ellenfél chakrájára akkor is ha nem közvetlen az ütés, persze a hatás nem azonos, mint a pontos ütés esetén, de sokkal nagyobb hatásfokkal tudja majd Hinata használni mint én, de pont ezért is fejlesztettem ki. Tőlem ezek a mozdulatok egyébként is idegenek. Nem tartott sokáig míg Hinata rájött semmi hiba sincs a felállásban, így ő is felvette azt, majd a védekezésem alapján következtetett támadásokra. Nem voltak a legjobbak, de egészen ügyesen feltalálta magát, és sokkal hatékonyabb lett. Akik eddig látták az edzéseit most tátott szájjal nézték a fejlődést. Exponenciálisan megugrott a szintje ezzel az új technikával. Nem meglepő hogy ezek után ahogy Hinatát elsőre komolyabban vettem, és megmutattam neki ezzel a megfelelő támadó mozdulatokat, a tömegből valaki megszólalt.<br>- Akuma, ha lenne egy perced beszélni szeretnék veled. - hallottam a tömegből az előbb vereséget szenvedett lány anyját.  
>- Ahogy kívánja Aida-sama – mondtam, és jeleztem Hinatának, hogy gyakoroljon kicsit egyedül, míg megbeszélem amit kell.<br>- Köszönöm, hogy tanítod a lányomat, és int anya szeretném ha tovább tanítanád őt, mint a férjem engedélyezte azt jelenleg.  
>- Megértem a kérését, és megteszem amit lehet, de mit tegyek abban az esetben, ha valaki ezt észre veszi?<br>- Csak továbbítsd hozzám. Egy anya bármire képes a gyermekéért.  
>- Ahogy kívánja, ha nincs más, akkor folytatom Hinata edzését.<br>- Menny nyugodtan. Még nekem is vannak elintézni való teendőim. - ezzel elment, én pedig visszatértem a tanítványom mellé, és megmutattam neki, mit hogyan is kell ebben az új stílusban megcsinálni. Több dolgot az eredeti technikában szereplő megfelelője mellé mutattam meg, hiszen vannak speciális pontokra tervezett ütések, és azok fejlesztése is hasonló területen a leghatékonyabb. Gyorsan tanult, főleg, hogy az eredeti jyuken technikára alapult, de mikor a két óra edzésnek vége lett hallottam egy érdekes kérdést.  
>- Akuma-sensei mi ennek a technikának a neve? - kérdezte érdeklődve Hinata.<br>- Ennek nincs külön neve, elvégre ez a jyuken csupán egy számodra megfelelőbb változata. Ezek még csak az alapok voltak. Lesznek sokkal eltérőbb ütések is, amiket csupán később tudsz megfelelően használni majd, de ha külön nevet akarsz neki, akkor majd ha megtanítottam mindent amit tudok te tovább fejlesztheted, és adhatsz neki nevet  
>- Tovább fejleszteni?<br>- Igen, elvégre én magam soha sem fejezhetem be ezt a technikát, elvégre nem a te testedben a te chakráddal élek. Ezek azok az alapok, melyekről te dolgozhatsz tovább mindazon amit tőlem megtanulsz. Egy ugró deszka.  
>- De ha nekem kell befejeznem nem lenne egyszerűbb ha elkezdeni is én kezdtem volna el?<br>- Azért én léptem ezt meg, hogy minél hamarabb a saját utadra engedhesselek. - látom nem igazán értette az egész beszélgetést, de hálás volt a tekintete. Tudta hogy jó dolog amit megteszek érte. Mindezek után udvariasan távozott valahová, én pedig folytatta a tervezgetést a klónjaim eddig megadott adatai alapján. Nem volt egyszerű megoldani, hiszen mindeninek az alapokat akarom megadni. A legegyszerűbb Sasuke, Naruto és Hinata, na meg Neji, de a többiek… na igen túl sok a hasonlóság az elemi affinitásuk alapján de mivel öt elem van csupán ez nem meglepő, de honnan tudom mindenki elemi affinitását? Mindenkié nem lehetett olyan fontos, mégis minden egyes ninjáé a fejemben van akivel találkozom… mégis miért? Nem értem… még Kawa és Tanijiro elemeit is tudtam mielőtt ők jobban belemerültek volna… mondjuk az Uchihák többsége tűz vagy villám elemű, de tény akkor is tény marad…. Tudtam mielőtt használták volna, ahogy Jirouét is… mondjuk ő alapból úgy lépett elő, hogy egy villám sárkány technikával támadott meg, de ez akkor is eléggé különös… mondjuk bennem mi nem az, kezdve onnantól hogy több ezer métert zuhantam, és eltalált egy bijuu bomba, de nem haltam bele, majd elnyeltem szinte minden chakráját, bár ahhoz képest igen kevéssel rendelkeztem eredetileg. Mondjuk úgy is gyenge jounin szintű mennyiséggel kezdtem, de az egészen más dolog, hiszen Kurama chakrája szinte kifogyhatatlan, főleg, hogy a két fele egy testbe lett elzárva… Most hogy ezen végig gondolok Narutonak sokkal nagyobb problémája lehet a chakrájával, mint eredetileg volt, hiszen az egész kilenc farkú lett lepecsételve, nem csak a ying fele (ha valaki nem olvasta vagy nézte a megfelelő manga/anime részt ez egy fontos infó lehet. Ha érdekel a másik felét Minato eredetileg önmagába zárta el) Ezen gondolkodva eldöntöttem, hogy délután őt fogom kisegíteni. A klónom tudta mit akarok, így igen könnyen rálelhettem. Edzett… de ezt nem átlagos edzésnek hívnám. Önmagával edzett… nagyjából. Az ütései olyan gyorsak voltak, mint ahogy annak lennie kellett az ő korában, mégis reagált önmaga mozdulataira, mintha egy klón folyamatosan támadta volna őt, és nem tűnt volna el sehogyan sem. Mintha önmagában küzdene a sötét énjével… ezek a tapasztalatok rengeteg fejlődést hozhatnak neki, és most is hozza a maga meglepő formáját. Hosszú idő után vettem csak észre, hogy egy másik klónom is itt figyel. Ahogy észre vettem, ő Hinata felé mutatott… Elmondta hogy az eddigi segítségeket jött megköszönni. Nagyon hálás Narutónak mivel eddig minden alkalommal megpróblt segíteni neki, és viszonozni akarja, mivel hamarosan képes lesz rá, de mikor meglátta az edzést egyszerűen nem tudott tovább menni. Csodálja ahogy képes minden segítség nélkül önmagával harcolni, és a byakuganját is elővette ami azt jelenti igen erős chakra tevékenységet is folytat közben szegény srác. Nekem csak ez után tűnt fel, mikor egy fa mellett elütve azon vágás keletkezett. A testébe koncentrálja a saját chakráját, és talán nem is veszi észre ilyenkor… Több mint egy órán át edzett, miután odaértem. Előtte órákig futott, és csinálta ezt. Le akartam ugrani gratulálni neki, ahogy Hinata is oda akart menni, mikor is észre vette mit is tett a környező fákkal és sziklákkal.  
>- Ezekkel meg mégis mi történt? - kérdezte hangosan önmagától… tökéletese képes elrontani a pillanatot. Szegény lány egy kis ideig a fejét fogta gondolkodva, hogy kimenjen e, de megtette.<br>- N-naruto-kun. - ekkor a srác meglepetten nézett rá.  
>- Áh! Szia Hinata mi járatban erre felé?<br>- Meg akartam köszönni, hogy eddig megvédtél engem, de mostantól nem szükséges. Akuma-sensei tanít nekem pár új technikát, és képes eszek megvédeni magamat, és már most sokkal erősebb és jobb vagyok mint voltam.  
>- Akuma tényleg tanított neked pár fogást? Mikor é kértem nem tanított nekem semmit sem.<br>- Ez azért van, mert a mi klánunk az amelyik otthont adott neki. Ezzel fizeti vissza mindazt, amit eddig tettünk érte.  
>- Ez akkor sem fer! Már kiskorom óta kérem, és mindig azt mondja, hogy majd annak az edzésnek is el jön az ideje, de én most akarom, hogy eddzen. Az ő edzésével… - ekkor megakadt. Nem akarta elmondani Hinatának, hogy miért is akar erősebb lenni. Végül közéjük ugrottam.<br>- És ma el is jön az első alkalom. Most még nem tanítalak meg sokra, de látom milyen fontos is neked ez, és te is figyelhetsz. - fordultam szegény lány felé. Már majdnem rákérdezett. - Először is észre sem vetted, de azokat a vágásokat te okoztad a fákban és a sziklákban, azzal hogy rengeteg chakrát koncentráltál a saját testedbe. - természetesen egyikük sem értette az egészet. Hinatának könnyebb volt, de nem tudta elképzelni mennyi chakra kellhet ehhez, még az után sem, hogy figyelte, de Naruto totálisan sötét volt.  
>- Az mégis hogy lehetséges? Hiszen nem is koncentráltam a saját chakrámat. Még azt sem tudom, hogy kell. - ahhoz képest egészen jól ment.<br>- A te eseted egy igen ritka eset. Olyan sok chakra van a testedben, hogy egyszerű koncentrálással is, hihetetlen mennyiséget tudsz előhívni, de kontrollálatlanul. Ha nem gyógyulnál kifejezetten gyorsan, akkor karcolásokkal lenne tele a tested.  
>- Mégis milyen gyorsan gyógyul?<br>- Ez remek kérdés Hinata. Hozzávetőlegesen egy csont törés két napnál tovább nem hiszem hogy tartana, esetleg ha komolyabb például nyílt törés, vagy szilánkosra törés esetén, de ezen extrémebb esetekben is maximum 5-6 nap de a csonton a forradás se biztos hogy látszana.  
>- Mégis mitől gyógyulsz ilyen jól Naruto? - tette fel a direkt kérdést Hinata, mire ő csak idegeskedni kezdett.<br>- Ez olyan dolog, amit neked még nem kell tudnod Hinata. Egy nap majd megtudod, de egy sokkal alkalmasabb időpontban, és ha esetleg rájönnél, akkor keress fel engem, mond el mit tudsz és tisztázok mindent, rendben? - bólintott. - Akkor most kezdhetjük az edzést. - erre mindketten készek voltak. - Mutatok nektek valamit. - ezt ez után Sasukénak, és mindenki másnak is meg kel tanítanom… ezzel pedig el is kezdtem az egyik fa felé menni, majd sétálni lassan a törzsön. Míg ezt tettem hallottam az állak koppanásának hangját. Végül fél úton elrugaszkodtam, majd melléjük érkeztem. - Nos ahhoz hogy ezt meg tudjátok csinálni, a talpatokba kell koncentrálnotok a chakrát, de vigyázzatok vele, mert ha túl sok akkor a fában tesztek kárt, ha túl kevés, akkor pedig nem fogtok megtapadni. Sok időt adok nektek erre, nem kell gyakorolnotok túl sokat, mivel még fiatalok vagytok ehhez az edzési technikához… bár én négy évesnek látszottam, mikor megtanultam, de az egy másik téma.  
>- Miért mondod mindig hogy mikor úgy néztél ki? - kérdezett rá Naruto<p>

- Hány évesnek is látszom?

- 10! - vágták rá mind a ketten.  
>- Hanyadik születésnapomat ünnepeltem utoljára? - ekkor hosszasan gondolkodni kezdtek. Hinata majdnem rávágta a válaszát, de rájött nem ilyen egyszerű.<br>- Hát ha jól emlékszem 26. - mondta Naruto.  
>- Az lehetetlen!<br>- Addig nem amíg az ember a kilencfarkúval is harcolt – feleltem könnyedén - de most ideje edzenetek! - ezzel mindketten megindultak egy-egy fa felé, én pedig ott hagytam őket a két klónommal, majd Sasuke után néztem. Éppen tanulta a tekercseket, mikor megjelentem mellette.  
>- Akuma. Vártam, hogy ismét megnézd a tréningemet, de most nem tetted.<br>- Most más dolgom volt, de hoztam neked egy kis könyvet. Ez különféle chakra használati praktikákat és annak fejlesztését tartalmazza. Egy részét be tudnám mutatni, ha lenne időm, de az már sajnos nincs. Ez is ki fog téged segíteni, és később majd pontosítok a dolgokon ha kell, rendben?  
>- Igen, és köszönöm. - és tekintete tényleg köszönettel teljes volt. Nem mosolygott, az arca fagyos volt, de a tekintete nem, ami arra utal, hogy hasonló kezd lenni, mint amilyenre emlékszem, de mégis más… talán nagyobb hatással leszek rá a vizsga után.<p>

Ahogy teltek a napok, és kicsit segítettem nekik minden nap, míg összeállítottam mindenkinek az edzési tervét és egyre jobban aggasztott, hogy nem kapok semmilyen visszajelzést, végül másfél hét várakozás, edzés, oktatás, tervezgetés után megkaptam a nem várt engedélyt, hogy egyedül is részt vehessek a versenyen, pedig már azt hittem, az elutasító válasz sem érkezik meg. Egy adott helyre, és adott időre kellett elmennem, de a városukon kívülre. Csak pár órám volt indulás előtt, pont annyi idő, hogy össze szedjek MINDENT amire szükségem lehet a vizsgán. Szerencsére a dolgaimat praktikusan tároltam. Egy ANBU egyenruhát vettem fel, maszk nélkül, mivel nem voltam az, csupán a képességeim és a ruha praktikussága miatt viseltem azt. Még egy katana is volt az oldalamon, vész helyzet esetére. A fegyvereim nagy része tekercsekben volt lepecsételve, és különböző jegyzetekben, hogy a súlyuk ne lassítson le. Úgy másfél órával az előtt hagytam el Konohát, mint kellett volna, felkészülve esetleges banditákra, vagy egyéb ellenállásra. Sikerült is belefutnom pár kellemetlen alakba, akik közül csak egy volt aki zavart, méghozzá Kisame. Éppen harcoltak de amint a közelbe értem, én lettem mindenki célpontja. Először a kisebb ellenfelek jöttek, banditák, fegyverforgatók, de nem volt túl sok esélyük ellenem. Csak egy kis szél elemi chakrát kellett kierőltetnem magamból, bele vezetnem a pengébe, és használnom. Eleinte nem volt egyszerű feladat, hiszen én magam föld elemű vagyok, de elsajátítottam a módját, így mindenki fegyverét átvágtam, majd kiütöttem őket. Nem körözték őket tudtommal, így nem akartam kárt tenni bennük. Már csak Kisame maradt, aki figyelt. Nem volt rajta a köpeny, ami azt jelenti, hogy nem Akatsuki tag, vagy nem annak ügyei miatt jár most el, ennek hála pedig egyedül van. Eltettem a katanám, és elő vettem egy rövidebb egykezeset, hogy képes legyek közelharci csapásokat is bevinni. Elővette a hatalmas fegyverét, amiröl a kötéseket egy mozdulattal „levette" ezzel felszabadítva annak erejét. Természetesen tudtam, mennyire nehéz küzdelem áll előttem, ha hagyom, hogy elnyelje a chakrám, így tudtam mit kell tennem. Kockáztattam, és mikor le akart csapni puszta kézzel védtem, ki a támadását, de a Hinatának létrehozott technikával, aminek eredménye képen a fegyver kifordult Kisame kezéből és a földbe fúródott.  
>- Akarod folytatni a harcot a kedvenced nélkül is?<br>- Nem futamodok meg egy Konohai ANBU láttán.  
>- Sajnálom, a ruha a maszk nélkül is megtévesztő? Nem vagyok ANBU, csupán ezek a ruhák praktikusabbak a mozgékonyság, és a tároló kapacitás szempontjából. Valójában most megyek a chunin vizsgámra.<br>- Ne nevettess! Elég nehéz volt megbirkózni azzal, hogy egy kölyöknek ennyi chakrája van, ne mond mellé, hogy átlagos genin is vagy! - nos igen valószínűleg azt hiztte, hogy a gyökér tagja vagyok…  
>- Pedig így van. Nem vagyok a gyökér tagja csak kifejezetten tehetséges.<br>- Melyik szörnyeteget pecsételték beléd?  
>- Egyiket sem, de a kilencfarkúval harcoltam egyszer.<br>- Kisame, hagyd őt! - hallottam a háttérből. - Nem vele van dolgunk. - a hang nem tűnt ismerősnek. Mégis kivel lehet? Sehol sem láttam, viszont a cápa eltűnt előlem ami azt jelenti valaki olyan, aki felette áll rangban. Nem hagyhattam, hogy ez össze zavarjon így folytattam utamat a nekem kijelölt pontra, ahol pár csapat genin, és a kage várt. Valószínűleg az egyik klónja. Úgy egy órát kellett még várnom, ami alatt velem együtt az itt lévő csapatok száma 14 volt. Nem túl sok jelentkező meg kell hagyni.  
>- Üdvözlök mindenkit a chunin vizsgán. Korábbi incidensek miatt a vizsga követelményei megváltoztak a korábbi évekhez képest. Két részből fog állni a vizsga. Egy selejtezőből, ahol minden csapat teljesít egy C szintű küldetést, bizonyítékul, hogy megérett a feladatokra, amiket chuninként teljesítenie kell, és egy harci tornából, ahol teljesítmény alapján döntöm el én, és a többi kage, hogy érdemesek vagytok e a chunin rangra. - nos igen rövidre vette a dolgokat. Ez után érkezési sorrendbe álltak a csapatok, mindenkit elhagyott a jouninja, majd mehettünk felvenni a küldetéseket. Sokaknak megakadt a szeme, hogy egyedül vagyok, így a későbbi csapatok is bevártak. - Neved?<br>- Sekai Akuma. Az ön engedélyével veszek részt egyedül a vizsgán azok után hogy két héttel ezelőtt a két társam és a jouninunk életét vesztette.  
>- Már emlékszem. Neked egy B szintű küldetést kell vállalnod, melyet korábban a Hokagéval közösen választottunk ki neked. Egy bizonyos személy elfogása lesz a feladatod, akit már korábbról ismerhetsz. Több alkalommal meggyűlt vele a bajod, ezért tisztában kell lenned a képességeivel is. A feladat elvégzésére mindenkivel azonosan három heted van. Ez idő alatt össze kell gyűjtened a tartózkodási helyének információit, és élve el kell fognod.<br>- Értettem. - vettem át a további részleteket tartalmazó tekercset, majd eltűntem. Nem tudom, hogy ezek után a többi csapat mégis mit s hogyan fog reagálni. Egyes falvakban már van hírnevem, ezért megcsappanhat a résztvevők száma, de ez nem igazán zavar. Fontos és nehéz küldetés elé nézek. 

Jirou felkutatása nem volt egyszerű feladat. Pontosan tudja hogyan tüntesse el a nyomait, és rejtőzködjön el, de egy valamire talán nem készült fel, és az az, hogy én fogok rá vadászni. Eleinte próbáltam a robbanás helyén nyomokat keresni, de amit kaptam, az harc, pár banditával, akikkel fél kézzel elbántam, cserébe nem tudtak semmit arról, hogy hol is tartózkodik a célpontom. Meg akarja nehezíteni a dolgomat, viszont kitartóbb vagyok mint a legtöbb ninja. Elkezdtem a banditák nyomán utána keresni, de egy hét után rá kellett jönnöm, hogy már rég fogalmuk sincs arról, merre lehet, csupán azt tudták megmondani, hol találtak rá korábban. Orochimaruval szövetkezett… az a kígyó miden tettem ellenére ellenség lett, de tetteit és személyiségét figyelembe véve, ezen nem tudtam volna sehogy sem változtatni. Akkor ha az ő oldalán áll nehéz lesz felkutatnom, és két hetem maradt… Vállalnom kell minden kockázatot. Öt napom ment el a semmire, végül bele botlottam a kígyóba magába. Nem vett észre, viszont ketten kísérték. Föld elemű technikákkal körbe zártam őket, és pont azt a reakciót kaptam amit vártam. Hevesen felcsapó villámokat. Sajnos nem a tulajdonosuk volt, az, aki ezek után előttem állt.  
>- Üdvözöllek Akuma. Csak nem az én levadászásomra küldtek téged és a csapatod?<br>- Kicsit nagy falat lennél nekünk, engem csupán az egyik testőröd érdekel jelenleg.  
>- Melyikük?<br>- Jirou.  
>- Ő sajnos túl sokat tud a rejtekhelyeimről, hogy csak úgy átadjam neked. Mégis mit adnál azért cserébe, hogy megkapd őt?<br>- Nem okozok további fennakadást neked és a munkálataidnak. Szerintem ez elég nagy ár, tudva mekkora vérdíj van máris a fejeden, emellett pedig tudod jól, ha gondot akarok okozni, megteszem  
>- Veszélyes vagy, ez tény, de ennyivel nem elégszem meg. Technikák, és kutatások érdekelnek, te pedig érdekes alany lennél, elvégre nagy mennyiségű chakrát nyeltél el a rókától ami megfiatalított.<br>- Tudod nem kedvelem a kígyókat. Nem hiszem, hogy segítőkész lennék mint kutatási alany.  
>- Nem igazán lesz beleszólásod. - támadott rám, de egy helycsere jutsuval kimenekültem. Klónokra lesz szükségem. Háromra. És a lehető legjobb elterelésre a világon. A Negyedik technikájával kell a lehető legnagyobb felfordulást keltenem, de azzal minimalizálom majd a chakra tartalékaimat, ami ebben a helyzetben igen csak veszélyes dolog, de más esélyem nincs. Megidéztem a klónjaimat, majd mindegyik kezében megjelent egy-egy raszengan. Jól eltervezett helyekre küldtem őket. Egy a földbe csapta, krátert alkotva, egy másik fák kidöntésére használta a harmadik pedig Jirout választotta le vele a csapatról. A klónjaim ezzel nem tűntek el, hál istennek, de én magam kettőt eloszlattam. Nekem és az utolsó klónnak kell ez után minden chakra. A klónom megpróbálta a lehető legtovább feltartani a kellemetlen kígyót, és a testőrét, míg én össze szedtem az eszméletlen célpontomat. A klón csupán két és fél percig bírta, de az elég volt, hogy elrejtőzzem, és pihenhessek egy keveset. Nem aludtam, elvégre volt egy rabom, és nem volt váltásom. Hatalmas mázlim volt, hiszen Orochimaruba futottam bele. Talán túl könnyű volt, de a is lehet hogy ekkora szerencsével vagyok megáldva. Átkutattam Jirout, elvettem a fegyvereit, mindent, amin lehetett chakra vagy egyéb jelzés megsemmisítettem, és átvittem magunkat egy másik rejtekhelyre egy óra pihenés után. Sajnos nem ütöttem ki négy óránál hosszabb időre, így ahogy megérkeztem a rejtekhelyemre felkelt.<br>- Ugye tudod, hogy hamarosan Orochimaru itt lesz, és megöl téged, és enegem is?  
>- Elvettem tőled mindent amit nyomkövetőnek használhatna.<br>- Látom nem konyítasz a pecsét jutsukhoz. - ekkor szívesen tarkón lőttem volna magamat. Egymás után három jutsut használtam, hogy természetesnek hasson hogy itt nincs barlang, és kissé megzavarjam a pecsétet is, majd oda mentem Jirouhoz.  
>- Nem akarsz meghalni, tehát mond el hol van a pecsét.<br>- Nem tudod megszüntetni. Nincs meg hozzá az erőd.  
>- Azt majd meglátjuk az után, miután megnéztem milyen is az a jutsu. - ez után a bal oldala felé biccentett. A karján volt egy pecsét. Mintha csak egy tetoválás lett volna, de éreztem a Kígyó chakráját belőle. Koncentrálni kezdtem, a sajátomat, miközben vizsgáltam a pecsétet. Egyre több és több chakrát vezettem bele, ezzel egyre többet, és többet láttam belőle, közben pedig elővettem pár chakrapirulát hogy szinten tarthassam csupán vész esetére volt nálam pár de apránként mindegyiket elhasználtam. Csak az egészet felnyitni is nehéz volt, és most kezdenem is kell vele valamit. Fáradtan tanulmányozgatni kezdtem az egészet, és találtam benne pár hibát, viszont ezeket összekötni kifejezetten nehéz feladat volt, de legalább sikerült. - Nos most ki kell pihennem, magamat, és tovább tervezgetni a feloldó jutsut.<br>- Várj, te fel tudod oldani?  
>- Fel nyitottam teljesen, és apránként megértettem. Összesen öt gyenge pontot találtam, ami azt jelentené, hogy az öt elemmel lehetne feloldani, de talán annál jobb megoldást is találok.<br>- Mégis honnan tudsz ennyit?  
>- Tanultam az Uzumaki klán pecsétjeiről kifejezetten sokat. Az ő pecsét alapjaikra bármit rá lehet építeni, és aki azt megérti apránként bármelyiket meg tudja fejteni, ha megfelelően figyel.<br>- Soha nem gondoltam volna, hogy bárki ennyi dolgot el tud sajátítani… és ezt most egy 10 évesnek mondom.  
>- Külsőre az vagyok, de valójában már 26 éve élek. Igaz az emlékeim nagy része elveszett, mikor a kilencfarkúval harcoltam, de akkor is sokkal többet tudok, mint a hozzám hasonló korú emberek.<br>- Harcoltál a kyuubival?  
>- Nem csak harcoltam vele, hanem nekem hála sikerült legyőzni őt. Akkor még nem volt saját chakrám, és elnyeltem az övét, végül pedig kidőltem, majd fiatalodni kezdtem.<br>- Ezzel nem voltam tisztában. Akkor végül is idősebb vagy nálam.  
>- Ha úgy vesszük igen is, és nem is. Az emlékeim nagyja elveszett, de a fontosabb információkat meg tudtam tartani. Ezért az elmúlt hat évet azzal tudtam tölteni, hogy tanulok, és edzem.<p>

- Hat év alatt ennyit voltál képes tanulni?  
>- Nyitott voltam. Volt motivációm.<br>- És miért is segítesz? Nem lenne elég neked, ha Orochimaru megölne engem?  
>- Nem. A riválisom, és ellenfelem vagy. Igazságos harcban akarlak legyőzni, és ha egyszer egy ilyen harcba belehalok, akkor megtörténik.<br>- Most miért csak elfogtál akkor?  
>- Ez a feladatom a chunin vizsgán. Le kell hogy szállítsalak téged, de szerencséd van, mert Konohába kell hogy vigyelek, ott fognak kikérdezni, ami azt jelenti, ha túl éled az információk kiadását, akkor mindenképpen megküzdünk.<br>- Már előre érdekel a végeredmény. Szívesen harcolok veled, annak ellenére, hogy ki nem állhatlak.  
>- Nos akkor ezt megbeszéltük. - dőltem hátra, és figyeltem, hogy próbál e elszökni, de semmi, közben pedig ettem is. Ahogy eleget pihentem elkezdtem a jutsut. Sorra jöttek, és jöttek, és jöttek a kézjelek. Ezt harcban be nem tudnám vetni az biztos. Túl sok kézjel. Több mint kétszáz után szinte minden chakrámat bele vezetve a pecsétbe feltörtem azt, aminek hatására, a benne lévő chakra hátra lökött. - Ez aztán nehéz volt. - ekkor láttam meg, hogy ő is a falnak vágódott. Nem sérült meg, csak elájult. Nekem is könnyebb lesz aludnom egyet. Nem sokat csak pár órát igazi pihenés gyanánt. Ahogy felkeltem éreztem, hogy még nem vagyok rendben. A meghagyott cuccai között találtam chakrapirulákat, amiket elfogyasztottam, de csak különböző ellenmérgekkel, amik az esetleg benne lévő mérgeket semlegesítik. A barlang száját felnyitottam, majd Konoha felé vettem az irányt. Egy egész napig tartott az utam, mikor is a kapuban megállítottak.<br>- Áh üdv Akuma. Mi járatban? Nem vizsgáznod kellene?  
>- A feladatomat adom le. Én egy B szintű küldetés kellett, hogy megcsináljak, de sietnék. - mondtam, tovább haladva. Leadtam a küldetést a kínzó kamrában, ahol információkat szoktak kiszedni minden elfogott ellenfélből, majd felvettem a tekercset, ami bizonyítja, hogy kiválóan elvégeztem a küldetést, és mentem, a korábbi helyre, hogy leadhassam a tekercset. Az után egy föld alatti helyre vezettek, ahol kipihenhettem magamat. Ott kellett megvárnom a többieket. Csupán hét másik személy ért vissza olyan állapotban, hogy részt vehet a következő részen. Kaptunk még két napot, ezzel mindenki chakrája a maximumon lehet az első összecsapás alkalmával.<p>

Jó harcokra voltam felkészülve, használható ellenfelekkel szemben, de csalódnom kellett. Már akkor tudtam, mikor az első összecsapást néztem. Alap jutsuk és gyenge tajjutsu. Annyi esélyük sem volt ellenem, mint egy 3 éves kisgyereknek Kakashi ellen… Mikor eljött az időm be is mutathattam. Az első ellenfelemmel mikor harcolnom kellett bekötöttem a szememet, majd megidéztem egy földsárkányt, ami elvégezte a munkát helyettem. Ez után a helyére tettem a szemkötőmet, és visszamentem a nézőtér saját részünkre és ez után a helyet mértem fel. Egy olyan arénában vagyunk mint Konohában szokás tartani a vizsga ezen szakaszát, de azok a versenyek, valahogy… érdekesebbek. Talán jobb a felmérőnk, talán a csapatok rossz tagjai jutottak tovább, nem tudom, de ez gyerekesen kevés. Az után hogy ezzel végeztem jöhetett a következő küzdelem. Csak leugrottam, és nyújtózkodtam, míg megjött az ellenfelem. A tajjutsuja neki volt a legjobb, talán most megmutatom mit is tudok tajjutsuban, ha pedig valami csoda folytán olyan lenne mint Gai akkor meg van a megoldásom ellene is. Felkészültem, ő pedig nekem is rohant. Első végzetes hiba. Alá beszülte a küzdő tudásomat. Második végzetes hiba. Azt hitte gyorsabb nálam… már olyan gyermeteg gondolat, hogy komolyan sem tudtam venni. Játszadoztam vele, nem is védekeztem, csak kikerültem a csapásait, ekkor hátra ugrott, és ledobott pár súlyt magáról. Összességében úgy 3-4 mázsa lehetett, mire én is megszabadultam 3-tól. Rajtam még maradt bőven súly, ezt ő is láthatta. Feldühítettem, de ezzel rá jött muszáj komolyan vennie. A legjobb technikáit vette elő ellenem, még az egyik kaput is ki tudta nyitni a nyolcból, de ellenem nem volt elég, hiszen a sharingan sebességéhez kellett hozzászoknom. Nem mutattam túl sokat. Nem volt felesleges mozdulatom, egyetlen találatot sem kaptam be, az ellenfelem, viszont teljesen kikészült. Azt reméltem látok valami érdekes harcot, mikor kinyitotta az egyik kaput, de semmi technikája nem volt. Erős volt, és ennyi. Két ütést kapott a gyomrába, és egy térdelést a fejbe, majd felrúgva kapott egy lótuszt. Ahogy vége lett jöttek az orvosi csapatok, én pedig a falon felrohanva vissza tértem a nézőtérre. Már csak egy csata és nem éreztem esélyt a vereségre. Figyelnem kell, hiszen alábecsülhetek valakit, de sajnos kétlem. Felkészültem esetleges meglepetésekre. Nagy fordítást csinált minden harcában, ami azt jelenti, jöhet meglepetés. Volt egy kis szünet, hiszen nekem az előbb volt egy csatám, de csak öt percet voltam fent, és leugrottam.  
>- Biztos vagy benne, hogy kész vagy a harcra? - kérdezte a bíró.<br>- Ez kicsit egoistán fog hangzani, de sajnos esélye sincs ellenem, akkor sem, ha csal.  
>- Ez kissé kemény volt. Sokat fordított a csatáin.<br>- Hát sok sikert hogy ellenem is fordítson. - ez után megvártam míg az ellenfelem leér.  
>- Sok sikert. - ekkor végig mértem. Tűz és villám… suhant végig az agyamon, és vártam a támadását. Tűzgolyókkal támadt, amit egy föld fallal védtem ki, mire nekem rohant, én pedig használtam ismét a földsárkány technikát. Amit egy villám techikával könnyűszerrel kivédett, majd tovább rohamozott, én pedig három ütéssel eltérítettem minden lehetséges csapást, és mivel mellkason vágtam a tüdeje össze esett. Felfújta a tüdejét chakra segítségével, majd megrohamozott ismét. Mindent eltérítettem, majd 17 közvetlen ütést mértem rá, amivel a távolabbi fal felé küldtem el. Neki is vágódott, de felkelt, majd három tűzgolyót irányított felém, melyeket most kikerültem és egy technikával feltörtem a földet, egy másikkal pedig megannyi földklónt hoztam létre, és föld shurikeneket kezdtem el használni. Ő persze újabb villám technikát használt, amit nem ismertem, de képes volt vele minden addigi támadásomat semlegesíteni. Hát villám tökéletes a föld ellen… ideje szelet használni valahogy. Nem túl sok szél elemű technikát ismerek, amihez nem kellene valami egyéb eszköz. Sajnos megfelelő eszközt nem szívesen használok egy ilyen ellenfél ellen, így tűzre váltottam. Kapott a saját tűzgolyóiból, amit vízzel védett, mire a vízből klónokat hoztam létre. Meglepődött, de nem nagyon volt ideje ezzel foglalkozni. A két elemet, földet és vizet mostantól remekül tudtam keverni alakot adtam a sárnak, gólemi formákat. Egy medvét, egy tigrist, és egy átlagos gólemet hoztam létre, amik a klónjaimmal együtt támadták meg az ellenfelemet. Meglepett volt, támadt vízzel, tűzzel, és elektromossággal is, de esélye sem volt. Kiütöttem. Megszüntettem az általam létrehozott klónokat, és gólemeket, majd a kagék felé néztem.<br>- Nos mit mondanak erre a viccesen könnyű vizsgára? Megfelelő teljesítményt nyújtottam?  
>- Igen érdekes szintet mutattál, de kétlem, hogy ekkora teljesítménnyel chunin szintre engedhetnénk téged. - ez a felszólalás nagyon nem tetszett… Minden elemi klónt megidéztem, a gólemeket újra, és árnyék klónokat is idéztem.<br>- Kérem önöket küldjenek le ellenfélnek egy Jounin szintű személyt. Ilyen geninek ellen nem mutathattam meg mire is vagyok képes. A végén még megsemmisítettem volna őket, arra pedig jelenleg nem volt semmilyen motivációm. - a kagék vitatkozni kezdtek én pedig az ő ítéletükre vártam, és pihentem közben, hogy minél hamarabb visszaszerezem a megmaradt chakrámat. Ha megengedik, akkor remek harcot mutathatok nekik, ha nem akkor lehet rá kell vennem őket arra, hogy harcolnom keljen.


	4. vizsga és egy új feladat

Nos újabb epizód. Remélem tetszeni fog nektek. Lehet hogy késtem vele, de volt egy nehéz pillanatom, mire elkezdtem olvasni egy 258881 szavas angol ficcet, és beszippantott. A vége kissé unalmasnak tűnhet mert annyira sok dolog nem történt, de nagyon jó okom volt rá. Jó olvasást.

Ahogy a kagék vitatkoztak öt jounin jelent meg a csatatéren. Mindegyikük az egyik nagy nemzetből való volt. Ez után a vita felek abbahagyták amit csináltak.  
>- Úgy látszik öten döntöttek helyettünk. Ha ők ellen kibírsz 10 percet, az esetben megkaphatod a chunin rangot. - ez a kijelentés tetszett. Tisztelet tudóan elfogadtam az ajánlatot, és elkezdődött a harc. Elsőnek a klónjaimat és a kreálmányaimat akarták leszedni, ennek végeredménye az volt, hogy én magam nagyobb előnybe kerültem. Pontosan tudták, ki is vagyok én, ezért a velem való harcból folyamatosan ki akartak hátrálni ami mindig plusz sebekkel járt számukra, hiszen egy ingyen ütés, esetleg egy kisebb jutsu belefért, kivéve a konohai esetén. Amint őt rohamoztam meg, teljes mértékben rám koncentrált. Tajjutsu csatát vívtunk, ami közben elkezdtem a rajtam lévő súlyokat ledobálni. Mikor megszabadultam tőlük hosszú idő óta először, hihetetlenül könnyűnek és mozgékonynak éreztem magam. Olyan ebességgel harcoltam ellenfeleim ellen, amit nem vártak volna tőlem. Tudták tartani, hiszen náluk nem lehettem gyorsabb, de egyenlő fél voltam ami valószínűleg sokuk becsületén okozott sebet. Nem nagyon zavart, sőt örültem neki. Innentől lassan érdekesebbé váltak a dolgok. Az ellenfelem maximálisan komolyan vette harcunkat. Lassan a gyilkolási ösztön is megjelent mindegyik jouninnál. Ha ennyire komolyan vesszük, akkor nagy show műsort kell bemutatnom. A klónok és gólemek 5 percig bírták, ekkor fordultak mindannyian ellenem. Persze könnyen vettek, ami hiba volt. Egy földrengést okozó jutsu után náltam a saját technikámat. A föld megrepedezett, a lángok megjelentek, és megformálták a medvéket, és tigriseket, amint végeztem bevettem egy chakra pirulát, hiszen elég kimerült voltam, majd folytatódhatott a műsor. Sorra csak védekeztem, mivel ketten voltak rajtam. Ha egy lenne lenne esélyem vissza támadni, de így nincs. Idő közben pár kunai is előkerült, és ahogy erre volt időm, egyet magasan a falba dobtam mentő ötlet gyanánt, hiszen egy bomba felett harcoltam éppen, amiről csupán én tudtam. A kettő ellenfél elleni heves védekezésemből egy harmadik rúgása zökkentett ki, ami egy fának vágott. Ez után vissza rohantam két klón kíséretében, és a talpamba chakrát vezettem, ez által megnövelve a tapadást. Természetesen a klónok csupán fél percig, percig voltak elegek, de többre nem is volt szükségem, hiszen ideje volt teleportálni. Megjelentem a kunaiom mellett, és mire látták volna, hol vagyok, addigra a bomba robbant. Természetesen egyikük sem halt bele, mivel vissza fogtam magam, de egy ismeretlen jutsu és Minato technikája igen csak mély benyomást tett a kagékra. Vissza ugorva a csatatérre vártam az ítéletre.<br>- Kilenc percig harcoltál egyenlő félként a jouninokkal, majd ki ütötted őket. Kifejezetten tehetséges vagy, amit a geninek ellen nem tudtál megmutatni… - szólalt fel a Kazekage.  
>- De az egyességünkben tíz perc harc volt, ami azt jelenti, hogy nem teljesítetted. - jelentette ki a helyi kage, ami kissé felbosszantott. Még szép, hogy kevesebb ideig tartott, hiszen lenéztek az ellenfeleim.<br>- E helyett, felülmúltad a kagék várakozásait, és remek taktikai érzéket mutattál. - hallottam meg a ígyó hangját aki meg is jelent mögöttem.  
>- Bátor vagy Orochimaru, hogy megjelentél itt. - szóltam neki én. - Megannyi felfegyverzett ninja és öt kifejezetten erős várja hogy a nyakadat szegje.<br>- Nincsenek olyan ostobák, hogy azt higgyék egyedül jöttem. Emellett csupán miattad jöttem el megnézni mindezt.  
>- Miattam? Ez kedves, akkor ott állhatnál míg kibelezlek.<br>- Nem ijesztesz meg. Tudom mire vagy képes, és most teljesen ki vagy merülve, felemésztetted a chakrádat.  
>- Egy dolgot soha senki sem vesz számításba… Mindig van egy B tervem. - jelentettem ki, mire a súlyok remegni kezdtek, majd össze álltak egy hatalmas nagy pecsétté, amire csupán egy kevés vér kellett, amit az egyik sebemből könnyedén rákentem, mire az előző jutsuból ismert lények újra megjelnetek.<br>- Ők megidézhető lények?  
>- Oh, annál itt sokkal többről van szó, de hagyom, hogy a saját bőrödön tapasztald meg. - feleltem könnyedén, míg azok megrohamozták őt, én pedig felrohantam a falon, és pár kézjel után felkészítettem. - Gyorsított vég! - kiáltottam, mire a korábbi robbanás négyszerese söpört végig az arénán. Ahogy az az által okozott porfelhő eltűnt rengeteg hulla volt látható. Hozzávetőlegesen úgy 30-40 szökött vagy halottnak hitt ninja. A korábbi ellenfeleimet sikerült még a robbanás előtt elvinni. Mivel a jutsum irányított volt, így csak felfelé és lefelé okozott károkat, oldal irányba nem. Ez volt a végső meglepetés amivel szolgálni tudtam. Leereszkedtem, és ledőltem, mivel állni már nem volt erőm. Pár perccel később Minato jelent meg előttem.<br>- Remek erődemonstráció. Gratulálok a chunin rangodhoz. - jelentette ki, mire megnyugodtam, és lassanként felkeltem.  
>- Köszönöm Hokage-sama. - mondtam úgy, mintha erre szükség volna, pedig minden konohai tudta, hogy számomra ő csak Negyedik, vagy Minato, hiszen egyenrangú félként képes kezelni amit sokan nem tudnának elképzelni. Persze harcban semeddig sem bírnám ellene, de az másik kérdés. Ez után bejött egy orvosi osztag, hogy ellásson engem, majd még több tucat, felmérni a halottak számát, és esetleges túlélőket keresni.<p>

Öt napig voltam ágyhoz kötve, szó szerint, mire kiengedtek, és azonnal Konoha felé indultam. A holtesteket átnézték, kisebb mennyiségű vérdíj volt némelyik fején amit megkaptam, viszont Orochimaru nem volt ott. Valószínűleg egy különleges klón technikát használt, ami nagyjából egy klón technika és megszálló vagy báb technika is egyben, mivel a hullák egyike lehetett az amit irányított. Ezért IS nem támadt többek között. Tudtam, hogy sokkal többről nem lehet szó, viszont felkeltettem a kígyó érdeklődését, ami nem kis dolog, és nem kis gond. Gondolkodni kezdtem, hogy változtassak e terveimen, vagy sem, de rájöttem felesleges, sőt káros lenne, hiszen azzal a fejlődés esélyeit venném el több tehetséges gyerektől, ami igazságtalan lenne. Vissza érve a faluba az első dolgom az volt, hogy meglátogassam Minato irodáját.  
>- Üdv Akuma. Ha jól tudom, még nincs itt az ideje hogy küldetésre menj.<br>- És egy ideig nem is jön el. Szeretnék egy fontos kéréssel előállni.  
>- Mi lenne az? - látom felkeltettem az érdeklődésedet.<br>- Több akadémiai diák ügyéről. Szeretném képezni őket, külön külön, és esetlegesen kisebb csoportokban is, amihez többek között a te engedélyedre is szükségem lenne.  
>- Kik lennének azok?<br>- Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino és végezetül TenTen, akinek tehetségét az egyik klónom fedezte fel, míg nem voltam itt.  
>- Az utolsó fegyverekhez való tehetségéről eddig is tudtál.<br>- Amiben annyira nem is mozgok otthonosan mint szeretnék, de másban is tehetséges, amit én szívesen fejlesztenék, ha lehetőségem nyílna rá.  
>- És mi az ami miatt ennyire tanítani akarod őket?<br>- Szükségük lesz rá. Ha hamarabb elkezdik a fejlődést sokkal korábban állnak majd olyan szinten, hogy kezelhessék a rossz helyzeteket is.

- Ez mindenkire igaz.  
>- Ebben egyet értek, viszont számukra hatványozottan.<br>- Elfogadom az ajánlatot HA náluk idősebb diákokat is fogadsz magad mellé egészen addig, míg a tanítványaid között nem lesz 3-4 genin is.  
>- Nem lesz egyszerű dolgom, és megannyi chakrára lesz szükségem hozzá, hogy annyi személyt tanítsak egyszerre, de ha ez a feltétel akkor elfogadom.<br>- Holnapra összeírok mindent amit ehhez mondanék, esetleges ajánlásokkal, és vedd komolyan. Ez lesz a küldetésed, mindaddig míg egy általad tanított személy át nem megy a chunin vizsgán a TE tanításaidnak hála.  
>- Értettem, Ha nem probléma pár személlyel már ma elkezdem az edzést.<br>- Tégy ahogy jónak látod Akuma. - felelte, majd távoztam. Ideje edzéseket tartani. Elsőnek szinte kimerítettem a tartalékaimat klónok idézésével, melyek a többi helyére mentek, amik eltűnésével már rendben voltam. Kaptam vissza annyi chakrát, hogy pár apróbb dolgot meg tudjak vele mutatni. Elsőnek Narutot kerestem fel, hiszen szinte biztos, hogy már megint nincs órán.

Helyes volt a tippem, mivel a klónomat hamar megtaláltam a város körüli erdőben figyelve Narutot. Nem vett rólam tudomást, de nem is kellett. Egyetlen klónom sem hagyhatja el a posztját kivéve ha éppen lecserélem, és ő egy friss volt. Leplezve meglepettségemet, hogy nem rament eszik ugrottam le mellé.  
>- Üdv. Hogy halad az edzésed. - riadtan fordult meg, de aztán megnyugodott.<br>- Remekül Akuma. Már megy a fára mászás koncentráció nélkül is. - indult el lassan az egyik fa oldalán felfelé. Tetszett, milyen könnyedén csinálja  
>- És mennyit gyakorlod?<br>- Napi egy, másfél órát. - ekkor kicsit elkomorodott a tekintetem, majd egyik kezemmel megragadtam a karját hogy pontosan megvizsgáljam a chakra rendszerét, és hogy milyen chakra kering többségében benne.  
>- Már értem miért, és hogyan. - ültem le elé enyhén aggódó arckifejezéssel. - Had mondjak el neked valamit. Igen csak különleges vagy, ugyanis három egymástól eltérő chakra kering benned. Az elsőt hívnám a te sajátodnak, ami meglepően magas, olyan chunin szintű. A másodikat, egyszerűen csak idegen chakrának, amit sokkal nehezebben kontrollálsz, viszont szinte végtelen, és minden jutsudhoz ebből használsz annyi mennyiséget, amennyi az elsőből van. És van egy harmadik, ami a kettő egyenlő keveréke. Nagyon ritka hogy valakinek 3 -féle chakra legyen a testében. HA az arányokat nézzük hozzávetőlegesen 8-9 olyan személy lehet veled együtt akinek ennyi -féle chakrája van. A kettő valamivel gyakoribb, mivel sokan elnyelik hozzá mások chakráját, vagy képesek különböző technikával a sajátjukhoz keverni még valamit, ezzel megnövelve a mennyiséget, és végül az átlag mint én, egy fajtával. - mindezt aggodalmas hangon mondtam végig.<br>- Ez miért baj? Hiszen az idegen chakrát akkor csak le kell meríteni, és hozzáférek a többihez, nem? - viszonylag okos, és mégis teljesen ostoba. Látszik rajta a különbség, amit a szülei, és az utálat hiánya okoz.  
>- Sajnos nem ilyen egyszerű. Az idegen chakra is vissza töltődik és nem hiszem, hogy ismerek olyan jutsut, ami elég gyorsan szívna le nagy mennyiségű chakrát, és nem merítene kis testileg, egyébként pedig nem ez az egyetlen módja hogy megoldjuk.<br>- Mi lenne a többi?  
>- Egy másik van. Megtanítom hogyan válaszd szét őket, és tudatosan használd őket kedved na meg szükség szerint.<br>- Akkor most edzünk?

- Még szép. - nem lesz könnyű dolgom.

A kezdet volt a legnehezebb. Ostobán használja az erejét, így több jutsut csináltattam vele, és ha a Kyuubi erejét akarta használni megzavartam… több mint másfél óráig tartott, míg rátalált a keverékre, amikor is hagytam had lássa a különbséget. Csak egy egyszerű klón jutsu, de három sikeres klónt hozott össze.  
>- Sikerült, megvan a saját chakrám! - ugrott fel örömével a klónokkal együtt.<br>- Tévedsz ez csupán a keverék volt. A sajátoddal úgy 5-6 is sikerült volna, igaz sokkal fáratabb is lennél.  
>- Akkor inkább ezt használom.<br>- Nem ajánlom. Inkább keresd meg mi a különbség a kettő között, ezzel felfedezve a sajátodat, és mutasd meg nekem úgy, hogy arra koncentrálsz. - nem igazán értette mit akarok, de elkezdte. Úgy negyed óráig koncentrált.  
>- Azt hiszem megvan. - mondta én pedig oda léptem hozzá. Tényleg megtalálta. Ekkor felhúztam a felsőjét és két különböző pecsétet helyeztem az eredetire. - Ez meg mégis mire volt jó? - kérdezte felháborodottan, arra, ahogy megütöttem a hasát a pecsétek elhelyezésére.<br>- Nos ha a második chakrát gyűjtöd a tested el fog nehezedni úgy a súlyod duplája leszel, és kisebb elektromos hullámokat is fogsz érezni, ami csak csípni fog. Ha a harmadikat akkor ugyan az, csupán csak negyed annyi súlyt fogsz érezni magadon pluszban int a másik esetében. - láttam rajta, hogy még mindig nem érti – Ezzel inspirállak, hiszen ha a saját chakrádat nagy mértékben fejleszted, nem lesz szükséged a másik kettőre, vagy ha lesz is, csak a harmadikra. Most végezd el a fára mászós tréninget 25 alkalommal, úgy hogy minden olyan ágon végig mész, aminek el kell bírnia a súlyodat.

- Rendben Akuma. - nem tetszett neki, de tudta rám számíthat, és mindenre jó okom van. Neki is kezdett, de csupán 17-szer sikerült neki, míg ki nem merült.  
>- Látod, ez történik, ha nem szoksz hozzá hogyan oszd be a saját energia tartalékaidat.<p>

- Ez a tréning módszer csak legyengít.  
>- Kezdetben igen, de később mikor már nagyobb mennyiségű chakrával rendelkezel rá fogsz jönni, hogy e nélkül a tréning nélkül sokszor ott hagynád a fogad c szintű küldetéseken.<br>- Én nem hiszen én vagyok Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. - örültem, hogy nem a hokage fiát mondta… lenyelettem volna vele pár kunait ha azt mondja.  
>- Ez esetben ideje egy kis tajjutsu edzésnek. Egy kevés stílust verek beléd.<br>- Csak szeretnéd! - felelte, majd megrohamozott.

Nos pár meglepetés támadást kivéve semmi stílust nem mutatott, viszont az osztályában ez amit tud éppen elég. Én ennyivel nem érem be. Meg fogom tanítani neki mindazt amit el kell sajátítania. Legalább 5 eltérő stílus, amelyekbe belemoshatók a jutsuk, és kunait is használhat közben esetleg kisebb tőröket. Én persze szó szerint értettem, hogy stílust verek elé. Stílusosan harcoltam ellene. Az ütések közepette viszont volt valami amire nem számítottam. Hason találtam, pontosan a pecsétnél, egy lazább csapás volt csak, hogy jelezzem rést hagyott az addig elfogadható védelmén, viszont abban a pillanatban egy csatornában találtam magam Narutoval szemben.  
>- Ez egy genjutsu? - kérdezett rá<br>- Ha az lenne, már kioldottam volna, ez más. Nagy mennyiségű chakrát koncentráltak össze a hasadra elhelyezett pecsétek, amik az enyémmel keveredtek. Úgy tűnik a fizikai kontaktus elhozott minket ide ami nem túl jó hír. Egyelőre nem tudom, hogyan mennyünk ki. - indultam el az egyik irányba, majd üvöltést hallottam arról. - Úgy tűnik megtaláltam a megfelelő utat magamnak. Ha kijutok te is kint leszel, maradj itt.  
>- Dehogy maradok! Nem fogom tétlenül várni míg kimész, és mi van, ha én itt ragadok?<br>- Naruto, ha velem jössz, olyan dolognak leszel szemtanúja, aminek nem szabadna.  
>- Mégis honnan tudhatnád? Még sosem jártál itt.<br>- Egyszerűen csak tudom, és kész. Fogadd el. Vannak dolgok, amikre még nem állsz készen. - nem tetszett neki, de egy újabb hatalmas erejű morgó hang után, mintha meggondolta volna magát, és maradt volna. Megindultam a Kyuubi felé, és egészen hamar oda is értem. - Mond csak, nem akarsz kiengedni minket innen? Ha kivonnád a chakrád a pecsét környékéről mindenki tehetné amit kell neki.  
>- HAHAHA! - hallottam erőteljes és kissé gúnyos nevetését. - Azt hiszed, hogy ennyi bezártság után, csak úgy elengedlek? Főleg téged? Te vagy az oka annak, hogy el lettem zárva!<br>- Nélkülem is megtörtént volna, csupán előtte két részre szakít Minato, és belehal a lepecsételésedbe, ahogy Kushina is. Naruto hosszasan szenvedett volna, és a fájdalmat ami azzal járt te is átérezted volna! Gondold végig, mennyivel jobban jártál ezzel a módszerrel!  
>- Miért higgyek neked?<br>- Azért mert pontosan tudod ki vagyok! Tudod, minden amit mondok megtörténhetett olna, ha nem jelenek meg!  
>- És örüljek ennek? Örüljek, hogy mindenképpen vesztettem volna?<br>- Örülj annak, hogy most esély van a dolgokat másképpen csinálni, hogy nem szenvedsz, és képes lehetsz formálni egy leendő hatalmas erejű személyt!

- Mégis it akarsz tőlem?  
>- Hogy segítsd tanítani! Mutasd meg mire képes a te erőddel, és hogyan használhatja, míg én megtanítom a saját erejét használni.<br>- Ne nevettess, mégis miért tenném meg?  
>- Mert ha egyszer meghal, akkor te is vele halsz, ezzel pedig te is tisztában vagy Kurama!<br>- Honnan tudod a nevem?  
>- Ezt te is nagyon jól tudod. Hallgass rám és segíts edzeni Narutot. Nélküled nem érem el az általam kijelölt szintet időben. Meg akarsz halni?<br>- Legyen! Mikor te nem edzed néha é magam is meg fogom tenni, de addig nem, míg el nem mondod neki, hogyan is kerültem ide.  
>- Erre én is kíváncsi lennék. - jelentette ki bátornak tűnve, remegő térdekkel a kis 6 éves Naruto. Nem volt más választásom elkezdtem neki elmesélni a dolgokat.<p>

Hosszú beszélgetés következett. Naruto végig sokkban volt, onnantól, hogy tudta, mit is kellett megtennie az apjának. Egy ideig próbáltam megnyugtatni, de nem igazán ment, majd csend következett. Percekig nem szólalt meg senki.

- Ezért büszke rád minden percben az apád, mert a puszta létezéseddel is Konohát védelmezed tőlem. - jelentette ki Kurama.  
>- Mégis mi lenne, ha mások is tudnának róla?<br>- Akkor a falu ellened fordulna apád ellenére is. - jelentettem ki. - Össze kell gyűjtened azokat, akikben megbízol, akikért feláldoznád magadat. Azoknak majd elmondhatod, de válassz óvatosan. Sok dolog történt, és nem tudom, hogy kiben bízhatsz meg ennyire jelenleg, aki nem tudná.  
>- Akuma, bocs hogy megzavarlak, de hogy van ugyan olyan chakrád mint nekem? - kérdezte a Kyuubi<br>- Nincs ugyan olyan chakrám. Az enyém nem démoni, mint a tiéd.  
>- Tudod jól, hogy nem erre gondoltam. Minden más… mintha a saját chakra rendszeremre néznék egy ember testében, csak emberibb a végeredmény.<br>- Talán azért, mert a te erődből jött létre az enyém. Míg nem loptam el valahogyan azt, addig a testemnek inden fajta chakra vad idegen volt.  
>- De mégis tudod használni velem ellentétben. - szólalt fel Naruto.<br>- Mert számomra átalakult. Nem ugyan az teljesen, mint amit neked kell megszoknod, csak nagyon hasonlít rá.  
>- Akuma, nézd meg képes vagy e még többet elvenni belőle. - nem feleltem, csak a hatalmas ketrec elé léptem, mire Kurama oda tette az egyik kezét, és éreztem ahogy feltöltődöm az ő chakrájával, majd egy pillanatra minden elsötétült.<p>

- NARUTO! AKUMA! - hallottam egy kislány hangját, majd körbe nézve egy aggódó Hinatát láttam. Azonnal oda ugrottam.  
>- Minden rendben? - kérdeztem az ijedt lánytól.<br>- M-miért nem mozdultatok eddig?  
>- Nos Naruto hasánál nagy mennyiségű chakra gyűlt össze, és ahogy megütöttem kontaktusba léptem vele, ami miatt reakció lépett fel a kettőnk chakra rendszerében.<br>- É-értem. - mondta reszketve a lány, és csak ekkor vettem észre, hogy a byakuganja aktív. Egyébkét nem hiszem hogy érti, de ha tévedek, akkor rengeteget kellett már hogy tanuljon. - M-mi volt az a különös chakra ami átáramlott beléd? - kérdezett rá félve?  
>- Áh, hogy az. Az a mennyiség ami reakcióba lépett, és eltorzult Az én testem jobban képes lesz feldolgozni, mint Narutoé. - ekkor a szőke is magához tért a sokkból, amit a lány jelenléte okozott neki.<br>- Szia Hinata, remélem nem ijesztettünk rád nagyon. - mondta a megszokott vigyorával, mire kicsit felrázta a lányt.  
>- Mi lenne, ha együtt edzenétek? Narutonak el kell egy kis tajjutsu edzés, és a chakra használatán is fejleszteni kellene. Tudom, hogy tudod mit kell tenned.<p>

- I-igen, de nem néznéd meg előtte, mennyit fejlődtem? - ekkor elmosolyodtam.  
>- Mutasd meg, és ha kell kicsit finomítok a mozdulataidon. - ekkor felkelt, felvette az alapállást, és megmutatta, mit tud. Volt amit nem is gondoltam, hogy ilyen könnyedén elsajátít, és csak kevés korrekciót kellett megtennem, mielőtt magukra hagytam őket.<p>

Ahogy végeztem Sasukéhoz mentem, aki szinte azonnal észrevett, pedig megpróbáltam elbújni előle.  
>- Szia Akuma.<br>- Üdv. Látom sokat fejlődött a chakra érzékelésed, és a hatodik érzéked.

- A klónjaidon sokat edzettem.  
>- Igen, tudok róla.<br>- Miért van most is rajtam egy klón?  
>- Mert a folyamatosan tudni akarom, hogyan fejlődsz, és később még lesz egy fontos elintézni valóm, és ha a terveim szerint alakulnak a dolgok, sok chakrára lesz szükségem.<br>- Egy régi vita?  
>- Akár nevezhetjük annak is, most viszont szeretném megmutatni a vízen járást, és pár próba után megmutatom hogyan lazíts, hiszen eddig azt nem igazán tetted.<br>- Miért lazítsak? Edzenem kell!  
>- A túl sok edzéssel leterheled az izmaidat, és lazítás nélkül nem fejlődsz, sőt rossz esetben rontasz a kondíciódon.<br>- Értem Akuma-sama. - mondta büszkén várva az edzést.  
>- Nos most elnézem, mivel úgy is edzünk. - ezzel pedig elindulta a közelben lévő tóhoz, amin régebben az óriási tűzgolyó jutsut tanulta, majd sétálni kezdtem rajta. Éreztem, hogy minden lépésem nehezebb, mint az átlagos víz esetén. - Nem lesz könnyű dolgod, a víz tele van chakrával, de ez csak még nagyobb hatékonyságot is ad a tanulásnak. - ez után kimentem hozzá.<p>

- Mi a titka?  
>- Nos, míg a fára mászáshoz azonos, és egyenletes chakramennyiséget kellett a talpadba koncentrálnod, addig itt alkalmazkodnod kell a víz rugalmasságához, és hullámzásához.<br>-Értettem. - ezzel koncentrlni kezdte a chakráját, és megkezdte a tréninget. Úgy fél órát hagytam hogy csinálja, mikor is térdig állt abban a vízben, amiben teljesen el kellett volna merülnie. Nem rossz.  
>- Ez után, már később menni fog, most gyere velem.<br>- Máris. - indult meg kifelé. Kíváncsi volt, hogy mit tervezek. Elsőnek is egy masszőr szalonba vittem el. Olcsóbb fajta, de remek.  
>- Üdvözlöm Akuma-san. Látom most van önnel valaki. - szólalt meg a pultnál álló fiatal nő. Nem rég lett 18 de már három éve kisegítő masszőr na meg a vendégek többségét is ő szokta fogadni<br>- Igen Anzu-san. Ő itt Uchiha Sasuke. Jelenleg a tanítványom, ahogy pár másik fiatal is, és a Hokage engedélye miatt fel kell vennem még pár akadémistát, sőt genineket is.  
>- Akkor bizonyára rengeteg stressz lehet önben. Szólok Takaonak hogy megérkezett, és várja a megszokott masszőr helységben.<br>- Örülnék neki, és annak is, ha lehetőség szerint te vennéd kezelésbe Sasukét. Ez lesz az első masszázs amit kap, és fiatal kora ellenére elég sokat edzett már. Nem lesz olyan katasztrófa, mint én voltam, de nem árt elővigyázatosnak lenni, oh, és én állok mindent. - mondtam mire csak egy gonosz mosoly jelent meg az arcán, de pontosan tudom mennyibe fog nekem az kerülni, hogy egy időre emiatt ki kell tenniük a zárva táblát. Csupán két női masszőr van, és a férfiak nem megfelelőek arra, hogy fogadják a vendégeket. Túl ijesztőek. Ez után besétáltam az ötös szobába, ahol csak ninjákat, és magas rangú személyeket masszíroznak, és levéve a felsőmet az ágyra feküdtem. A szoba hangulatos volt, halvány zöld színe nyugtató hatású, és kellemes zene is volt, relaxálni. Egy kisebb rádióról ment az egész. Az ágyon kívül csak két polc és egy szekrény volt a 3*4 méteres szobában. Nem kellett túl sokat várnom, megjelent a masszőröm. Ő 29 éves volt, és masszőr állása mellett anyuka is, és ex-ninja.  
>- Hallottam genineket, akadémiai diákokat és kisebbeket is fogsz tanítani. Mi ennek az oka? - kérdezte, miközben lassan neki esett a hátamnak.<br>- Nos volt pár személy, akikben rejtett potenciált láttam, amit én magam akartam a felszínre hozni, de hogy megtehessem, el kellett vállalnom egy küldetést, és most kereshetek még jó pár új tanítványt.  
>- Áh, értem. Örülnék, ha az én fiamat is edzenéd. Tudom, hogy milyen hatékony vagy ha a saját edzésedről van szó, és neki szüksége lenne rá.<br>- Hány éves is?  
>- 11 jövőre végzi el az akadémiát, ha nem bukik meg. Nem megy neki az alakváltás.<br>- Nos majd megnézem mit tehetek, viszont nagyon megromlottak az információ forrásaid, ha csak kérdésed van, és nem szolgálsz semmilyen egyéb dologgal.  
>- Orochimarut majdnem elkaptuk. Úgy egy órával az előtt hagyhatta el a bázist, mielőtt odaértünk, mivel az embereinek többsége még ott volt. Nagy visszhangja lehet majd a jövőben ennek, ha senki sem intézi el addig.<br>- Ez minden?  
>- Nem. Menj el Ibikihez. Ő majd elvezet a csatateretekre. Meglehe a riválisoddal a nagy meg nem zavart küzdelem, amire már régóta vársz. Megmutathatod, mennyit is tudsz ha nem támaszkodhatsz a föld elem segítségére.<br>- A nélkül sem vagyok sokkal sebezhetőbb. Félre fogom söpörni, vagy ő söpör félre engem. A vége mindenképpen az utolsó harcunkat fogja elhozni. - ekkor kuncogni kezdett. - Mégis mi olyan vicces? - nem tetszik ez nekem… tud valamit, amit eddig nem mondott el.  
>- Majd rájössz, mikor végeztek a harcotokkal.<p>

- Csak azt mond el, hogy aggódnom kell e.  
>- Egyáltalán nem, sőt szerintem örülni fogsz a dolognak, de ennél többet nem mondhatok. Ez is túl sok információ volt már.<br>- Értem… nos akkor ha nincs semmi érdekesség, akkor mostantól csak élvezem azt, ahogy a kezeiddel csodát teszel a hátammal. - nem válaszolt, én pedig szinte azonnal éreztem, hogy komolyan veszi a dolgát. Legalább negyed órán át masszírozott, mire végzett, én pedig úgy éreztem, annyira ellazított, hogy ha megütnek csak remegek majd mint a kocsonya. Mikor kimentem Sasuke még bent volt, de nem kellett rá sokat várnom. Ahogy kiért láttam rajta, hogy jelenleg képtelen lenne fagyos arcot mutatni Megerőltetve magát sem menne neki. - Nos én azt javaslom két havonta gyere el ide. - mondtam neki, miközben Anzu felé haladtam, aki felém nyújtott egy 90.000-res számlát, de a bezárási díj elég alacsonynak látszott. - Nincs ebben valami hiba?  
>- Oh egyáltalán nincs. Mikor be akartam zárni jött még egy vendég,ami miatt két percre tele voltunk egyébként is.<br>- Ritka nagy szerencsém van, mert lehetne a duplája is amit fizetek, ha nincs így. - nyújtottam az összeget, és 20.000 borravalót. - A borravaló fifti-fifti.

- Had lássam csak mennyi a borravalóm. - jött elő Takao. - Csak ennyi? - háborodott fel villámokat szóró tekintettel  
>- Igen, cserébe biztosan fejlesztem a fiad képességeit. Egy év alatt felkészíthetem chunin szintre. - ekkor megkönnyebbült.<p>

- És én? - érdeklődött Anzu, mire Sasuke adott még neki annyit, mint én adtam kettejüknek.

- Én voltam az, aki érezte a remek munkát a én kötelességem kifizetni a borravalót, ha már a számla rám eső felét nem. - mondta komolyan.  
>- Tisztelet tudó kis srác vagy. - jegyezték meg, majd távoztunk.<p>

- Ügyes voltál. Ha kapnak borravalót, de keveslik hárpiák tudnak lenni, tehát vigyázz, ha adsz nekik, akkor az legyen 10% körül.  
>- Renden. És most lesz még valami?<br>- Igen. Eszünk is, mivel néha nem árt a gyomornak, ha kényeztetve van több heti edzés és kevés kaja mellett. - mondtam, majd gondolkodni kezdtem. - Nos hová menjünk? - kérdeztem magamtól.

- Nem tudom. Nem igazán szoktam éttermekbe járni, és hasonló helyet, az egyetlen amit tudok, az az, amit Naruto emleget folyamatosan.

- Nos igen, az tényleg jó hely, de csak ramen van. Ajánlom neked, viszont most valami másnak van itt az ideje, főleg nekem. - Ez után kevés séta után egy újabb helyre mentünk be, ahol össze futottunk Shikamaruval, és Choujival, na meg természetesen mind kettejük szüleivel, akik magukhoz hívtak minket.  
>- Hallottuk Hokage-samatól, hogy pár diákot veszel magad mellé Akuma. - jegyezte meg Chouza. Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy főképpen ő fog beszélni.<br>- Nos igen, és a ti fiaitok is köztük lesznek, míg az általam felfedezett rejtett potenciált meg nem mutatom nekik, de aztán az ő edzésük abba marad.

- Lesz olyan akié nem?  
>- Eddig két személyét kétlem. Az egyikük Sasuke, akit ti is itt láthattok, a másikuk Naruto, aki jelenleg is Hinata társaságában edz miközben a helyzetet két klónom megfigyeli.<br>- Nem tudod az fiatal hölgy nagy fejlődésének az okát? Elképesztő mit tud tajjutsuval művelni. Kicserélték egy másikra?

- Nem, csupán megmutattam egy számára kényelmesebb technikát, ami igen csak nagy sikert aratott. Már ő maga fejleszti annak ellenére, hogy még csak pár mozdulatot mutattam meg neki. Míg a vizsgán voltam, 20 lépést sajátított el amit terveztem, és még 6-ot talált ki önmaga. Elképesztő, hogy megfelelő motiváltság mellett mire képes, de a kontrollon, és ezen kívül nem sokat fogok neki tanítani.  
>- Mi van Sasukéval én Narutoval?<br>- Az ő esetük más. A kontrol, és tajjutsu mellé tanítok nekik nin-, gen-, és kenjutsut is (kenjutsu=fegyverforgatás) és talán pár kombinációját ezeknek harcban, emellett növelem a chakrájuk mennyiségét, és az állóképességüket is.  
>- Az utóbbi kettőnek Naruto nincs híján.<p>

- De még mindig nem elég. Azt akarom, hogy a saját chunin vizsgájukra erősebbek legyenek, int én most.

- Az nagy feladat lesz. - jegyezte meg Shikaku.

- Nos igen, nem kevés feladat, de nem mondhatom azt, hogy megfutamodom előle. A ti általatok hátrahagyott örökséget ők fogják cipelni. Meg kell bizonyosodnom róla, hogy megfelelő teljesítményt fognak nyújtani. - ezzel a gyerekek ügyesen elterelték a témát, én pedig megebédelhettem, majd Sasukétól elbúcsúzva elindultam, hogy pontot tegyek az i végére….


	5. Felkészülés és távozás

Nos megjelent az új rész. Remélem örültök neki.

Ibikihez érve meg sem kellett szólalnom, azonnal behívott két ANBUT Az egyiket, hogy vigyen el a küzdelmem színhelyére, a másikat pedig Jirouért. Követtem akit kellett, és egy arénába érkeztünk, hasonlóhoz ahhoz, amit a Konohai chunin vizsga második fordulójánál használnak, ha túl sokan jutnak túl a vizsgán, de itt nagyobb volt a nézőtér, és jobban volt kialakítva. Rengeteg néző érkezett, majd ahogy ellenfelem megjelent egy pajzsot emeltek körénk, hogy megvédjék a kint lévőket az esetleges terület pusztító jutsuk, és kivédett jutsuk hatása alól. Remek ötlet volt, így nem kell visszafognom magamat. Meghajoltunk egymás előtt, tudva, hogy ez lesz a mi legnagyobb harcunk, majd harci állást vettünk fel, és mindketten hagytuk hogy a chakránk szabadon áramoljon a testünkbe, növelve ezzel az összes érzékünk hatékonyságát, és csak ekkor vettem észre, mekkora erőt is kaptam Kurama által. Ahogy erre rájöttem, nem is húztam az időt, elkezdtem pazarolni a chakrám. Egy földsárkány jutsuval indítottam, azonnal húsz sárkányt elindítva, amit öt villámsárkánnyal védett, de az elterelés ekkor már teljes volt. Föld-, és árnyékklónok voltak körülöttem, amik készek voltak rohamozni, és nem is fogtam vissza egyet sem, sőt én magam is megindultam. Ő egy elektromos teret létrehozó technikát használt, és ahogy a földbe ütött megrázott hatótávon belül mindenkit, ugyan akkor engem, és a klónok egy részét ez nem zavarta, majd pedig tajjutsuba kényszerítettük. Soha nem támadtam ilyen hévvel, mert egyetlen alkalommal sem volt ennyi chakrám, így ez a harc már eldőlt… pedig nem így akartam nyerni. Végül a harci vágyam felülmúlta a józan eszemet, hátra ugrottam, és kioldottam az összes klónt, mire ő villám klónokat idézett. Negatív bennük, hogy mikor leütöd őket, megráz az áram, de ez jelenleg nem zavart, hagytam, hadd rohamozzanak meg. Újabb tajjutsu csata, most az ő oldalán volt hatalmas előny, viszont csak a klónok támadtak, ő valamit előkészített. Ahogy a klónokon lassan átjutottam, egy tigrissel találtam szembe magamat, amelyik pánélt viselt. Láthatóan egy idéző jutsut használt. A tigrisre elkezdtem föld technikákat használni. Megrengettem a talajt, majd falat emeltem elé, és ahogy azon átugrott egy újabb földsárkánnyal találta szembe magát, amely vissza lökte egészen Jirou mellé. Széles mosoly húzódott az arcomra, ahogy a robbanó jutsumhoz hasonló jutsut idéztem… egészen pontosan a prototípust, melynél csak maga a robbanás marad el, a megidézett állatok megmaradtak, viszont kétszer annyi chakrát használtam, így elég nehéz lesz őket legyőzni.

- Ilyen hamar véget akarsz vetni a csatánknak?  
>- Nem jobb egy vissza számláló bomba fölött harcolni? Ha az egyikünk nem veszít időben, akkor mind ketten nagyot fogunk szólni. - láthatóan tetszett neki, az a felelőtlen lépés, amit nem követtem el. Rárohamoztunk egymásra, majd a tigrissel közösen villám technikákat kezdtek használni. Először is önmagukat töltötték árammal, amivel csökkentették a sérülések mértékét, aztán a fegyvereiket töltötték meg. A tigris esetében ez a karmokat jelentette. Ellenem sem volt rossz, hiszen rám is hatással van az áram… Mindig feltalálja magát, ahogy én is. Ahogy átjutott a megidézett lényeimen, és én is kiütöttem a tigrisét, elkezdtük ledobni a súlyokat. Majdnem azonos tömegről beszélünk, nem tudnám eldönteni melyikünk viselt többet. Újabb roham indult meg, ez esetben egy-egy ellen. Teljes erőből minden ismert technikát keverve próbáltuk a másikat a földbe döngölni, míg nem eljutottam arra a pontra, hogy megmutatom, senki sem versenyezhet velem, cska a Hokage. Elkezdtem használni az ő technikáját, mellyel elnyerhetném a vörös villanás címet. Minden irányba tőröket dobtam, és ezzel kedvem szerint formáltam át a csata helyzetét. Esélytelen volt hogy veszítsek, és végül döntöttem. Nem így akarok nyerni. - Egy utolsó nagy roham?<br>- Mire gondolsz?  
>- Mind kettőnk ismer speciális technikákat, miért nem rohamozzuk meg egymást ezekkel? Hagyok neked időt, hogy előhozd a sajátjaidat.<p>

- Egy végső mindent eldöntő pusztító összecsapás, mi? Benne vagyok. - ezzel sorra jöttek a kézjelek, és jutsuk felőle, míg én csakrával kezdtem el feltölteni mind a két kezem. Rengeteget tanultam, és olyan dolgokat értem el, amikkel megváltoztathatnák mindent… egyik kezemben lassanként a jól ismert rasengan jelent meg, melyben rengetek apró kavics is keringett, majd nőni kezdett, vele együtt pedig a kavicsok is. Végül akkora gömb lett, mint a fejem, a kavicsok pedig egy belső forgó gyűrűrendszerré álltak össze. A másik kezemben pedig mindenki meglepetésere egy a chidorira hasonlító technika jelent meg. Nem az volt, gyengébb volt nála, és a jellegzetes hang sem volt jelen, de a nézőtéren pár pillanatra mindenkit össze zavart a hiszen látszatra ugyan az volt e két technika. Végül a két kezemet egymás felé indítottam fuzionálni a jutsukat, majd mikor elkészültem előre néztem. Ami előttem volt egy elektromos terror volt. Annyi villám elemű technika volt előttem, hogy annyit még életemben nem láttam. Sárkányok, páncélok, fegyverek valódi villámokból álló gömbök… tényles halálos lehet a végső ütközés, de tudom, hogy mindketten a maximumot adjuk bele. - Védd magad, különben még az összecsapásunk előtt véged lesz! - kiáltott rám, mire én csak jót nevettem, majd megindultam. Először a gömbök indultak meg, melyek elől eltűntem, és egy egészen más helyen jelentem meg, majd a sárkány jött, de azt is kivédtem, és jöhetett az a pillanat amire vártam. Egymásnak rohantunk mindketten, szemtől szemben, egymástól csak egy lépésre, végső technikáink egyetlen pillanatra egymástól, mikor is hátra lőtt valami, ahogy őt is.

- Rivalizálás miatt nem fogok elveszíteni két ninját akkor, sem, ha az egyik csak próbaidős! - kiáltotta Minato.  
>- Te meg mégis miről beszélsz? - kérdeztem összezavarodva.<p>

- Jirou együttműködéséért cserébe próbaidős chunin lett Konohában. - jelentette ki, ami össze zavart, de elmosolyodtam.

- Akkor még nem kell lerendezni ezt a csatát kettőnk között. Remélem lesz egyszer esélyünk megmutatni a másiknak, mennyivel jobb is a másik. - mondtam Jirounak.

- Igazság szerint nem vártam, hogy félbe leszünk szakítva. - mondta kimerült hangon.

- Mi az, túl sok chakrát használtál el? - kérdeztem nevetve.

- Mindent feltettem egy lapra. - felelte, majd lassan ő is felkelt. - Mégis honnan van ennyi chakrád? Soha nem láttam még tőled ennyit.

- Nos most speciális helyzetben voltam, és még mindig több chakrám van, mint amennyi általában szokott lenni, bár a különbség méretéből ítélve, csak a maximumot növeltem meg – feleltem könnyedén, majd Minatora néztem. - Akkor ez most megrovással fog járni?  
>- Nem, mivel nem voltál tisztában a speciális helyzettel, de ha elárul minket lesz esélyed harcolni, ellene, ha nem… hát legyen szerencséd, hogy valahogy lerendezhessétek ezt a témát. - ezzel eltűnt.<p>

Én magam sem akartam sokáig maradni, de többen jöttek megkérdezni mi is volt az a jutsu, és hogyan is volt ennyi chakrám. A második kérdést kerülgettem, míg az elsőre lassanként elmondtam, hogy egy elektromos gömb, amely egy rasenganhoz hasonló központ köré építettem, ezzel kompatibilissé téve a két technikát. Sokak érdeklődtek a felől, mégis mennyit tudok a jutsukról, de hát ninja vagyok, meg kellenek hogy legyenek a saját képességeim. A beszélgetés közben jöttem rá, hogy a súlyaim ott hagytam, így vissza rohantam. Oda érve több Hyuugát láttam meg, többek között Hiashit aki láthatóan nem volt boldog.  
>- Nem akarom a rókát a lányom közelében tudni.<br>- Akkor a lányodnak mond meg, hogy kerülje el a Hokage fiát nagy ívben, mert „rossz hatással lesz rá". - feleltem könnyedén.

- Mindig figyeli egy klónod, az megállíthatja.

- Hogy aztán egyszer leüsse a klónt, és elrabolhassák? Szerintem egy ilyen helyzetnek nem akarsz az okozója lenni. - nos mit reagálsz? Nem fogom megkérni, mivel remekül képesek fejleszteni egymást. Hogy később elvezet e valamelyikük felől egy új dolog felé, azt nem tudom, de nem is érdekel jelenleg. Az még nagyon a jövő zenéje.

- Pontosan tudod, hogy az a srác kiszámíthatatlan!

- Te pedig tisztában vagy a lányod többször neki hála menekült meg a fájdalomtól.

- Csak a közelébe akar kerülni, hogy később kihasználhassa a klánom befolyását.

- Ugyan nincs akkora befolyásod, mint Minatonak, mivel az ő szava a tiéd felett áll.

- Vékony jégre akarsz lépni? Sokat köszönhetek neked, de a lányom védelmében sok dologra képes vagyok.

- Ezzel tisztában vagyok, ahogy azzal is, hogy a legjobb kezekben hagytam Hinatát, mikor is megengedtem neki a Narutoval való edzést, ami miatt sok új mozdulatot találhat ki, és sajátíthat el segítség nélkül is.

- Ezt honnan veszed? - oh csak nem értetlenkedni kezdtünk? Különös, nem igaz?

- Nos Naruto kiszámíthatatlan, így a legváratlanabb helyzetekre is képes megfelelően, és meglepően reagálni. Ez egy nagyon fontos képesség egy ninja esetében. Ezt Hinatának el kell sajátítani, emellett pedig a váratlan mozdulatokra reagálva olyan lépéseket tehet meg, melyeket egyébkét nem tenne. Olyan mozdulatokat, melyekre nem gondolna magától ezért a későbbiekben több másik leendő tanítványommal is össze fogom engedni egy pár alkalommal, ha a közelben jár. Ha a saját tapasztalatából sajátít el valamit, akkor az sokkal hatékonyabbá fogja tenni, nem igaz?  
>- Ezzel magyarázod, hogy egy olyan veszélyforrás mellett hagytad őt?<br>- Egy leendő edzőtársának mutattam meg egy-két dolgot, majd felkészültem erre a küzdelemre, amit a Hokage nélkül megnyertem volna.

- Azt kétlem. Egyszerre értek volna el a csapások.

- Akkor had mutassak meg valamit. - alkottam újra, az utolsó támadásom, majd öt méterre előttem a földbe lőttem. Egy nagyobb elektromosan töltött krátert hozott létre a becsapódás. - 7 méter a teljes hatótáv, utána instabil lesz. Csak a szél elem tudná stabilizálni, de abban még sokat kell fejlődnöm.

- Tehát te nyertél volna?

- 85% esélyem volt a győzelemre. Abban az esetben, ha valahogyan el tud tűnni előlem, akkor képtelen lettem volna nyerni. Minato pont akkor jelent meg, mikor kilőttem volna a jutsut.

- Ekkora kockázati faktorral dolgoztál csak? - kérdezte egy másik.

- Kevés olyan technika van, amivel úgy tűnhetett volna, el, hogy azt nem vettem volna észre. Túl kevés. - feleltem, majd elvéve a súlyaimat elindultam kifelé, közben pedig visszacsatoltam őket magamra.

Neki kerestem a tréningeknek, és új személyek keresésének, na meg ugye a terveket is meg kellett csinálnom, hiszen nem taníthatom mindenkinek ugyan azt. Végül eljött a tavasz utolsó hónapja a május. Valamikor akkor volt a születésnapom kirakva, a testem jelenlegi kora miatt, ugyanis Tsunade meg tudta annyira pontosan határozni, mennyire is lehetek idős, így a papírokra egyszerűbb volt adatokat helyezni. Nautoék ebédlőjében voltam. A helység úgy 9*4 méteres lehet összességében, de egy 3*4-es szakaszt egy konyhapult választ el, ahol Kishina szorgoskodik az ebéden, míg én, Naruto és Jiraja az asztalnál ülünk, ami a megmaradt rész közepén volt. A helységből több ajtó nyílt az egyik a bejárat felé, másik a fürdőbe és kettő a hálószobákfelé. Naruto előttem, Jiraja mellettem ült, mivel Kushina megtiltotta, hogy egymás mellett üljenek. Minato belépett a szobába, mikor kopogás hallatszott és vissza fordult. Egy ANBU állt kint, és vissza érve elég rossz kedve lett a Negyediknek….

- Már megint mi van? - kérdezte Kushina.

- Visszaérkezett pár csapat, és csináltak egy kisebb felfordulást, ami nagy mennyiségű papírmunkát okozott nekem. - felelt mire a fejemet fogtam.

- Ne mond, hogy csak a papírmunka áll közéd és a családod közé…

- Pedig így van.  
>- Akkor most ülj le, és elmondom hogyan is oldhatod meg ezt a problémát… ha korábban szólsz már rég elmondom neked - láthatóan érdekelte mit akarok, így leült. - Egy „titkos" jutsu a megoldás. - ekkor belépett az egyik klónom több tekerccsel, és letette Minato elé az asztalra.<p>

- Ezek mik?  
>- Nem tudom pontosan mik is. - ekkor a klónom eltűnt. - A kék tekercsek a tréningek eddigi haladásai, a sárgák a felmért de visszautasított személyek listája és okai, a vörös tekercsek pedig tippek az akadémiai oktatás fejlesztésére. - ekkor egy hatalmas koppanást hallottam, mikor is Minato lefejelte az asztalt. - Látom rájöttél a titokra. - ekkor idézett legalább tíz árnyékklónt.<p>

- Végezzétek el a papírmunkát, és minden hivatalos teendőm, és addig eltöltök egy kis időt a családommal. - ahogy a klónok eltűntek Kushina fejbe vágta szegény Negyediket.

- Erre hamarabb is gondolhattál volna. - mondta dühösen, majd felhúzta férjét akit meg akart csókolni de a Hokage gyorsabb volt.

- Nos úgy látszik megoldottam a családotok legnagyobb gondját. - mondtam hátradőlve.

- Nos mond csak Akuma, milyen egy tizenegy éves testében lenni huszonhét évesen? - kérdezte Jiraja majd felé fordultam.

- Nos kezdetben nehéz volt, mivel eléggé más hormonális helyzethez voltam szokva, és a fantáziám, is a helyén volt, de már hozzá szoktam, viszont várom a pillanatot, mikor végre kicsit elengedhetem magamat jobban.

- Tehát akkor most éppen olyan vagy, mint egy veled látszólag egyidős személy?  
>- Agyilag érettebb vagyok, csak tisztában vagyok azzal, hogy fizikailag nem, és erre megtanultam figyelni, ugyanakkor ha most változtam volna így meg, akkor minden bizonnyal sok gondom lenne, és hasonlóan leselkednék mindenfelé, mint te, csak a koromból adandó lehetőségeket is kihasználnám.<p>

- És miért nem élsz vele?  
>- Mert túl sok dologgal kell foglalkoznom.<p>

- Az előbb mutattad meg, hogyan lehet ezt a problémát megoldani.

- Jelenleg is azon vagyok, hogy a chakrám visszatöltődjön. Nincs elég ahhoz, hogy még arra is idézzek egyet, viszont ha egy ilyen helyzetekkel is dolgozó könyvön töröd a fejedet, amit kissé kétlek, de nem lehetelten, elmondhatok pár dolgot, amit kihasználhatsz de vigyázz, mert a karakternek a külsejét valahogyan meg kell tudnia fiatalítani, hogy normálisan működjön.

- Honnan vetted, hogy ilyeneken törtem a fejemet?  
>- Egyszerű. Ismerlek már téged, és a kukkolási lehetőségeket megláttad a helyzetben. - feleltem, amire már nem mondott semmit, főleg hogy ha még tovább fent marad e a téma, akkor Kushina is felfigyel ránk, és akkor mindkettőnknek vége. Ez után újabb csengő szó hallatszott. Kinéztem, hogy a gerlepár együtt maradhasson. Sasuke állt az ajtóban. - Gyere be.<p>

- Rendben. - nos az utolsó vendég is itt van. Hinatát is ide hívtam volna, ahogy több másik tanítványomat is, de nem akartam túl sok embert meghívni, és szegény Hyuuga lányt nem engedték, és csak ő volt olyan fontos még a tanítványaim közül, hogy eddig eljuthasson.

- Akkor itt van mindenki. - mondtam míg a többiek nem látták Sasukét. Fel kell dobnom szegény életét, és ez remek helyzet arra, hogy Narutoval barátok, vagy riválisok lehessenek később. A jóslatom össze is jött, ahogy magának az ünneplésnek vége lett a két srác lement megmutatni a másiknak mit is tudnak már. Mindketten észrevették a különbségeket a tréningjükben, de csak Sasukét lepte meg jobban, hiszen még senki mással nem edzett együtt, akit én tanítottam volna.

- Csiszoltál rajtuk rengeteget. A hátrányaikat csökkentetted, az erősségeiket, pedig a csillagos égig repítetted. - hallottam ismét Jiraja hangját.

- Mindenkinek szüksége van chakra tréningre, ugyan akkor az is kell nekik, hogy a helyzeteket, jól kezeljék, de még Sasukénak inkább A sebességre, és erőteljes technikákra kell építenie, és terveznie, addig Narutonak a meglepetésekre, a helyzetekkel való kölcsönhatásokra kell koncentrálnia, míg ehhez megfelelő jutsukat tanul, végül pedig hagyni kell, had tanítság egymást, ezzel meggátolva a merev gondolkodásmódot.

- Igazán oda figyelsz rájuk.

- Másképpen nem is tudnám oktatni őket.

- Miért pont ők?  
>- Mert kettejük sorsának alakulása át tudja formálni az egész ninja világot, csak megfelelő stabilitást kell nekik adni. Ha ezt nem teszem meg káosz lesz, ha megteszem, akkor eljön ugyan az a harmónia, amit megteremthetnek, csak talán egy sokkal békésebb úton.<p>

- Miért ők ilyen fontosak?  
>- Emlékszel a hat út mesterének legendájára?<br>- Igen. Minden ninjának tudnia kell, hiszen onnan eredeztetjük a chakrát.

- Sasuke, és Naruto kapcsolatban áll vele, valahogy. Sajnos nem emlékszem milyen módon, de így van, és éppen ezért ők azok, akik hivatottak változást hozni.

- Nem billenti Sasue oldalára a mérleget a sharingan?

- Narutonak ott van a Kyuubi.

- De a sharingan lassan aktív lesz.

- Mintha a kilenc farkú nem segítene már oktatni.

- MI? - kérdezte hírtelen majd lehalkította magát. - Megőrültél, ha ezt bárki megtudja…

- Azért neked mondtam el, míg a gerlepár egymással van elfoglalva, mert ha Kushina neked is esik sem mondod el neki. Ugyanakkor tudnod kell, hogy hatalmas segítségemre van. Sikerült hatnom rá egy gyengébb pillanatában, és így gyorsabb fejlődést érhetek el, sokkal komplexebb módon, mint e nélkül. Talán elérhetem hogy mire genin lesz olyan erős legyen mint az apja.

- És mégis mit kezd majd akkora erővel?

- Megvédelmezi a falut. - feleltem, majd leugrottam. - Nos ahogy látom élvezitek a közös edzéseket.

- Remélem legközelebb Hinata is itt lesz. - hallottam a szőkét.

- Olyan jó vele edzeni? - értetlenkedett Sasuke.

- Sokkal többet tud, mint amit órán megmutat. - feleltem. - Az ő esete egy harmadik, mindkettőtöktől eltérő eset, így még komplexebb edzés érhető el veletek, de igazság szerint mindenkit másképpen és más szemszögből oktatok, így ha mindenki egy helyen harcolna sem lenne két azonos harcmodor.

- Miért osztod így meg? - hallottam az Uchihát.

- Nos azért, mert egy csapatban minél eltérőbb a harcmodor, annál komplexebb feladatokra is képes lehet az adott személy. Kettőtök esetében például te egy erősebb tag ellen harcolhatnál, míg Naruto mindenki mást fel tudna tartani, sőt az alatt míg te a főnököt kiütöd, addig ő ugyan ezt megteheti az embereivel is.

- Miért nem én üthetem ki a főnököt? - értetlenkedett szegény Naruto.

- Nos a válasz egyszerű. Sasuke jelenlegi képzésével nem képes annyi ellenfélre figyelni mint te, viszont 2-3 ellenfél ellen sokkal hatékonyabb mint te. Az hogy ezen hibáitokat csiszoljátok egymással kell hogy edzetek, és ehhez most meg is tanítok egy jutsut, de csupán edzéshez használhatod.

- Velem mi lesz? - kérdezte az Uchiha.

- Nos Sasuke neked még mindig nincs annyi chakrád, hogy biztonsággal megtaníthassam ezt a technikát, mivel veszélyes. Ha túl kevéssel rendelkezel, akkor meg is ölhet, ugyanakkor Naruto hatalmas mennyiséggel született, amit nehezen képes kontrollálni, így sokat is idézhet, de sok chakrával sem lesznek olyan efektívek mint lehetnének, de eljön az ideje, mikor mind ketten használhatjátok majd, viszont hogy addig ne unatkozz vedd fel ezeket, és vezess beléjük chakát. Rá fogsz jönni mire jók. - adtam neki két kesztyűt, amelyeken egy-egy pecsét volt, melybe ha energiát fog vezetni, akkor növelni fogja az érzékelhető testére ható gravitációs erőt. Ahogy rájött azonnal keményen edzett vele, én pedig neki álltam a jutsu megtanításának. Már éppen itt volt az ideje, hiszen lassan másikakat is oktatnom kell neki, amihez erre lesz szüksége. A titkot is megmutattam bennük, bár azt már láthatta ma korábban, ahogy pedig végeztem hagytam, had edzenek még együtt, miközben felmentem, és megbeszéltem pár dolgot a fentiekkel, melyek sokat segíhetnek Konoha megerősítésében.

Két év munkájába került, de az egyik genin akit oktattam Chunin lett, mire felcsillant Minato tekintete, és összeszedette velem az összes létező adatot amit az edzések alatt sikerült leadnom neki. Reform következik az akadémiában, melyet minden tanuló érezni fog. Talán az alkalmatlan személyeket is képesek lesznek ninja alapanyaggá formálni. Egy nagyon meglepő dolgot viszont akkor is észrevett, amit korábban is, de csak most kérdezettrá.

- Miért volt szükséged több alkalommal Kurenai, és Tunade segítségére a lányok körében, mikor elérhetőek voltak?  
>- Mind a ketten kunoichik méghozzá a legjobbak közül. Kurenai genjutsujával senki sem veheti fel a versenyt, így olyanokhoz hívtam, akikben ott rejlett potenciál, mígTsunadét azokhoz, akik gyógyítás terén mutattak érdeklődést és több-kevesebb tehetséget.<p>

- Akkor miért nem kérted fel mondjuk Asumát vagy Gait hiszen ők a fegyverforgatás terén, és tajjutsuban rengeteget tudtak volna segíteni.

- Egyrészt ezekben én is jártas voltam a szükséges szinten, másrészt Asuma dohányzása, és mindkettejük stílusa káros hatással lett volna a tanítványaimra.

- Ezzel semmi képen sem vitatkozom. Akkor ezek alapján jövőre új tervezet indul az akadémián.

- Szegények… elég nagy részüket tanítottam.

- Ha lehetséges lenne megkérnélek, hogy folytasd te magad is.

- Többek között erről akartam veled beszélni. Tudom, hogy már így is rengeteg küldetést kihagytam, de eljött az ideje, hogy megkeressem azt, hogy kiket tudnék megidézni.

- Itt van nálam a békák tekercse, aláírhatod.

- Ennél alaposabban szeretnék választani, éppen ezért kérnék a egyik nagy békától egy fuvart, az ő világukba, hogy felfedezzem azokat, akikkel megfelelően tudnék együtt dolgozni.

- Tehát hosszabb időre elhagynád a falut…

- Visszaérkezésem után olyan feladatot adsz amilyet csak akarsz, ugyanakkor ezt a lehetőséget a fejlődésre nem hagyhatom ki.

- Megértem és elfogadom. Konoha jövőjét ezekkel bebiztosítottad. A tanítványaid olyan fejlődéseken mentek át, hogy nagy részük már most kész lenne akár a chunin vizsgára is. Mikor indulnál?

- Három nap múlva, addig mindenkitől elbúcsúzom, és oda adom nekik a búcsú munkatervet, amit követve folytathatják a fejlődésüket.

- Tehát úgy is fejlesztenéd őket, hogy nem vagy mellettük? Jó döntés?  
>- A klónjaim figyelnek rájuk, és ha szerencsém van, akkor az akadémiai év kezdetén vissza érkezem, vagy talán még előtte.<p>

- Az kevesebb mint fél év…

- Ezzel tisztában vagyok, de van elképzelésem a lehetséges szerződőfelek körében.

- Akkor várlak három nap múlva. Addig felkészítem a békákat is erre.

- Köszönöm Hokage-sama. - mondtam tisztelettudóan a megfelelő hangnemben, és viselkedéssel. Ez alkalommal nem szólt le a megszólítás miatt. Pontosan tudta, hogy okkal használom. Ez után elmehettem. Lassan összepakoltam a Hyuuga bírtokon, amit Hiashi észre is vett.

- Mégis mire véljem ezt a nagy sietséget? - kérdezte, mire tisztelet tudóan néztem rá.

- Nos holnap akartam közölni, de engedélyt kaptam, hogy megkeressem azt a „csoportot" mellyel megköthetem a vérszerződést, és megidézhetem őket, és három nap múlva indulok.

- A lányom fejlődésével mi lesz? - kérdezte emeltebb hangnemben.

- Számára több mint tíz tekercset készítettem elő pontos instrukciókkal, hogy mik azok a feladatok amikkel fejlődést érhet el, és a tajjutsu fennmaradt 200 mozdulatát, melyet még nem sajátított el, vagy nem tökéletesen, emellett öt jutsukkal teli tekercset is, melyeket a következő fél éven belül el kell sajátítania. Lehetséges, hogy van pár mellyel már tisztában van, de ez maximálisan tizenhét lehet. Alaposan válogattam.

- És mi lesz, ha minden instrukciódnak eleget tett.

- Az edzési instrukcióim kicsivel több mint egy évre elegendőek, én pedig megpróbálok ezen intervallumon belül mozogni, de ha szerencsém van, mire végez a jutsukkal, addigra már itt leszek ismét.

- Honnan tudod ezt ilyen biztosra?  
>- Minimalizáltam a lehetőségeket, amik közül választanék. A medvék, a bikák, és még egy földelemű csoportot terveztem csupán meglátogatni, és az egyikükkel mindenképpen szerződést kötni.<p>

- Miért csak velük?

- Mert magamat ismerve az ő stílusuk illik csak az enyémhez.

- És ha tévedsz? Elég szárnyaló ötleteid szoktak támadni.

- Ebben igaza van, ugyan akkor a roham, és a súlypont tökéletes használata, emellett a föld elemi affinitás magas szintű kezelése arra utal, hogy velük járok a legjobban, ezzel pedig ön sem akar vitatkozni, jól mondom?  
>- Tökéletesen. - felelte és érezte hogy ezt a csatát elvesztette. Nem tudott olyan pontot találni a tervemen, melyen keresztül megszorongathatott volna. Ahogy ezzel végeztem folytattam a pakolást, majd a kevésbé fontos diákjaimtól elbúcsúztam. Rosszul hangzik igaz? Nos ők azok akiket csupán kényszerből oktattam. Más nap azoktól akiket Három központi diákom után vettem szárnyaim alá. Velük leültem beszélgetni, tervezgetni, hogy mégis mivel egészíthetik ki az edzést, és mit tegyenek, hogy egyes rossz szokásokat, min Shikamaru lustasága maximálisan mellőzhessenek. A példában szereplő személynek éppen a tudására építettem, és közöltem vele, hogy milyen játékokat tanuljon melyekkel fejlesztheti egyébkét is kifejezetten magas intelligenciáját. Ahogy haladtam egyre nehezebb lett a dolgom, de megtettem. Végül három fő tanoncomat elhívtam a hármas edzőpályára, ahová Sasukét követte egy rózsaszín hajú lány, Sakura. Egészen pontosan nem csak ő volt, de a többieket,út közben visszaküldtük.<p>

- Nos ha te eddig ilyen jól elbújtál, akkor részt vehetsz az utolsó tréningben, így könnyebb lesz nektek. Láttátok mit tudok, most mindennel amitek van, próbáljatok meg ellenem jönni. Nem kell győznötök, csak megmutatni, hogy mire is vagytok képesek.

- Sokkal több chakránk van, és Hinata képes blokkolni a tiédet. - vonta le a következtetést Sasuke.  
>- Én képeztelek benneteket, emellett napi 24 órában megfigyeltelek benneteket. Nincs olyan képességetek, amivel nem lennék tisztában. - ez után meghallottunk két másik rejtőzködő hangot.<p>

- Ezek geninek?  
>- Hülyéskedsz, még az akadémiára is csak a következő évtől járnak.<p>

- Akkor mit keresnek itt.

- Középen, akit körbevesznek az Akuma, valószínűleg ők a legjobb tanítványai. Lehet hogy elérték a genin szintet az edzéseik alatt, és felméri hogy ez mire is elég.

- Ellene négy genin? Viccelsz, halott ügy.

- Azért még lehet érdekes. Ott van az utolsó Uchiha, a Hokage fia Naruto, A kis Hyuuga „hercegnő" és… a rózsaszínt nem ismerem, de nem biztos, hogy itt kellene lennie.

- Lassan kezdhetnék. - ezzel meg is indultak.

Sakura genjutsuval kezdett, amit azonnal kioldottam, mire vagy harminc Naruto volt a nyakamon, de úgy vágtam át rajtuk mint kés a vajon, majd egy föld falat emeltem magam mögé Sasuke tűz fala ellen, de máris Hinata saját jyukenje ellen kellett kitartanom azonos stílusú mozdulatokat, míg Naruto egy oldalsó rohamot tervezett, mire egy vissza csapással hátra löktem a kisasszonyt, és máris a klónokon kersztül csapoltam magamnak egy kis Kurama chakrát, ami el is használtam egy földrengéshez a rohamozó Uchiha Haruno páros ellen, de megfordulva máris újra a hyuuga és Naruto volt a nyakamon, de ez esetben mind a ketten több példányban ami azt jelenti hogy rájött a szöszi, mindkettejükre képes hatni a klón jutsu. Nos úgy látszik jól tanítottam őket. Míg őket akartam elkerülni hátulról egy víz-elektromosság kombináció érkezett, amit három fallal védtem ki, miközben azokon átugorva védtem ki a lemaradásom okozta kevés lehetőséget a találat szerzésre. Ez után jött a legnagyobb meglepetés. Mindenki egymásba kapaszkodott, így egy kollektív árnyékklón hadsereggel álltam szemben, mire legalább húsz földsárkányt indítottam el, ők pedig kezdtek szétszóródni, és alaposan körbevenni. Nem volt sok választásom, csak össze gyűjtöttem annyi chakrát amennyit csak lehetett, és mindenki alatt megsemmisítettem a talajt egyetlen nagy zónában, majd az igazi Narutohoz rohanva ismét megcsapoltam Kurama chakráját, de ezúttal sokkal többet vettem el, mint a maximumom, ezzel pedig fent tudom magamat tartani, akkor is, ha csak akkor keményítek be, ha a réseket akarom megmutatni nekik. Ekkor viszont olyan pillanat jött amit nem vártam. Naruto megharapta kezét, és megidézett egy ló méretű páncélt viselő rókát. Kurama, ezért még kinyírlak. Ekkor jöttem el a pillanatra, mikor eldöntöttem egy személyt vér komolyan fogok venni. Hírtelen mind érezték a bennem megváltozó chakra áramlást. Hinata hátrálni kezdett, az aktív byakugannal, mire mind megijedtek kivéve a szőkét.

- Komoly jutsu. Van valaki akivel ez után alaposan el kell majd beszélgetnem, hogy ilyesmit tanít neked, a hátam mögött. Hozd amit csak tudsz. - ekkor egy háromszor akkora is megjelent, végül egy majdnem egy magas Kuramával, de csak egyetlen farokkal. Csak azt vettem észre, hogy a háttérben lévők már rég beszartak, mikor megindultam. Kirobbanó chakrával csapódtam bele a három idézett lénybe, mire mindet eltüntettem, és megragadtam a szöszit, elnyelve még egy adagot Kurama chakrájából, mivel teljesen lemerített, pedig egy szinten voltam az előbb Minatoval. - Ezt a jutsut hanyagold, főleg a nagyobbak megidézését. Egész Konoha területén pánikot okozhatsz, most pedig dőlj hátra és figyeld a többieket. Nekik még bizonyítaniuk kell, hogy tudják hogyan győzzenek le valakit.

- A-akkor én most kiestem?

- Nem, átmentél, de ezt csupán a legnagyobb veszélyben használhatod, és egyébként is amennyi klónt eddig használtál, egy átlagos ellenfelet aki csak egy akadémistát vagy genint lát már levertél volna. A mozdulataid is sokkal jobbak, de erre nincs most sok időm. Jöhettek, vissza veszem a szintet. - amint Hinata megbizonyosodott arról, hogy igazat mondtam megrohamozott, mire a többiek is megtették, és ekkor láttam meg valamit, amit senki más. Sasuke szeme vörösen izzott, benne az egy fekete ponttal a pupillát leszámítva. Egy pontos sharingan. Komolyan most kell ezekkel előjönni? Adhatok az edzéstervüknek egy nagy lökést… Nos ahogy ebbe kissé belemerültem egy lépcsőzetes genjutsut kaptam amit ugyan megtörtem, két oldalról majdnem kikerülhetetlen csapások érkeztek, mire a helytelen állást kihasználva a két neves ház ifiú tanoncai a hátukra érkeztek, majd szemből kaptam egy vízsugarat hideg fürdő gyanánt. Ahogy ennek vége lett egy újabb víz elemű jutsu, és egy villám elemű gömb várt rám, de elkerültem őket. Amennyire vizes vagyok komoly lett volna Sasuke támadása, főleg egy második víznyalábbal… de legalább nem adják fel, és komolyan vesznek. Ez után csináltam egy kis teret magunk között, amit jutsuk sorozatainak használatával próbáltak csökkenteni de ismerek minden technikát amit oktattam nekik, viszont tudva, mennyire nem bírják az iramot hagytam, hogy körbevegyenek. Remek teljesítményt nyújtottak. Többet mint amit elvártam, de egy kicsivel kevesebbet, mint amennyit szerettem volna látni. Ahogy a középpontban álltam Sakura hátra lépett, és egy vízörvényt használt. Ártalmatlan, de körbevett. Valószínűleg szinte elájult amennyire ki lehet merülve minden után. Ezt követően Sasuke elektromossággal töltötte az örvényt, majd Hinatával együtt közelhharcba kezdtek. Remekül ment nekik, de nem volt esélyük olyan kimerülten ellenem. Egy földrengés jutsuval megszüntettem a falat, ők pedig lihegve a földre estek. - Elképesztő. Ez több minta mit elvártam, és a két nagy meglepetés Naruto és Sasuke, ugyanis él a sharingan. Nem tudom ki másnak tűnt még fel. - ekkor mindenki ránézett, és ő na meg Naruto került a középpontba. Remélem Kurama kitalált valamit. Úgy öt perce hallgathattam a zsivajt, mikor megjelent Minato.

- Mi volt az az egyfarkú Kyuubi?

- A fiad… úgy tűnik képes megidézni a rókákat.

- Tudtál erről?  
>- Szerinted kinek mondtam volna el elsőnek? A fiad olyan jutsu birtokában van, amely egy csata során sorsdöntő lehet, és nem csak azt idézte meg… úgy összességében 150-200 klón ebből 30-40 nem belőle készült, és a nagy mellett két kisebb rókát is megidézett, az egyik akkora volt, int egy ló, a másik valamivel nagyobb mint az.<p>

- És mit mondtál nekik?

- Még semmit. Egyelőre nem jutott eszembe semmi okos, és a fiadat kérdezgetik, aki nem felel.

- Kapcsolatba lépet vele?

- Tudod jól, hogy Kurama kisegítette az edzéseimet vele. Alaposan megismerték egymást, és úgy tűnik Naruto nagyobb hatással van rá, mint fordítva.

- Ez mit jelent?

- A fiad betöri a kilencfarkút, azaz olyan méretű erőre tesz szert, ami után chuninként képes lenne átvenni gond nélkül a helyedre, ha elég észt vernél a fejébe.

- Mint az apja megbízom benne, de nem tudom, hogy mint Hokage…

- Tudod a választ. A fiad megtanult a város érdekében cselekedni, és megvédeni azokat akiket kell. Remek srác.

- Akkor elindulsz?

- Igen.

- Semmi felszerelés?  
>- Ismerem a pecsét jutsukat, és van nálam pár tekercs… erről jut eszembe… - vettem elő három tekercset. - A sárga a fiadé, a fekete Sasukéé, és a fehér Hinatáé.<p>

- Bármi más?

- Sasuke én Naruto naponta edzen egymás ellen, és minél többet így, ahogy most voltak. A fiatal Haruno lány is remekül passzol a csapatba, mivel jobb a gyógyító tudása mint Hinatáé. Együtt egy ANBU osztagot könnyedén felül fognak múlni.

- Akkor miért hagyod őket magukra?

- Megrekedtem. Erősebbé kell válnom, hogy később még nagyobb hatással lehessek rájuk, de szigorúan csak mint külön tanár.

- Miért olyan fontos, hogy CSAK külön tanár legyél?

- Mert nekem ennyi a feladatom. Nem lehetek a sensei-ük. Azok más ninják dolga, akik képesek rá.

- Értem. Akkor ideje a „szabadságodnak" - mondta, mire megidézett egy hatalmas békát. Nem tudom melyiket, nem volt ismerős. Míg felkészült, hogy el kell vinnie integettem a tanítványaimnak, majd beléptem a szájába, és éreztem, ahogy távoztunk, majd lassan kinyitja a száját. Hamarosan meglátom jól döntöttem e.


	6. A szerződés

Nos akkor eljött egy újabb rész ideje. Remélem tetszeni fog nektek, és örömmel olvassátok majd.

Ahogy a béka szája kinyílt láttam, hogy egy nagyobb fal külső részén jelentünk meg. Kiugrottam, majd a fuvaromat adó, hatalmas zöldeskék színű békára néztem.

- Ez lenne a ti városotok széle?

- Igen. Ide csak velünk szövetséget kötő emberek léphetnek be, és miután te visszautasítottad a lehetőséget, az esélyed is elveszett, hogy belépj ide, és megtanuld sajátos technikáink. Remélem megfontoltan döntöttél.

- Tisztában vagyok nagy hatalmatokkal, de számomra olyanra van szükség, mely nagyobb kompatibilitást mutat velem. Ha nem ez lenne a helyzet örömmel vettem volna a lehetőséget, hiszen ti nagy hatalmú és erős szövetségesek vagytok.

- Legalább tisztában vagy azzal miről mondtál le. Nos ahogy hallottam a medvék az egyik csoport amely felkeltette érdeklődésedet. Menj tovább ezen az úton, és akkor oda találsz, de vigyázz a két falu között helyezkedik el a kígyók otthona is, és ők nem túl vendégszeretőek.

- Orochimaruval való találkozásom alkalmával szerencsémre nem tapasztaltam. Köszönöm az információkat. Nagyon hálás vagyok értük. - mondtam tisztelettudóan, majd elindultam.

Napokig rohantam, de úgy éreztem, hogy az út negyedét sem tettem meg, pedig ennyi idő alatt homokrejtekbe már átértem volna. Nem volt könnyű az erdős terep, akkor sem, ha fáról fára haladtam, mivel ezek a fák nem éppen azok a méretűek voltak, amikhez szoktam. Szinte kihívás volt elérni a következő ágat. Edzésnek nem rossz, az biztos. Végül döntésre kényszerítettem magamat, és használtam a saját technikámat. A robbanás mentes változatot… lassan el kellene neveznem. Ahogy megjelent a tigris, felugrottam a hátára, mivel az volt mind közül a leggyorsabb, és elkezdett teljes sebességgel száguldani. Három óra alatt egy hétnyi utat is megtettünk, mikor is bele futottam egy hatalmas kígyóba. Színe alapján azonnal megmondtam, hogy Manda volt az.

- Oh egy kósza ember, talán Orochimaru küldött, mint az egyik áldozat?

- Csak szeretnéd. - erre csak felnevetett és meg akart enni, de a földsárkány jutsut használva negyven sárkányt sikerült lehívnom, amik elkezdték megtömni a hatalmas és veszélyes kígyót, aki nem tudott ellene védekezni, és meg is bénítottam vele rendesen egy időre. Ez után a tigris ismét maximális sebességre kapcsolt, és elhaladtunk egy újabb város falai mellett. Oh Manda kint őrködött… akarom mondni vadászott. Ekkor kezdtem el igazán gondolkodni azon, vajon jól döntöttem e, mikor ide jöttem. Könnyedén itt hagyhatom a fogam, és még nem is tudnak majd róla Konohában. Gondolataimból egy hatalmas fékezés szakított ki. Már este volt, én pedig egy hatalmas zárt kaput láttam magam előtt. Ideje tábort verni… leszálltam a tigrisről, ami ekkor eltűnt, majd tüzelőt szereztem, ettem, és ledőltem aludni, egy eldugottabb helyen.

Mikor reggel felkeltem egy medve kommandó állt körülöttem. Grizli medvék. Remek, úgy tűnik megtaláltak.

- Ki vagy ember, és mit keresel itt?  
>- Az én nevem Sekai Akuma. Konohából érkeztem, és szeretnék magamnak erős szövetségeseket találni a ti világotokban. Utamat a békáknak hála le tudtam rövidíteni, de így is hosszú ideje úton vagyok már.<p>

- A kígyók nem okoztak gondot?  
>- Össze futottam Mandával, de etettem vele egy nagyobb adag földet, ami után úgy látszott hogy nem fog bántani.<p>

- Földet etettél vele?  
>- Nos nagyjából 40 földsárkányt falt fel egyszerre. Remélem jól lakott velük. - mondtam olyan komolysággal, amitől sokakat talán kirázna a hideg, de ez a fogadó bizottságomnak tetszett.<p>

- És melyik klánokat keresed?  
>- Többek között a tiéteket. Tudom mekkora erőtök van a föld elemű jutsuk terén, és hogy mi mindenre vagytok képesek. Ha szükséges bizonyítom erőmet számotokra.<p>

- Ilyen kérdésben a vezetőnk dönt. Kivételes eset ez, így a mi kíséretünkben beléphetsz a falunkba.

- Köszönöm, és hálás vagyok érte, - feleltem, majd bevezettek a korábban zárt hatalmas kapun… Konohának is nagy bejárata van, de ez legalább hatszor akkora, mint az, a falról nem is beszélve. Ez után következő ámulatomat a különböző épületek eltérő méretei jelentették. Van itt normál mérettől egészen a 10-15-szörös méretig minden. Elképesztő már az is, hogy ekkora különbségekkel várost lehet építeni, ami lakható, de akik lakták… koalák, barna medvék, fekete medvék, jegesmedvék, pandák, és kíséretemből ítélve grizlik is. Ahogy sétáltunk egy hatalmas központi épülethez értünk, melybe beérve egy hatalmas nagy páncélt viselő pandát láttam meg, buzogánnyal az oldalán.

- Ki ez az ember, akit hoztatok.

- Konohából érkezett ninja, és szeretne velünk leszerződni, de ehhez a te engedélyed kel. - mondta tisztelettudóan az egyik. Tehát itt most ő a vezér.

- Köszönöm a tájékoztatást, most távozzatok. - ezzel eltűntek. Akár egy ANBU osztag. Lehet őket gyakran fogom használni később. - Nos ember, ki akarod érdemelni a tiszteletünket, ehhez viszont őszintén kell elsőnek felelned egy nagyon fontos kérdésre. Miért érzem úgy, hogy a chakrád hasonlít Kuramaéra?  
>- Régebben megtámadta Konohát, én magam akkor rendelkeztem chakra elnyelő képességgel, mely az nap elveszett, miután túl sok démoni erőt nyeltem el. Ez a folyamat megfiatalított, miközben hatással volt az én chakrámra is.<p>

- Értem. Akkor hát nem te vagy az, akibe lepecsételték őt. Biztos vagy benne, hogy elég erős vagy, hogy velünk köss szerződést?  
>- Ugyan önt megidézni ég nincs elég nagy hatalmam, ugyanakkor az is igaz, hogy már most olyan erővel rendelkezem, ami elegendő lenne az engem ide bekísérő osztag megidézésére.<p>

- Ilyen nagyra tartod magad? De hiszen alig lehetsz genin.

- Mint mondtam megfiatalodtam. Külsőre négy évesnek látszottam, mikor edzeni kezdtem. Négy évvel később már genin voltam, két évvel utána chunin, és most ismét két évvel később itt vagyok. Eljött az ideje, hogy elérjem a következő szintet, amihez szükségem van az egyik klán segítségére. Szeretném megismerni a ti klánotokat, és esetleges nézeteltérések, vagy elutasítás esetén másik föld elemű klánt keresnék fel.

- Tehát nem csak mi érdeklünk?  
>- Ti vagytok azok, akiket hozzám legközelebb állónak találtalak.<p>

- Honnan tudjam, hogy nem árulsz el minket? Hogy nem csupán egy másik klán küldött?

- Ember vagyok. Nincs jogom befolyásolni a ti politikátokat.

- És ha azt mondanám, csak akkor fogadunk el, ha kárt okozol egy ellenséges klánnak?

- Akkor mielőtt elfogadnám, meg akarnám tudni mind a két fél történetét az ellenségeskedésről, és az alapján döntenék, melyik oldalnak van nagyobb joga a megtorlásra.

- Megtorlás?  
>- Egy hozzám hasonló föld elemmel rendelkező ninjának nem lenne nehéz akkora földrengést kelteni, hogy pár háztömböt ledöntsön, ami dominó hatással akár egy fél falut lakhatatlanná tenne, de ezzel te magad is tisztában vagy, hiszen az ehhez szükséges erővel te magad is rendelkezel.<p>

- Okos és megfontolt válaszok. Ugyan háborúban állunk, de nincs okom arra, hogy ilyen feladatra kérjelek meg, de a képességeid mindenképpen letesztelném. Van egy ringünk, melyben megküzdhetünk egymással Ha elég ideig bírod, vagy ki tudsz lökni, akkor elfogadunk.

- Köszönöm a lehetőséget. Most azonnal élnék is vele. - ők a legjobb döntés. Ők a föld elem urai Shukaku (egyfarkú) után. Kissé furcsán nézett rám.

- Biztos vagy benne, hogy nem készülnél fel rá előtte?  
>- Nem lenne semmi értelme. A chakra tartalékai fel vannak töltődve, és harci kedvnek sem vagyok híján. Itt az ideje megmutatnom mit is tudok.<p>

- Akkor kövess.

Mivel jóval kisebb voltam, mint ő, így eltartott egy óráig míg elértük a helyet, de ez nem volt számára meglepetés. Felálltunk a ringben, ami számára három lépés volt, nagyjából úgy 15-20 méteres ring volt. Buzogányát kézbe véve két lábon állva várta, mivel kezdek. Elsőnek úgy 10 földsárkányt küldtem neki, mikor pedig azokat kivédte, negyvenet indítottam, de azok két irányban messze elkerülték, majd végül hátulról kapták el. Meglepetést okoztam neki, ezzel több rést is nyitva a védelmén. Mivel egy ilyen helyzetet nem fogok kihagyni azonnal neki rohantam, hogy a lehető legtöbb kárt tehessem az egyensúlyában, amihez fel kellett futnom a feje tetejére, miközben minden lépésem, mint egy chakra pontot elzáró ütésnek felelt meg, majd elérve célomhoz föld elemű jtsuk sorait kezdtem el használni, többek között pár földrengető technikát, majd mikor kioldottam a testén küldtem át a saját chakrámat, az annak korábban megkreált úton, de ennek hála szinte teljesen elvesztette az egyensúlyát, amit követően én magam csak messze ugrottam tőle. Nem látszott úgy, hogy el fog esni, lassan pedig elmúlik mindaz amit eddig okoztam. Ahogy ezt felmértem először a lábamba gyűjtöttem a megmaradt chakrám közel felét és azonos mennyiséget a bal kezembe, majd kilőttem magam és ahogy odaértem minden erőmből belevágtam a mellvértjéve, ami miatt hátra zuhant. A feje a ringen kívül.

- Nos mint mondasz? - kérdeztem lihegve.

- Remek technikák voltak, és nem számítottam rá, hogy engem használsz mint összekötő a földel. Milyen kapcsolatban állsz a Hyuugákkal?  
>- Ők fogadtak be, és kicsivel többet mint az alapokat elsajátítottam a tajjutsujukból.<p>

- Így már értem ezt a megoldást. Elképesztő volt, és váratlan lépés. Több ilyet is ismersz?  
>- Oh, még szép, de jelenleg elhasználtam a chakrám 95%-át, vagy egy kicsivel többet. A te testedet megmozdítani nem volt könnyű - ekkor felült, én pedig láttam, mekkora horpadást okoztam a páncélján. - Sajnálom a páncélod.<p>

- Mi? - nézett le értetlenül. - Ilyet még a bikák vezére sem tud csinálni! Mégis hogy sikerült?  
>- Hát lehet, hogy ezeknek hála történt. - mutattam meg a súlyaimat.<p>

- Ezek darabonként 80 kiló. Mégis mennyi van rajtad?  
>- Egy ilyen tartóba fér 12 a törzsön lévő pedig dupla. (tudom tudom, hogy ez 5760 kiló… de ha mellé vesszük, hogy ebben a világban mekkora dolgokat láttam (három nap alatt 5-6-szoros gravitációs megterhelés különleges pecséttel stb, akkor ez még egészen kis súly 8 év alatt)<p>

- Mégis hogy tudsz ezekben járni? Én értem, hogy képes vagyok rá, de te egy ember vagy, akinek a teste elvileg törékeny

- Nos hát az igazat megvallva csupán azért mert már azóta edzem velük, hogy a hyuugák befogadtak, és apránként hetente nőtt a súly, amit nap mint nap hordtam, és ahogy nőtt a tömeg a következő alkalommal még egy kicsivel több elfért, mint korábbi növelés, és megint, és megint és megint. Az elmúlt négy évre pedig ez sokkal jobban igaz. Legutóbb már 200 kilót rakattam pluszba, és csak az első két nap volt kifejezetten nehéz.

- Akkor a tested remekül bírja.

- Lehet egy kevés köze a chakrámhoz is, de ettől nem fogok megijedni, hiszen csak segít.

- És mikor kell a következő plusz tömeget rárakni?

- Holnap. De már lemondtam arról, hogy sikerüljön.

- Szólok a kovácsnak. Ezzel a tajjutsu gyakorlásod sokkal jobban fog menni, ugyanis ilyen tömeggel annak is lesz értelme.

- Az alapokat már tudhatom, ugyanis az Akimichi család már tanított a saját tajjutsujára, csupán a családi jutsu nélkül.

- Akkor valószínűleg az alapokat már tudod, ugyanis az ő klánjukkal is kapcsolatban voltunk bár a Hyuuga ház volt az egyetlen, mely csatában is használta az erőnket.

- Ezzel tisztában voltam, de nem csak a tajjutsu érdekelne, hanem a ninjutsu is, és esetleges sajátságok, melyekkel elerősíthetem magamat.

- Nos mivel a békáktól jössz elmondhatom, hogy velük jó a kapcsolatunk, és az ő természet chakrájuk a mihozzánk is eljutott, így azt is megtudom tanítani, de velük ellentétben, mi nem tudunk segíteni, a harc közbeni összegyűjtéshez.

- Hacsaknem megidézek valakit, aki ki tud segíteni míg én összegyűjtöm.

- Ez is egy megoldás. - felelte, majd elvezetett egy személyhez egy fiatal lány volt, ami meglepett. Nekem háttal állt, és a nagyfőnököt figyelte.

- Elnézést, megkérdezhetem, hogy ki vagy, és miért vagy itt? - mikor megfordult egy hosszú barna hajú lány állt előttem, zöld Hyuuga szemekkel, melyekről azt hittem lehetetlen. Széles mosoly nyílt arcán ahogy meglátott. Velem egyidősnek látszott.

- Oh elnézést. Azon kevés ember közé tartozom, akik az itt maradtak családjaiba tartozik. Innen az út vissza szinte lehetetlen, így volt pár kevés emberi család, mely kénytelen volt itt maradni. Jó egy új arcot látni.

- Hány ember él itt?

- Már csupán három család, ők viszont mind erős ninják. És mond csak, miért vezetett ide a főnök?

- Két oka lehet, az egyik hogy a kovács a közelben van, a másik, hogy természet chakrát gyűjteni tanuljak. - körbe nézve azonban a pandát már nem láttam.

- Bizonyára az utóbbi legyen. Fiatal létemre én vagyok a legügyesebb ember a faluban, aki képes használni.

- Igazán? Megtiszteltetés lesz tőled tanulni.

- Enyém a megtiszteltetés, hogy a leendő szerződéskötőnket tanítom. - ez után elindult, nekem pedig követnem kellett. Egy vízeséshez vezetett. - Elsőnek meditálnod kell megtanulni, amihez ez a legjobb hely. - ebben egyet értettem. A víz magasról érkezett, több kő volt közvetlen a folyam alatt, és körben csupán fákat látott az ember.

- Tökéletes, és gyönyörű. - mondtam lassan elindulva a vízesés felé, miközben levettem a felsőmet, és beültem törökülésben a zuhatag alá. Már legalább fél órája ott lehettem, mikor egy ember közeli jelenlétére lettem figyelmes, már zavaróan közeli. Szememet kinyitva a fiatal lány ült előttem, és sebeimet figyelte. - Ha kíváncsi vagy, hogy honnan vannak elmondhatom.

- Oh biztos vagyok benne, hogy mind nagy harci seb, Ahogy látom egyes sebek direkt úgy lettek ellátva, hogy emlékeztessenek hogyan szerezted őket.

- Félig meddig igazad van. Voltak olyan sebek, amiket össze kellett égetnem, és csak napokkal később lehetett ellátni.

- Miért annyival később?

- Mert addig menekültem, és harcoltam.

- Ilyen nehéz egy Konohai fiatal élete?

- Nem, csupán én egy speciális eset vagyok. 4-5 évvel hamarabb lettem genin mint lehettem volna, és a csapatom ereje ellenére B szintű küldetéseket is vállalhattam geninként.

- A csapatagjaid miért nem jöttek veled? - ekkor elkomorodtam.

- Két oka van. Az egyik, hogy Uchihák, a másik pedig… hogy már meghaltak. - mondtam letörten, és haragosan.

- Mennyire nehéz ezt a tehert magadon cipelni?

- Nagyon nehéz, főleg, hogy a Hokagét figyelmeztettem, ha nem néz az Uchihák felé, akkor nagyobb bajt fognak okozni.

- Mégis mi történt?

- Lázadozni kezdtek, amit megfelelő irányítással el lehetett volna kerülni, de az öregek nem tartották elég fontosnak, majd mikor azzá vált, akkor már a kiirtásuk következett. Volt egy megbízható személy közöttük, akire rábízták ezt a feladatot, és mivel a két csapattársam sietett haza a senseiünk és ők is meghaltak aznap.

- Bosszút forralsz?  
>- Ha bosszút akarnék állni már megtettem volna.<p>

- Akkor vezekelsz valahogyan?  
>- Nevezhetjük így is. Egy fiatal Uciha éleben maradt, akinek egyetlen támasza én voltam, mikor kiirtották a klánját, miután én is közel álltam hozzájuk. Tanítom, és leterelem a bosszú útjáról, mely a megsemmisüléséhe vezethetne.<p>

- Tehát életben tartod az emléküket, és harcolsz, hogy soha ne feledjék el őket.

- Igen, ez így van.

- Akkor ezért villognak a sebeid, mikor itt meditálsz.

- Villognak?  
>- Ez víz megtisztítja az elmét, míg a testben nincs akadály, mely megfogja azok súlyát. A sebeid a barátaiddal közös küldetésekre emlékeztetnek. Hozzájuk kötnek, így a teher sem képes végigfolyni. El kell engedned, mert míg nem teszed meg, addig a természeti chakra is akadályba fog ütközni. - ez után mély lélegzeteket kezdtem venni, és koncentrálni. Nem törődtem azzal, hogy itt van, és figyel, egész nyugtató volt, hogy nem csak a saját érzékszerveimre kell hagyatkoznom, amiket a vízesés tompít. Képes voltam ellazulni, és szépen felidézve minden egyes pillanatot, lassan elengedve a társaim elvesztésének súlyát. Végül három napig ültem ott, és meditáltam, míg végül elaludtam.<p>

- Hé Akuma ébredj. Lehet hogy te egész este edzettél, de most van itt az ideje egy közös tréningnek. - hallottam Kawa hangját.

- Nyugalom. - mondtam felkelve a földről. - Már most készen állok a dolgokra. Remélem készen álltok. - nyújtózkodtam egy nagyot, majd felálltam a két Uchihával szemben, akik készen álltak minden tudásukat bele vetni a mi kis hármas „párbajunknak". Természetesen mind a ketten ellenem kezdenek, és az első „baráti tűzre" 1v1v1 lesz a végeredmény. Felkészültem a saját tartalékaimmal, és mindent be akartam vetni. Sorra használni kezdtem a földrengést, a sárkányaimat, de a villámok, és lángok kombinációja ellen nem tudtam mit tenni. Ekkor váltottam víz és szél elemre. Nos ekkor megfordult minden. Ahogy a víz elemű sárkányaimon végig ment a villám egy szél hullámmal ketté vágtam, ezzel mindenkit lesokkolva, köztük magamat is. Totálisan kiütöttem mindannyiunkat. Ahogy felkeltem, ők is ott voltak.

- Hagytunk neked egy ajándékot. - hallottam Kawát.

- Biztosan megtalálod, és sok hasznát fogod venni. Sajnáljuk, hogy nem a szemünk az. - tette hozzá Tanijiro.

- Mi mindig ilyenek voltunk, igaz? Soha nem nyert senki…

- Vagy ha nyert valaki, akkor te.

- Csak ha éppen lenéztetek, vagy az elején is harcoltatok egymással…

- Tehát mikor pocsék volt a stratégiánk.

- Egyszerűen és könnyedén, igen. És mondjátok, miért siettetek ennyire? Tudom, hogy gyűlés volt, de akkor is, ti nem voltatok azok, akik ennyire komolyan vettétek.

- Talán megtudod mikor elmész a búcsú ajándékainkért.

- Akkor amint tudom megkeresem, viszont most rengeteg dolgom lesz.

- Ez után tisztábban fogsz látni. Nem fog nyomni a mi halálunk terhe.

- Akkor most láttalak titeket utoljára… Jó volt még egyszer újra megküzdeni veletek. - s ekkor kinyitottam a szemeimet. Magam előtt egy mosolyogva alvó lányt, és az új súlyaimat láttam. Amit kellett kicseréltem, majd felkaptam a karjaimba a lányt, hogy visszavigyem a faluba. A lakásnál tettem le, ahol korábban találkoztunk, majd vissza mentem a főnökhöz.

- Látom a meditációd sikeres volt. Akkor mostantól aláírhatod a tekercset. - tette le elém, én pedig magam elé vettem.

- Képes lehetek az itt lévő embereket is megidézni, ha esetleg vissza akarnak térni?

- Csupán akkor, ha kiérdemled a rangot, hogy te hordozd a tekercset, amit még nem tettél meg.

- Mindent el fogok követni ennek érdekében. - haraptam meg a hüvelykujjam, majd aláírtam a véremmel a tekercset. - Most pedig kérlek engedd meg, hogy megtanuljak mindent tőletek, amit csak lehet.

- Keresd meg a saját tanáraidat, harcolj a saját jövődért. Érd el a saját céljaidat.

- Köszönöm. - ahogy pedig akkor onnan kiléptem éreztem, hogy egy egészen új időszak ajtaját nyitottam meg magam előtt.

Kezdetben mások talán nem látták volna. Tanultam a tekercsekből, és a medvéktől, de úgy a 6-7. éjszaka után egy érdekességre lettem figyelmes. Egy alvó lány ült a szobámban. Rá nézve azonnal felismertem, úgy is, hogy még egyetlen alkalommal sem találkoztam vele, mióta edzett, de éppen itt volt az ideje. Idő közben kaptam egy apró lakást. Nem volt nagy, egy 2*3-as háló, egy előszoba, aminek a felét elfoglalja a középen lévő asztal, egy konyhafülke, és egy fürdőszoba… Elsőnek reggelit készítettem, majd kettesben megreggeliztem Itamival, ugyanis lassan bemutatkoztunk egymásnak, majd mehettem az ő edzésére. Különleges volt az edzés, de biztos voltam, hogy ő az aki a legtöbbet taníthatja a természet chakráról, elvégre ez az ő affinitása, viszont egy kérdésem is volt számára, ami nagyon fúrta az oldalam. Már este volt, mikor feltettem a kérdést.

- Ha Hyuuga vagy, hogyan lehet zöld szemed? - mondtam, ahogy éppen egy meditációs ciklusnak lett vége. Meditálni, majd maximálisan terheli a szervezetet, és meditálni… érdekes módszer.

- Nos ez az anyám miatt van, és a chakra affinitásom miatt.

- Mármint, hogy természeti chakra affinitással rendelkezel?

- Igen, de ezt ki mondta el? Nem tudják túl sokan rajtam kívül.

- Senki. Én csak… tudom, és kész. Magyarázatom nincs rá, csak ahogy megláttalak már tudtam.

- Nos igen. Ennek az oka az, hogy akkor fogantam meg, mikor édesanyám megpróbálta a természetchakrát irányítani, és később sem hagyta abba, csak mikor terhes volt, vagy szoptatott… végül az vitte el, viszont cserébe, ha én egy pillanatra is megállok a megfelelő mennyiségű energiát összegyűjtöm, és belépek a saját „bölcs formámba" ami az én esetemben csupán zöld szemekkel jár.

- Szerencsés vagy, még így is. Ezzel az erővel sétálni minden nap… és e nélkül is rendelkezel annyi chakrával mint én.

- Ettől függetlenül… - ekkor félbe szakítottam.

- Tudom hogy nehéz, és nem azt mondtam, hogy könnyű, viszont nem tagadhatod le és e mellet hasznos is. Édesanyád sokat dolgozott ezért az erőért ahogy sokan mások is. Ne pazarold el.

- Rendben, viszont mindenkiért aggódom aki rajtam kívül képes használni, hiszen veszélyes ez az erő. - aggodalmas szemeibe lassan mintha könnyek csődültek volna.

- Akkor engedd meg, hogy tegyek egy ígéretet. Megtanulom ezt az erőt, és minden mást, amit itt megadhattok nekem, majd cserébe minden egyes embert visszaviszek Konohába, a klánjaikhoz, akik el akarnak innen jönni, és érdekli őket az emberi világ. Természetesen a vissza utat is segítem, ha az kell, viszont mindenkiért felelősséget vállalok.

- K-komolyan mondod? - kapta fel a fejét.

- Igen, és minél hamarabb sikerül, annál hamarabb meg tudom tenni. Tudom, nem szabad siettetni. Ez fogja a legtöbb időmet elvenni.

- Nem a jutsuk tanulás?

- A klónjaim most is azt teszik, azzal nem kell foglalkoznom, csak a tajjutsuval, és ezzel.

- Akkor holnap is ezt csináljuk.

- Nekem megfelel. - ezt követően elváltak útjaink, én pedig még gyakoroltam pár óra tajjutsut magamban, ugyanis nem rég mutattak jó pár új mozdulatot. Végezve hazamentem aludni, de reggel ismét nem voltam egyedül. Megint törökülésben ülve aludt a szobában… és ez így folytatódott hosszú ideig, aztán egyik nap nem volt ott. Azt hittem, hogy ez valami jó dolog, végre kipiheni magát, a saját ágyában alszik… tévedtem, ugyanis a vezető lebetegedett, és őt ápolta, de sajnos nem ez volt a legrosszabb, hanem az, amikor behívott magához.

- Látom ideértél Akuma. - mondta egy hatalmas ágyon fekve, miközben Itami természet chakrával gyógyította. Nem is tudtam, hogy erre is alkalmas, bár egyenlőre csak kevés dolgot tudok róla. - Van egy annál is rosszabb hírem számodra, hogy lebetegedtem. Egy nagy csapat bika tart éppen erre, hogy lerohanjanak, és mivel képtelen vagyok megvédeni a helyet, neked kell a vezetővel megküzdened. Tudom, mennyire nehéz lesz ez a csata számodra, főleg, hogy nem tudsz semmilyen jutsut, amivel megnövelheted a méretedet, de te vagy a egyetlen, aki még nincs csatasorban, és lehet ellene valamennyi esélye. Muszáj lesz megvédened a helyet.

- Örömmel fogom óvni az itt élőket. - feleltem. - Mikor érnek ide?  
>- Két nap múlva. Elakadtak útközben egy másik faluval való találkozás miatt, de nem fogja legyengíteni őket.<p>

- Két napnak elégek kell lennie, hogy felkészüljek a csatára. A mai napot extrém edzéssel fogom tölteni, ha nem bánja.

- Jobban örülnék, ha a természet chakra elsajátítást helyeznéd előnybe. A te erőddel, és azzal a lökettel annak elégnek kell lennie.

- Ezzel én is tisztában vagyok, ugyanakkor azzal is, hogy jelenleg arra nem lennék képes, hogy ilyen rövid idő alatt elsajátítsam, így maradt a második lehetőség. Az új súlyok, és néhány megtartása éppen elég bónuszterhelést fognak jelenteni ahhoz, hogy képes legyek nagymértékben fejlődni egy napi edzéssel is.

- De ez veszélyes. Ha lesérülsz nem fogsz tudni harcolni. - szólt közbe Itami.

- Ez igaz, ezért dolgozz azon, hogy a főnök mihamarabb talpra álljon. Ha lesérülök neki kell elűznie azokat a megvadult marhákat. - mondtam, majd távoztam. Ideje komolyan felkészülni. Felvettem a súlyokat, és olyan dolgot kezdtem el csinálni, amit nem gondoltam volna. Míg a súlyokat meg kellene szoknom, és csak utána kemény edzést tartanom, magamra haragítottam egy medvét, hogy kénytelen legyek menekülni előle. Míg kergetett, észre vette, hogy csupán emiatt csináltam, ami még jobban felbosszantotta. Chakrát kezdett használni, hogy utolérjen, mire én még jobban rákapcsoltam, pedig minden egyes lépésem, olyan volt, mintha valaki le akarná szakítani a kezeimet, és lábaimat, míg lehúzna a föld alá. Nos igen nem kellemes első nap ez a sok súly, de ez a legjobb fizikai erő fejlesztő. Másfél óra kergetőzés után a medve végül nyakon csípett, így jöhetett, egy kis tajjutsu edzés. Természetesen nem maradtak el a piszkos lépések sem, de annál jobb. Fél óra alatt sikerült csak kiterítenie.

- Remélem megtanultad, hogy ne dühítsd fel egyikünket sem.

- Sajnos muszáj volt. Ha nem lett volna az, akkor én sem teszem, de ha ma nem szokok hozzá ezekhez a súlyokhoz, akkor holnap lecsökkennek az esélyeink, hogy megvédjük a helyet.

- Neked kivel kell harcolnod majd? - kérdezte kíváncsian.

- Nekem jutott a legnehezebb, a főnök. - ekkor láttam, hogy egy pillanatra megfagyott benne a vér.

- Biztos, hogy el fogsz vele bírni? Nem tűntél az előbb olyan erősnek.

- Ott ott lesznek a jutsujaim, és több mint 6 tonnával könnyebb leszek. Van egy kevés esélyem. Ha más nem, feltartom addig, míg ti vissza nem veritek a többieket, és be nem tudtok segíteni.

- Az még nagyobb kihívás mint leveri. Az ő ereje, és stílusa túl sok ahhoz, hogy te egyedül kezeld. Tapasztalt harcos, és nagy erejű küzdőfél.

- Egy dolog érdekel. Hogy használnak jutsukat?  
>- Vannak közöttük olyanok, akiket inkább minotaurusznak neveznétek ti emberek. Ők képesek csak rá, a többiek az egyébként is pusztító rohamaikat erősítik fel chakrával.<p>

- Egyszerűen szólva, nem könnyebb attól hogy nincs kezük. Tudva, hogy mi mindenre számíthatok ezt mondom, most már tudom hogyan kell felkészülnöm. Akarsz segíteni?  
>- Mégis hogyan segíthetnék?<p>

- A legerősebb, és legnagyobb földsárkány jutsut használd ellenem, amire csak képes vagy. Ha azt ilyen súlyokkal meg tudom fékezni akkor őt is meg kell tudnom. - készültem, és már kaptam is sorra őket. Elsőnek legalább húsz métert csúsztam hátra, de lassanként ez a távolság csökkent. A sebessége, és a tömege hatalmas volt a támadásoknak, én viszont készen álltam mindenre, és még annál is többre. Tudom, hogy nem lesz könnyű a csata, nem vehetem félvállról, és minden csepp chakrát tartalékolnom kell. Mivel az én esetemben, eléggé alacsony a chakrapirulák hatékonysága, nem hagyatkozhatom rá, más ninjákkal ellentétben.

- Mond csak. - kezdte lihegve chakra kimerültség miatt – képes vagy más biyuuk erejéből is lopni? Érzem rajtad a rókát és annak a regenerációs erejének egy darabja is benned van, de vajon másikakkal menne?  
>- Nem tudom. Vele szerintem elég speciális helyzetben vagyok.<p>

- Ha képes lennél rá, talán a különleges démoni chakrákra reagálnál azaz kis eséllyel őt is meglophatnád. Kapcsolatban áll a bika fejűvel, a nyolcfarkúval, így chakrája démoni hatású.

- Akkor lehet rá kevés esély, de nem akarok erre támaszkodni. Ha elbízom magam, akkor vesztettem. Ebben szerintem egyet értesz velem. Nem vagyok az a személy, aki csak úgy megküzd egy itteni vezetővel, és azonnal nyer is.

- Egyszer már sikerült

- Az nem komoly csata volt. Alig küzdött ellenem. Egy-két csapással félre tudott volna söpörni, de arra volt kíváncsi mire vagyok képes, nem arra, milyen gyorsan tud kiütni.

- Ennek ellenére elvállaltad, pedig az erőd, hogy is mondjam, nem áll a legmegfelelőbb szinten ehhez.

- Tisztában vagyok vele, ezért készültem fel a legspeciálisabb technikámmal is ellene.

- Speciális technika?  
>- Ha jól használom, minden hátrányom előnnyé válik. Nem vezet majd győzelemhez, viszont a lehető legnagyobb löketet ez adhatja csak nekünk.<p>

- Ilyen biztos vagy abban, hogy megmentheted vele magadat?  
>- Már többször megtörtént. Most sem fog csak úgy cserbenhagyni. Annál hatékonyabb.<p>

- Hát remélem tudom miről beszélsz, viszont nekem is vannak fontos elintéznivalóim. Készülj fel mindenre. - ezzel távozott, én pedig edzhettem magamat.

Egész nap azzal foglalkoztam, hogy minél nagyobb fejlődést kényszerítsek ki magamból, majd ahogy besötétedett, a vízeséshez mentem, és leültem ugyan oda, ahová legutóbb, és meditálni kezdtem. Erősebbé kell válnom, hogy feltarthassam a bikákat. Ha nem készülök fel megfelelően, akkor minden itt élő életét teszem kockára. Meditálásom közben próbálkoztam a természet chakra gyűjtésével, de csak a megfelelő érzékeléséig jutottam el. Éreztem hol van Itami, és mit csinál. Még mindig a pandát gyógyítja… vajon képes lesz időben segíteni rajta? Ha nem akkor talán tényleg csak rajtam, és a saját technikáimon fog múlni minden… Nem akarok csalódást okozni, sem feladni, így igencsak arra kell koncentrálnom hogyan halad a saját edzésem. Ha csak egy kevés természet energiát képes lennék összegyűjteni, akkor minden rendben lenne. Koncentráltam, ne mozdultam, lassanként egyé váltam a vízeséssel, és az alattam lévő kővel, de nem éreztem a fejlődést, viszont nem hagytam, hogy ez megzavarjon. Nem egyszerű csak úgy ráérezni, akkor sem, ha az ember viszonylag jól csinálja. Nem voltam tökéletes, ezért nem ment, de tudtam, hogy haladok. Egész éjjel ezt csináltam, majd reggel felkeltem, és tartottam egy bemelegítést. Ha ma is leterhelem magam, akkor holnap nem leszek formában. Ideje benézni a főnökhöz. Út közben voltak akik már készen állva a holnapi csatára kételkedően mértek rajtam végig. Hát lehet, hogy nem tetszik nekik, de én képes leszek kisegíteni őket akkor is. Végül elértem úti célom.

- Látom a helyzet nem javul elég gyorsan.

- A holnapi nap folyamán készen leszek, de nem tudom egészen pontosan mikor. Sajnos nagy az esélye, hogy csupán a harc végeztével lesz ismét harcra kész. - kaptam választ Itamitól. A főnök alszik éppen, bár a lányból kinézem, hogy csak kiütötte őt valahogyan.

- Ne aggódj fizikailag kaptam egy plusz löketet, és terveket is alakítottam már magamnak, amikkel növelhetem a nyerési esélyeimet.

- Ilyen harcban még soha nem volt részed. Én már láttam mire képesek, és nem szép.

- Tudom, de engem sem kell félteni. Pontosan tudom, hogy mikor, és mit kell lépnem ahhoz, hogy egy nap a megfelelő erővel rendelkezhessem. Jelenleg csak feltartani leszek képes, esetleg menekülésre bírni, ha nincs hatalmas szerencsém.

- Mit értesz hatalmas szerencsén?

- Valaki említette, hogy kissé démoni a chakrája, és talán ezért el tudok belőle lopni valamennyit, ezzel növelve az esélyeimet. Addig viszont a tartalékokra kell hagyatkoznom.

- Ez igaz. Harcolt vele, és lepecsételték belé a chakrája egy részét. Ha képes leszel elvenni tőle, akkor az egyszer teljesen feltölthet, de ahogy hallom kételkedsz benne.

- Még csak Kuramától sikerült lopnom. Lehet, hogy csak a kapcsolat miatt ami kialakult a támadása napján. - nem kaptam választ, csak koncentrálni kezdtem. Úgy egy órával később viszont a panda felkelt.

- Itami, próbáljátok meg, hátha el tud venni a te természet chakrádból.

- Azzal csak lelassítaná a folyamatot. - felelte, de én akkor már mellette álltam.

- Ha képes is vagyok, csak egy apró szeletet veszek el, amit azonnal vissza fogsz tudni szerezni, és mások segítségével töltöm fel magam vele. - mondtam, miközben a kezemet a vállára tettem, majd megéreztem a chakra rendszerét, és próbáltam csatlakozni. Kihívás volt, és az után sem tudtam elvenni belőle. - Sajnálom, ezzel a fajtával biztosan nem működik.

- Akkor ne reménykedj abban, hogy tőle is sikerülni fog. Az ő eredeti chakrája olyan hatást kelt, mintha ezt a technikát használná, een keresztül ha képes is vagy más helyzetben, kétlem, hogy most működne, ezért mindenképpen a súlyaid nélkül vonulj harcba.

- Ezzel én is egyetértek, viszont a közelben kell lenniük.

- Miért? - kérdezték egyszerre.

- Létre tudok hozni belőlük egy pecsétet, ami egy jutsut hív életre a nélkül, hogy chakrát használnék hozzá. Sokkal hatékonyabb lesz így bevetni, főleg tudva, mekkora erejű is lesz.

- Egy lepecsételt jutsu? - kérdezték egyszerre.

- Pontosan. Saját fejlesztés. Amekkora pusztításra képes szinte biztos, hogy pár percre nagyobb előnyt fogok belőle kovácsolni mint valaha, de nem használhatom fel azonnal, a legjobban fogom időzíteni. - mondtam tervezgetve, hogyan is vessem be.

- És miért kellenek ehhez a súlyok?

- Azok fogják kialakítani a zónát, amiben megjelenik a jutsu, és formálják meg magát a pecsétet, ami elzárja azt. Több alkalommal használtam, és mindig nagy hatást tudtam vele elérni.

- Akkor sem látszol annyira magabiztosnak, mint ahogy beszélsz. - jegyezte meg a főnök.

- Tudom, hogy mire vagyok képes, de nem akarom alábecsülni az ellenfelemet. Az végzetes lépés lenne. - válaszoltam, és mindenki tudta, hogy ez a legjobb döntés.

- Nos ez esetben készülj fel mindenre. Nem szeretném, ha esetleg túl gyenge lennél, és ezért nem tudnád megvédeni a várost.

- Ez nem fog előfordulni. - jegyeztem meg, majd udvariasan elhagytam a helységet, majd végül idéztem pár klónt és azokkal együtt meditáltam otthon. Fontos dolog számomra, hiszen talán mégis képes leszek felhasználni a természet chakrát, amivel megmenthetem az egész helyet. Persze akkor is szükség lesz a teljes erőmre, ugyanakkor az esélyeim exponenciálisan nőnének. Végül a meditációmból a csatát előjelző hangok zökkentettek ki, és meg is indultam, hogy időben odaérjek.


	7. Esemény kavalkád és nyeremény játék

Nos üdvözlök mindenkit. A mai fejezet kicsit különös lesz, és hogy miért? Mert van nyereményjáték. Az előző részben megjelent egy zöld szemű Hyuuga, aki igen csak nyitott az emberek világa felé. Aki legelsőnek leírja a részhez kommentbe mi a nevének a jelentése (nem a Hyuuga) az mellé írja le azt is hogy milyen kapcsolat fűzze később Akumához (pl: edzőtárs, szerelmi szál, csapattárs, barát, tanár/diák). Ugyan látszólag volt ami felé nyitottam ez nem teljesen igaz, amit vagy ebben vagy a következő részben el is magyarázok nektek (attól függ kifutok e előtte az 5k szóból). Remélem tetszik majd a rész, és nem csak egy kommentet kapok.

Időben kiértem a falon kívülre, és dobtam le a súlyaimat. Láthatóan a rohamozók már elbízták magukat látva, hogy Hokai (a panda végre kapott nevet) nincs itt. Az ellenfelem azaz a vezér bika rohama felgyorsult. Biztos volt a sikerben, éppen ezért meglepődött, mikor „valami" neki szállt, és visszalökte. Az ütésem ereje pont elég volt. Legalább 30 métert csúszott hátra, de én magam is éreztem a rohama erejét, a vállam helyre kellett tennem, és több csontom, is megrepedt. Nos akkor úgy látom képes leszek kezdetben tenni valamit ellene. Dühösen kereső tekintettel nézett körbe, de nem találta ellenfelét.

- Mégis hol vagy Hokai, és mi volt ez az ütés? Mégis mióta vagy képes te ilyenekre is? - oh, azt hiszi tőle kapta a pofont… na ez még jobban fog neki fájni. Megindultam felé.

- Nos ő éppen betegeskedik! - kiáltottam. - Az ütés tőlem érkezett! - ekkor folytatta a keresést, de még mindig semmi.

- Búj elő medve! - ekkor értem a fejére. Nos hogy reagálsz majd rám? Mekkora szégyen lesz ez neked?  
>- Nem vagyok medve, én egy konohai ninja vagyok, és a szerződő feleimet támadtad meg! Térj vissza haza a seregeddel, vagy megmutatom mire vagyok képes. - mivel ugyan úgy rohantam fel rajta, mint anno Hokain így rajta keresztül is kapcsolódhatok a talajhoz.<p>

- Nem adom meg magam egy embernek. - dobbantott, hogy lerázhasson magáról, de nem sikerült, viszont megkapat az egyik erősebb földrengés jutsumat, aminek hála még el is esett. Nagyon megleptem ezt a masszív marhát.

- Akkor megmutatom mire is vagyok képes, majd pedig vissza kényszerítelek oda, ahonnan jöttél!

Chakra nélkül sikerült egy ütéssel akkorát löknöm rajta, hogy ismét két lábon álljon, ami akkor ott a harci hévben azonnal meg sem lepett, majd elkezdtem hátrafelé tolni miközben a chakrámmal kapcsolódtam a földhöz, nehogy fel tudja emelni a lábát… ekkor jöttem rá, mennyivel erősebb is vagyok. Valamennyi természet energiát sikerülhetett összegyűjtenem. Semmiféle képen sem eleget, de ez több lesz mint semmi. Métereket toltam hátra, mire képes volt felemelni patáját vele együtt engem is, mire kapott egy nagyobb ütést a bokájába, amivel sikerült nagy kárt tennem benne, ő felüvöltött fájdalmában, én pedig hátra ugrottam. Képes leszek feltartani, meg tudom tenni! Összegyűjtöttem a chakrám felét, majd szépen beosztva használtam fel három jutsuhoz. Földsárkány, melyekből ezzel 40 életerős indult meg, hogy minden lábát lekötözze, földágyú, mely hatalmas méretű szikladarabot indított meg a fejéhez, és végül egy ketrec, mely körbe zárta. Persze a ketrec nem tartott sokáig miután láncait leverte, de a nézőközönség elkezdett gondolkodni, hogy jó helyet akarnak e megtámadni, ha ilyen lazán megcsináltam mindezt. Persze senki sem tudta, mennyi erőt is emésztett fel tőlem. Ahogy szabad volt a csapatai köré tömörültek, és ezzel megnyitották előttem az utat. A legjobb pillanatot megadta az ellenfél, én pedig ki is használtam. Megalkottam a pecsétet alattuk, kioldottam, majd az instant jutsuval, mely felgyorsítja a robbanás érkezését elég nagy károkat sikerült okoznom. Ezek után a győzelem biztosnak látszott, de tudtam, hogy még nincs mindennek vége. Az ellenséges főnök kiengedte a chakráját, a nyolcfarkúéval együtt, és úgy készült támadni. Én minden megmaradt erőmet az előző technika megismétlésébe fektettem, majd hátra ugrottam. A robbanás ereje hatalmas volt, de túléltem. Ez után már nem voltam jelen, de a kisebb harcosok nagy része már visszavonult, harcképtelenné vált, vagy meghalt, így a többiek mindent le tudtak már rendezni, miközben lassan vissza kezdtem vánszorogni a városba teljesen kimerülten. Ahogy beléptem a kapun jöttek utánam azok is, akik akkor még küzdöttek, mikor távoztam.

- Igazán kimerültél, ahogy látom. - jegyezte meg az egyik igen csak masszív páncélt viselő.

- Minden chakrámat felhasználtam, és a pecsét után a súlyok ismét rajtam voltak. Nem könnyű így az élet. Sokat kell még fejlődnöm. - ekkor páran furcsán néztek rám.

- Már most olyat tudsz, amit egyikünk sem vállalt volna el. Mi soha nem tudtunk volna megküzdeni velük egyedül, te viszont megnyerted nekünk a csatát.

- Ha nincs szerencsém, és nem megy mindenki oda, akkor már halott lennék. Ez nem tudás volt, hanem mérhetetlen szerencse. - feleltem, majd megéreztem, hogy valaki segít. Itami volt ott, és ő segített megállnom a lábaimon. - A főnök jól van?

- Hokai-sama hamarosan rendben lesz. Még aludnia kell egyet, de utána harcra kész lesz, de ahogy látom a csatának már vége, és ahogy hallottam, igen csak sokat tettél a győzelem érdekében.

- Csak a maximumot nyújtottam, és valamivel többet. Mindenki ezt várta el tőlem, így megtettem.

- Senki sem hitte volna, hogy így kitartasz, csak Hokai, és Itami. - felelte a korábbi medve. Nem ismerem fel a hangjáról, de annyian vannak itt, mint Konohában. Na jó ez túlzás, de legalább 600 lakos van, és nem igazán van időm ismerkedni.

- Ideje pihenned. Nem volt könnyű dolgod, és mégis megúsztad egészen jól. - kaptam a Hyuugától.

- Nos ha nem néznek le, mert ember vagyok, akkor nem sikerült volna, viszont ezzel felkeltettem pár lehetséges ellenség figyelmét. Nem hiszem, hogy ez után bármi könnyű lenne. Mi hamarabb edzenem kell majd.

- Most szó sem lehet edzésről! Ki kell pihenned magad!  
>- Eddig te voltál az, aki azt mondta, kimerülten edzek természet chakrára. Most itt lesz az esély rá. - ekkor meglepetten nézett rám. - Mi az, azt hitted ilyen állapotban neki állok nin vagy tajjutsut tanulni? Egy ütés után kidőlnék, és az első jutsu megölne, viszont egy kis pihentető semmit tevés remekül hangzik, miközben tovább fejlesztem a természetenergia gyűjtő képességem.<p>

- Nem inkább létrehozod?  
>- Legutóbb már sikerült egy minimálisat összegyűjteni, és már éreztem a hatását a csatában. Messze van a szükséges szinttől, de volt valamennyi. Ha javítok a technikámon, talán össze is jöhet. - csak félre nézett, és hazakísért, majd mikor felkészültem ott maradt.<p>

- Kétlem, hogy valaha is képes lennél elsajátítani ezt a technikát. - jegyezte meg halkan, és szomorúan. Nem értettem, miért mondta, és nem folytatta.

- Miért kételkedsz bennem? - na igen, eddig nagy örömmel tanított, és most azt mondja esélyem sincs? Ez itt nekem valahogy egyáltalán nem kóser…

- Nem erről van szó. Tudod a környezetedben valahogy megváltozik a természetenergia kisugárzása. Az affinitásom miatt én soha nem aludhattam mélyen, mivel olyankor veszélyes volt, hogy túl sok erőt veszek fel, és az végzetes, így amint lehetett megtanították nekem, hogyan kell meditálni, viszont ahogy megjelentél, a közeledben megváltozott a helyzet…

- Tehát aznap aludtál először igazán, mikor találkoztunk?  
>- Ez nincs teljesen így. Míg a chakra rendszerem nem alakult ki, addig aludhattam, hiszen nem tudtam összegyűjteni az energiát, viszont onnantól igen.<p>

- Így már értem miért vagy a szobámban minden reggel. Ha hamarabb szólsz beteszek neked egy ágyat, viszont ettől függetlenül nem fogom feladni. Valamit már sikerült elérnem, és ez azt mutatja hogy nem lehetetlen. Nehéz lesz, és sokkal több időbe fog telni, mint bárki másnak, de meg fogom oldani. - ekkor még meglepettebb lett. Nem várta volna hogy ennyire kitartó leszek? Bár nem igazán ismer.

- A kisugárzásod… hogyan tudod ilyen könnyedén megváltoztatni? A tested állapota, most azt mutatja, hogy gyenge, erőtlen és védtelen vagy, mégis ahogy kitartasz, olyan mintha tele lennél harci kedvvel, és hamarosan megküzdhetnél bármelyik falusival.

- Csupán kitartó vagyok. A feladás szó nem létezik a szótáramban. Ha valami nem megy, akkor találok rá kerülő utat.

- És ha nincs kerülő út? Sokat meséltél arról, hogy elnyelted a róka chakráját, és lehet, hogy több byuuval is képes vagy megtenni ezt. Mi van, ha ez gátol meg ebben, és csak a súlyok levétele éreztette veled a nagyobb erőd, vagy az érintkezés a bika vezér chakrájával?  
>- Ez is egy lehetőség, viszont akár igaz, akár nem, engem nem fog megállítani. Képessé fogok válni használni ezeket a technikákat, ha másképpen nem is, akkor rengeteg előre felkészüléssel. Ha tudom, hogy nagyobb küldetésre megyek, meg tudom oldani abban az esetben, ha az nem riadó.<p>

- Eltántoríthatatlan vagy. Hát rendben a próbálkozás neked nem fog megártani. Nem fogsz hirtelen túl sokat összegyűjteni. - ezzel ő is elkezdett meditálni, ahogy én is.

Napokig nem hagyták, hogy más fajta edzéssel próbálkozzak, de ahogy hagyták megértettem miért. A tajjutsu edzéseken gyakran csonttörésekkel végeztem, míg olyan bonyolult jutsukat is megtanulhattam, amik minden eddiginél nehezebbek voltak. Inkább ültem volna, és tanultam volna meg újra, és újra azokat amiket ismerek, mint azokat, főleg, hogy az ő saját kézjeleik kellenek hozzájuk. Nos ahogy haladtam a dolgokkal minden egyre csak nehezebb és nehezebb lett, de kezdtem hozzászokni az ütemhez, mikor is egyik reggel Itami ismét nem volt a szobában. Rögtön tudtam, hogy valami nem lesz rendben. Igazán szeret aludni, ami nem meglepő. Ki nem szeret aludni? Hamarosan megtaláltam a falu kórházában. Ismételten gyógyításra használta az erejét, több sérült ninjaosztag is bent volt.

- Mi történt?

- Össze találkoztunk Mandával, és nem volt jó kedvében. - felelte az egyik jobb állapotban lévő.

- Nem tanulta meg, hogy a szikla nem finom? Vagy esetleg rákapott a földevésre?  
>- Úgy tűnik valami történt amitől megéhezett. Nem igazán tudjuk, de jelenleg veszélyes kimenni.<p>

- Látom a kígyók itt is gondot okoznak. Nekünk is szokott velük gondunk lenni.

- Tudunk róla. Gamabunta meg szokta üzenni a nagyobb gondokat azokkal, akik mindkettőnknek problémát okoznak. Sajnos hosszú ideig itt leszünk, így rengeteg dologtól elesik a falu.

- Úgy tűnik újra a segítségemre szorultok. Megyek beszélek Hokaival.

Hokai azonnal tudta, hogy miért megyek, és előkészített nekem pár küldetést. Üzenet továbbítások, és apróbb küldetések, viszont így is elég sokáig tartottak, de nem meglepő ha azt vesszük figyelembe, hogy itt egy ember, igen csak kicsi. Az információ szállítás viszonylag veszély mentes feladat volt. Ugyan úgy közlekedtem, mint ahogy oda is utaztam, így viszonylag gyorsan és gond nélkül képes voltam nagyobb távokat is megtenni. A többi a konohai genin feladatokhoz hasonló feladat volt, amiket elég unalmas volt megcsinálni, de ez van. Hetekig csináltam ezeket a feladatokat, míg visszatérhettem a saját dolgaimhoz, többek között a tanulás folytatásához. Nos lehet, hogy nem volt időm tanulni, de azon a szinten folytattuk, ahol akkor kellett volna tartanom. Nem igazán tetszett, de nincs nyavalygás, csak cselekvés. Ha nehéz is, akkor is végig kell hogy csináljam, hiszen másképpen értelme sincs. Lassabban haladtam az első napokban, mire csak növelték a megterhelést, ami szemétségnek hangozhat, de valójában nem az, ugyanis a nagyobb megterheléshez való alkalmazkodással minden felgyorsult, csak én magam nem láttam értelmét az akkor tanult jutsuknak, és tajjutsunak, hiszen azokat másképpen addig is képes voltam megtenni. Ahogy az idő telt érezni kezdtem a chakrám fejlődését, ami remek felüdülés volt számomra, viszont a természet energiákat összegyűjteni egyáltalán nem ment. Valahogyan megerőltetőbb feladat volt, mint amire számítottam, még az után is, amit Itami mondott nekem, ugyanakkor ez még nkább inspirálta a fejlődésemet. Egyrészt a többivel meg kellett mutatnom, hogy igen is képes vagyok nagyobb dolgokat is véghezvinni, míg azt azért, mert be akartam bizonyítani tényleg nincs lehetetlen számomra. Végül elérkezett az első fél év vége amit ott töltöttem, és Hokai magához hívatott.

- Nos a héten be kell mutatnod a fejlődésedet. Nincs több tréning, míg meg nem mutatod ellenem, hogy mennyit tanultál, és miképp sajátítottál el mindent. A súlyokat és a saját technikákat felejtsd el, ahogy minden mást is, amit nem itt tanultál. Bizonyítsd be, hogy legféltettebb titkainkra is méltó vagy. - közölte, mire komoly tekintettel néztem rá.

- Értettem. Mi lesz ha átmegyek, és mi lesz, ha megbukom?  
>- Ha megbuksz visszaküldünk, ha átmész, akkor a titkainkat, és a szerződés hordás joga is a tiéd.<p>

- Ez esetben mindenképpen átmegyek. Akkor hét nap múlva lesz a felmérés?  
>- Igen. Készülj fel magad. Semmilyen segítséget sem fogsz kapni. - ez után haza mentem, és meditálni kezdtem. Tudok olyan jól meditálni mint Itami, hogy annyira pihentető legyen, mint az alvás, így nem kellett aggódnom, az elalvás miatt. Elkezdtem rendezni a gondolataim, és képességeim. Végül elérkezett a felmérés ideje. Hokai ellen azzal, amit itt tanultam. Koncentráltabb, és felkészültebb nem is lehetnék. Pontosan tudom, mennyire kevés esélyem is van. Felálltunk ugyan ott és ugyan úgy mint legutóbb, de ez most halálosan komoly volt. Egymást figyeltünk gyenge pontokat keresve, de egyikünk sem támadt, amit furcsának tartottam, elvégre az előny az ő oldalán van. Egyre nagyobb nézőközönség gyűlt össze, ami zavart, így én nyitottam. Több itteni technikát kezdtem el használni, mint földrengés, agyagkatonák, medvególemek, és természetesen a földsárkány itteni változatát. Nagy meglepetés volt mindenkinek, hogyan, és mennyi jutsuval kezdem a rohamot, de az még inkább, hogy mindegyik technika elé rohantam, majd a tajjutsujukat használtam. Nos igen bele kell jönnöm mindenbe, és meg kell mutatnom, hogy használom is, ha kell, amit nekem mutattak. Tudtam mit kell tennem. Ki kellett küldenem a ringből, amihez a mellkasának a szintjére kellett jutnom ugrásokkal, majd ütésekkel, és rúgásokkal hátrálásra bírni, míg a technikáim lefoglalják. Nos a tervem két szempontból nem úgy ment, ahogy azt vártam. Az első, hogy azonnal engem vett célba, a második, hogy az első sikeres fizikai csapásommal kilőttem a ringből, mire értetlenül néztem körbe. Hokai csak jelezte, hogy átmentem, majd mindenki körbevett, és gratulálni kezdett, amit nem értettem, egészen egy kérdésig, amit az egyik hátam mögött álló személy tett fel.<p>

- Mégis mennyi ideig gyűjtötted a természetenergiát, hogy meglegyen ez a forma?

- Nos Itami, nem egészen az összegyűjtéssel foglalkoztam, csupán meditáltam mióta megtudtam kivel és mikor kell harcolnom, de most már értem, miért gratulál mindenki. - ekkor kaptam egy tükröt. Ahogy magamra néztem, csak kevés változást láttam. A szememet zöld „festés" vette körbe, a pupillám téglalap alakú lett, a kék zöldes-kék szemem pedig egyöntetű ezüst színűre változott. - Ilyennek kellene lennie a kinézetemnek?

- Igazság szerint nincs stabil egyedi séma. A személyiség, életút is hatással lehet rá, de a legfontosabb a vérvonal. Minden Hyuuga szeme zöldre változik, mikor ezt a technikát használja. A te esetedben közelebb állsz az átlagoshoz, de mivel vannak sajátos képességeid, így nem maradt az.

- Értem. - feleltem röviden. - És a mai nap ünneplés lesz, vagy most mehetek edzeni, és holnap megkapok mindent, amit „elnyertem" ezzel? - ekkor Hokai felült.

- A tekercset már most megkapod. Kiérdemelted. - nyújtotta át. - Minden más csupán holnap jön. - Bólintottam, hogy tudomásul vettem, majd hagytam mindenkit, hogy gratuláljon, és elmondja amit akar. Hosszú és unalmas procedúra volt, de erre számoltam. Ahogy végeztek haza mentem további meditációra.

- Megleptél. - szólalt meg Itami. - Tudtam, hogy nem adod fel, és valamennyire sikerül majd elérned, de hogy tökéletes szinte lépj, azt legmerészebb álmomban sem gondoltam volna.

- Nos köszönöm ez igazán jól esett, de igazság szerint én nálad is jobban meglepődtem. Nem is tudtam, hogy sikerült, és nem értettem, hogyan is nyerhettem olyan könnyedén.

- A súlyaid után a többlet erő, amivel ez a technika ellát akkora fizikai előnyt adott, amivel senki sem versenyezhetett volna akkor és ott.

- Ha ők is használják, akkor biztosan.

- Esetleg Hokai. Senki más. - felelte büszkén. Nos ha ekkora győzelmet arattam, akkor nekem is büszkének kell lennem magamra. Elvégre nem kis dolog így megnyerni ezt a csatát. - Nos és mára mi a terved? A falu téged ünnepel. Nem akarsz részt venni?  
>- Holnap nehéz napom lesz. Rám lesz bízva több titkos techniká is, amiket el kell sajátítanom. Formában kell maradnom. Szívesen részt vennék, de jelenleg nem megy.<p>

- Nem ismersz kibúvó technikákat? - ahogy ezt mondta, gondolkodni kezdtem, majd ahogy a felfedezés jött földbe fejeltem. Hogy én mekkora hülye tudok lenni néha.

- Miért nem fogalmaztál eddig így egyszer sem? - kérdeztem, majd idéztem három klónt, akik mély meditációs stádiumba léptek. - Majd ők összegyűjtik nekem az energiát.

- És működni fog? Tudtommal a klónok erre nem megfelelőek.

- Oh de ezek árnyékklónok. Az általuk gyűjtött információ és megmarad chakra belém áramlik, ahogy eltűnnek. Erre kitalált technika. - és nekem eddig eszembe sem jutott…

- Akkor ideje megnézni mi mindent hoztak össze a falusiak. - ezzel el is indultunk, megnézni mindent, amit ezek a remek medvék kitaláltak.

Műsorokat adtak elő, és különböző bódékat állítottak fel, mintha csak egy fesztivál lett volna, amire mindenki hónapok óta készül. Talán így is volt, talán nem, de az biztos, hogy remek szórakozás volt, kipróbálni párat, és elsőre lazítani egy kicsit. Konohában is sok ilyen volt, de azt még nem éreztem egyszer sem a magaménak, így annyira nem szórakoztam jól, na meg előtte, és utána éppen edzettem annyit, hogy az a nap se legyen pihentető. Ez most más volt. Fabódék közötti labirintusban szórakoztatóan töltöttem el a napot, és egész nap nem csináltam semmi megterhelőt, kivéve a harcot. Egy ideig Itamival együtt sétáltunk, aztán egyedül folytattam, néha mellém csapódott 1-2 ember vagy medve, akikkel beszélgetni kezdtem, végül viszont mindenki egy irányba ment, ahol végül egy színpadhoz értünk. A színpadon 5-en voltak. 3 medve, és két ember, de csak egy valakit ismertem fel, aki nem más volt, mint Itami, mint énekesnő, ugyanis ez egy hirtelen összekovácsolódott együttes volt, ahogy láttam. Eszembe jutott pár kusza emlékkép a korábbi életemből, de semmi kivehető. Ahogy hallgattam őket éreztem mennyire pihentető is tud lenni a megfelelő dal. Semmi gyors, semmi erőteljes, inkább relaxáló, mégis szórakoztató volt az előadás. Remek hangja van Itaminak, ahogy a hangszereseknek is. Nem vagyok annyira otthon az itteni kissé sajátságos hangszerekben, elvégre ők nem emberek. Nem tudnák ugyan azokat használni. Nos ahogy haladt a koncert, megérkezett egy üzenet hozó béka, akit észrevettem. Ahogy oda mentem hozzá meglepetten, és megnyugodva nézett rám.

- Minato-san küldte ezt a levelet neked. Az információ le van benne pecsételve, mivel elég sok tekercset küldött. Mi hamarabbi választ vár több kérdésre is, mely ezekben van.

- Rendben, amint tudom küldöm a választ vissza. - feleltem, majd először végighallgattam a koncertet, és mentem haza olvasni. Már hajnali kettő lehetett, mikor végeztem, válaszok írására készültem, és kinyílt az ajtó.

- Te még ébren vagy? - kérdezte Itami.

- Igen. A koncert alatt egy béka hozott „pár" tekercset amiket el kellett olvasnom. - mutattam egy közel húszas csapatra. - Egyébként gyönyörű hangod van. Gyakrabban énekelhetnél. - nem válaszolt, csak leült, és meditálni kezdett, de hamar elaludt. Talán eredetileg is azt akart, hiszen remekül meditál. Még legalább egy óra volt, míg válaszoltam minden kérdésre, majd pedig meditálni kezdtem, pihenés céljából. Késő lett volna már aludni.

Reggel megszüntettem a klónokat, újakat idéztem, és távoztam. Azonnal Hokaihoz mentem, aki már várt rám. Ez után elküldtük a válaszaimat, és levezetett egy alagút rendszerbe, ami az itteni központ alatt helyezkedett el. Végül egy tekercekkel teli szobába értünk, ahová bezárt, majd az ajtót pecséttel látta el. Akkor úgy tűnik csak a tekercsek elolvasása, vagy bennük rejlő titok feltárása után távozhatok. Neki kezdtem klónokkal a tekercsek olvasásának, és megfejtésének. Történelem, technikák fejlődési rendszere, és tiltottként megjelzett nin-, gen- és tajjutsuk voltak részletesen leírva, megtanítás céljából. Utóbbinál kissé ironikus, de tény, hogy Konohában is van egy ilyen tekercs, melyet minden jounin megtanulhat. Nos ahogy haladtam megtanultam az ajtó kinyitásához szükséges jutsut is, amihez „meglepően" természet chakra kellett. Az otthoni klónjaim megszüntetve megvolt az erőm, hogy kinyissam az ajtót, de fojtattam a tanulást. Napokig tanultam, míg nem minden egyes technika, és tudás birtokomba nem került, majd elindultam vissza a felszínre. Hokai meglepetten nézett rám.

- Hogy jöttél ki egyedül onnan? - tette fel azonnal első kérdését.

- Nos a egyik tekercsben szerepelt a pecsét feloldáshoz szükséges jutsu.

- De hogy használni tudd ahhoz negyven másik tekercs is kellett, nem beszélve arról, hogy mennyi technikát nyitnak meg előtted, amit még elsajátíthatsz.

- Oh ne aggódj az árnyékklón technika segítségével minden tekercset elolvastam. Nagyban megkönnyíti a dolgot, ha nem egy ember, hanem tíz olvassa őket.

- Ez a jutsu nagyban megkönnyítené a mi tanulásunkat is, ha ilyen speciális. Meg tudnád tanítani több emberemnek egyszerre? - kérdezte helyeslő választ várva.

- Még szép. Rengeteg dolgot tanítottatok meg nekem, de ha jól sejtem akkor nem ez volt minden.

- Akkor gondolom tudod hova kell menned, hiszen te vagy tisztában a jutsu nehézségeivel. Nekem majd valaki megtanítja, mikor lesz egy kis időm rá. - udvariasan elhagytam a termet, és megkezdtem a viszonzást. Mivel saját kézjeleik vannak, csupán elmagyarázhattam az elméletet, és megmutathattam a gyakorlatot a jutsuhoz, na meg segédkezhettem a megfelelő minőségű elsajátításban miközben a klónjaim meditáltak. Napról napra több, hogy folyamatosan ebben a formában maradhassak. Végül be kellett mutatnom a lent elsajátított technikákat, amikhez megtanultam az emberi kézjeleket is, és a medve kézjeleket is. Mindegyiknek megvan a maga megfelelője, így végül is nem nehéz, de csak a speciálisaknál igaz, hogy adott kézjelnek az adott a megfelelője. Nos miután ez is sikerült elindulhattam vissza. Összesen kicsivel több mint nyolc hónapot töltöttem itt. Mindazonáltal indulásom előtt ellátogattam az emberi családokhoz is, aki éppen üléseztek. Érkezésemre mindenki értetlenül tekintett.

- Elnézést kérek az ülés megzavarása miatt, de fontos dolgot szeretnék felajánlani minden egyes családnak. - mondtam, mire még kérdőbb tekinteteket láttam. - Nos mint tudjátok én csupán eddig voltam itt ebben a világban. Vissza megyek a saját falvamba, Konohába, ahol mind a Hyuuga, mind az Akimichi klán tagjai élnek rajtatok kívül, és ha megkapom az engedélyt lehetőségetek lesz arra, hogy ismét emberek között éljetek. Megértem a nemleges választ is, ugyanakkor tisztában vagyok egyesek érdeklődésével a mi világunkra. Ha az jobban megfelel, arra is van lehetőség, hogy csupán ideiglenesen idézek meg valakit, de kezdetben azokat kérném jelentkezni akik inkább a hely végleges elhagyása mellett döntenének saját vagy családjuk akarata miatt. Természetesen a válaszokat nem azonnal várom. Egy hét múlva távozom, és létre fogok hozni egy medve hírvivők megidézésére alkalmas helyet, hogyha valaki másképpen döntene, az után, hogy sikerült az engedélyt megkapnom Konohában. - fejeztem be hosszú és talán kissé kusza monológom.

- Honnan vagy olyan biztos, hogy elfogadnak minket ott? - jött a támadó kérdés, az egyik családapától, ami mindenki szemében látható volt.

- Nos egy részt a klánjuk tagjai vagytok, másrészt pedig rengeteg olyan dolgot ismertek, amit ők vagy elfeledés, elhagyás, vagy más irányba fejlődés miatt nem, így nem csupán befogadnának, hanem rengeteg figyelmet is fordítanának arra, hogy az egész falu teljes mértékben elfogadjon benneteket. Higgyétek el, ahogy megtudják itt még élnek klántagok, azonnal inden erejükkel a visszahozásotokon lesznek. Éppen ezért, ha egy család egyetlen tagja sem akar visszatérni akkor arról a családról nem teszek említést. Most magatokra hagylak, és egy hét múlva várom a választ, ha valaki addig keres, akkor edzem, de a klónjaimat megtaláljátok a lakásomban NAGY számban. Ők tovább tudják adni nekem mindazt a választ amit ti magatok megadtok.

- Még mielőtt távozol, nekem lenne még egy kérdésem. - hallottam meg Itami anyja hangját. - Ha a családból csupán egyetlen tag távozna, viszont ő mindenképpen, akkor arra is található klánon belüli megoldás? - mivel ők a mellékház tagjai így félnek a tradíciótól, mely itt elmaradt méghozzá a pecsét. Megértem őket, és elfogadom a kérdést.

- Tudok a ti helyzetetekről a klánban, hiszen én is a Hyuuga klán birtokán éltem elég hosszú ideig. Megoldható, minden, még az is, hogy az egész családot a főház tagjai közé emeljem. Ugyan ez nem egy könnyű feladat, semmi olyan, amit én magam nem tudnék elintézni. - ezzel elhagytam az épületet, és mentem edzeni. Rengeteg dolgot tanultam, így felfrissítettem a régi technikáimat is. Kellett egy hét, míg mindegyiken végig mentem, de a berögzült mozdulatok mind megmaradtak. Lassan letelt az idő és mindegyik család közel fele kívánt átjönni. Kicsivel kevesebb, de az utazás lehetőségével azért minden egyben tartható. Végül megbeszéltem mindenkivel, mi és hogyan is fog történni, majd megindultam a békákhoz, ahonnan egy küldönc vitte a visszatérési kérelmemet, és nem sokkal később már ismét egy békában voltam, hogy visszatérhessek Konohába. Nem legjobb mód, de ez is egy lehetőség. Később könnyebb lesz, de egyenlőre ez az egyetlen módszer. Mikor megérkeztem természetesen azonnal Minato fogadott.

- Nos minden megvan?  
>- Igen, és az első klántanács alkalmával szeretnék majd felszólalni, és tudtommal az ma van.<p>

- Két óra múlva, de nincs saját klánod, így kétlem, hogy lehetséges lenne.

- A hyuuga és Akimichi klán vezetőihez akarok szólni, de valószínűleg mindegyik klán beleegyezése kelleni fog abba, amit én magam akarok feltenni.

- Oké, és mi ez az új külső, és stílus? - kérdezte végigmérve. Nos igen. Az ANBU öltözet felett egy nagyobb kabát volt, hasonló stílusú Minatoéhoz. Az enyém kék volt az alján fekete lángokkal, míg lángvörös hajam leért a kabátom aljáig, ezzel eltakarva egy medve mancs jelet a hátam közepén, és mindezek mellett Jiraiyahoz hasonló módon viseltem a medvék tekercsét a hátamon.

- Nos a hajam megnőtt magától, míg a kabátot a medvéktől kaptam. Nem utasítottam vissza az ajándékot.

- És a szemeid? - utalt a szürke színre és a zöld „festékre".

- Nos ismeretes vagy Jiraiya azon technikájával, amit utál, nem igaz? - csak bólintott. - Nos én elsajátítottam, bár kifejezetten hosszú időre van szükségem a megfelelő erő összegyűjtésére.

- Elképesztő, hogy a békák is tanítottak neked valamit, bár amekkora meggyőző képességed van.

- Oh nem ők tették. Szövetségben állnak a medvékkel. Volt köztük egy konfliktus, amit két sajátságos technika cseréjével oldottak meg végül. A medvék megkapták ezt, míg a békák… nos fogalmazzunk úgy, hogy nagyon hálásan használják fegyvereiket.

- És ezt honnan tudod ennyire pontosan?

- Történelmi feljegyzéseket is elolvastam, míg minden titkukat átadták nekem. Jelenleg több technikát tudok mint Kakashi, és olyan kézjeleket is tudok használni, amit nem tudna leolvasni.

- Azt hiszem pár klónomat átküldöm a békákhoz hasonló titkokért… - felelte mire elmosolyodtam.

- Ha megbocsátasz, most lefürdök, és majd érkezem a megbeszélésre. - ezzel távoztam is, hiszen tudtam, úgysem most akar mindent letárgyalni. Egy alapos fürdő, és ruha tisztítás után kész voltam megjelenni a klánok vezetői előtt. Az ajtóban őrök álltak, akik jelezték érkezésemet. Először az adott napirendi pontot kellett lezárni, csupán azt követően léphettem be. Mindenki tudta, hogy jövök, de nem értették miért. - Nos nem fogom húzni az önök idejét. Míg a medvék teljes jogú megidézéséért és tudásukért tanultam, és küzdöttem találkoztam egy Akimichi és két Hyuuga családdal akik ősei ott edzetek korábban akárcsak én akkor tettem, de miután a Hyuugáktól megszerezték a tekercset, melynek végeredménye az lett, hogy mind ottragadtak. Ők képesek voltak családot alapítani, és mindez idáig ott élni, fenntartva már elfeledett hagyományokat és kialakítva több új sajátos technikát, melyek nagyban eltérnek az itt használtaktól, ugyanakkor hasznos lenne ezen klánoknak megtanulni azokat is. Mindezek mellett egész családok nem fogadták el a visszatérés lehetőségét, viszont mindnek közel fele igen, ami már így is közel 30 főt jelent. A klánok engedélyét kérném, hogy megidézhessem őket, visszahozva ezzel az őket megillető helyre, és a két megnevezett klán ígéretét várnám, hogy befogadja őket mint teljes jogú családok. Többek közülük alkalmas jounin és ANBU feladatok ellátására, melyeket ott el is végeztek.

- Hogyan legyünk biztosak abban, hogy a „Hyuugák" akiket említesz azok akik? - kérdezte az egyik öreg, aki Hiashi mellett ült. Tudtam, hogy ezt is mondani fogja valaki.

- A byakugan mindannyiuk szemében elegendő bizonyíték? És az Akimichi klánnak legősibb óriássá váló technikája elég bizonyíték? - ekkor csend érkezett a terembe, de tudtam két választ, viszont mielőtt meghatalmazottam volna ki kellett mennem. Úgy tűnik a szavazást nem nézhetem meg. Nem tartott öt percig sem, mire vissza hívtak.

- A szavazás eredménye az, hogy ha lehetséges azonnal idézz meg minden személyt, aki itt élne. - felelte Minato kérdésem érkezése előtt. Én azonnal meg is kezdtem a műveletet, és három idézéssel, három fél család jelent meg.

- Nos amint látjátok itt van a két Hyuuga család, és az Akimichi. - mindenki meglepett volt a tényektől, de több szem is megakadt egy zöld szempáron.

- Ki az a lány zöld Hyuuga szemekkel? Tudtommal az ő szemük csupán egyetlen színt vehet fel.

- Nos. - léptem a legkülönlegesebb személyhez a csoportban. - Az ő neve Hyuuga Itami. Különleges chakra affinitással rendelkezik, ami miatt folyamatosan bölcs, vagy ahogy egyesek jobban szeretik hallani remete formában van, ami a Hyuuga vérörögség esetén zöld szemeket eredményez.

- Ez ugyan az a technika melyet Jiraiya a békáktól tanult? - kaptam a kérdést Hiashitól.

- Igen ez ugyan az a technika. Az itt lévők közül még hárman képesek rá valamekkora szinten, ő viszont egy született tehetség. - ekkor elő lépett, és felszólal, ami meglepett.

- Ezen képesség miatt ha egy helyben állok azonnal elkezdem összegyűjteni a természet energiát, mely azonnal megnyitja előttem ezt a formát, és mivel nagy mennyiségű chakrával rendelkezem, így azóta, hogy a chakra rendszerem kialakult a szemem mindig zöld volt. - felelte a gyűlésnek, ami ez után minden figyelmét az újonnan érkezetteknek szentelte. Hiashival beszélnem sem kellett, és már mindenki a főház tagja volt, de az idősek tanácsából itt lévő Hyuuga sem ellenkezett egy pillanatig sem. Mindenkit magára hagytam, tudva, a helyem ahol eddig is laktam vár rám. Megérkezésem után egy órával mindenki más is megjelent, és hirtelen befűtötték a szobám mellett lévő konyhát. Nagyon „örültem" a hirtelen jött 40°-nak a szobámban, de nem tudtam vele mit kezdeni, csak lentebb vetkőzni, és hónapok után csak aludni egyet végre rendesen, nem klónokon keresztül.

Álmomban egy alapvető küldetésen voltam, ahol az ellenfeleim néha fel-felvették Kawa és Tanijiro alakját, ami emlékeztetett mit is kell megtennem holnap mindenek előtt. Amikor felébredtem egy meglepetés várt, több Hyuuga fegyverrel, vagy juuken pozícióban. Mind gyilkos tekintettel néztek rám, én pedig kedetben nem értettem miért, majd végül jött a hatalmas felismerés.

- Szokásához híven beszökött a szobámba, hogy ne csak meditálhasson, hanem aludhasson is. - állapítottam meg í tényt Itamiról. Nos igen, talán túlzottan is hozzászokott ehhez a helyzethez.

- Miről beszélsz? - érkezett a kérdés az egyik „támadómtól".

- Nos mivel mint tudtok Itami különlegességéről akkor tudhattok a hátrányáról is. Ha túl mélyen alszik, akkor a technika mellékhatása meg is ölheti, így mély meditációban szokott pihenni, de a közelemben a természet energia, amit ilyenkor összegyűjtene megváltozik, így ő képes aludni is, és ezért szökött be eddig folyamatosan a hálószobámba, míg ott voltam. Most kitalálunk majd valamit.

- És mivel magyarázod, hogy szinte alig van rajtad ruha? - jött egy másodlagos kérdés.

- Nos még most is 35° körül van a szobámban, így megérthetitek, hogy este melegem volt. Én már rég aludtam, mikor ő bejött, de ha megengeditek most felöltözök, mivel van pár elintézni valóm.

- Akuma. - hallottam Hiashit - Ugye tudod, hogyha bármi történik halott ninja vagy?

- Nem vagyok pedofil. - feleltem könnyedén, mire az őrök elhagyták a szobát.

- Mit teszel majd később a gondok elkerülése érdekében?

- Nos megpróbálom megtanítani, hogyan aludhat egyedül is, viszont nem most azonnal, mert van pár dolog, amit muszáj elintéznem.

- Távozhatsz, de erről még beszélünk. - csak elfogadóan bólintottam, és miután távozott felöltöztem, felkeltettem Itamit, és megindultam az Uchiha birtokra. Valami vár rám. Nem tudom milyen ajándékot hagytak rám, de valami azt jelzi, hogy nagy dolog lesz.


	8. Az örökség a bajtársaimtól

Nos az újabb rész megérkezett. Még meg lehet fejteni Itami nevének jelentését (legalábbis mikor elkezdtem még biztosan) ugyanis ebben a részben nem terveztem szerepeltetni őt.

Megérkezve az Uchihák egykori, még mindig lakatlan birtokára lassú léptekkel kezdtem el felidézni mindent. Elkezdett kirajzolódni előttem minden egyes pillanat, amit ott töltöttem az évek során. Tudom mit terveztek, és azt is tudom, hogy veszélyesek voltak, de mindennek ellenére hiányoztak nekem a régi barátaim, és az összes itt élő ember akivel találkoztam. Még a legszemetebbek is. Ahogy haladtam elértem Tanijiro házához. Egyedül élt az utolsó évben, így lehet itt valami. Ahogy beléptem emlékek hada próbált ledönteni a lábaimról, de ellenálltam nekik. Nem az volt a megfelelő idő, hogy elvesszek ezernyi régi emlék közepette. Lassan jártam át a házat, keresve bármi nyomra. Minden rejtekhelyet ismertem a házban. Összesen 230 falba, padlóba, vagy bútorokba rejtett kis zár volt, és mindegyiket kinyitottam. Némelyikben régi tervek, személyes dolgok voltak, rengeteg helyen kiváló fegyverek, melyeket nem vittem magammal, és volt pár tekercs különféle tervekről, és technikákról, melyeken megakadtak a szemeim. Azokat apránként elkezdtem elpakolni. Ezek után nem voltam biztos, hogy mindent megtaláltam, így Kawáék házához is elmentem. Minden olyan üres volt. A bútorokban semmi sem volt, egészen addig, míg az ő szobájába nem értem. Ismertem őt, tudtam, évekig kereshetném a rejtett zsebeket, zugokat, akkor sem lenne meg minden, így a chakrámhoz fordultam segítségért. Kiengedtem magam köré hullámokban, mint egy szonárt a rejtekhelyek felkutatásáért. Több mint hetven találatom volt olyanokra, amikben számomra jelenleg értékes dolgok lehettek. Neki láttam a feltörésüknek, majd a szerzeményeimet apránként elkezdtem elolvasni. Nem csináltam klónokat. Ennél többet értek ők nekem, minthogy ily módon „csaljak". Ahogy olvastam eszembe jutott egy küldetés, mikor a tekercs egy speciális kunait említett meg…

- Nos itt az ideje, hogy információt szállítsatok. - közöle Minato az irodájában - Ez A prioritású információ, melyet többen is meg akarhatnak majd szerezni. A ti dolgotok, hogy biztonságban eljusson a célállomásra. Az információban Orochimaru is érdekelt lehet. - ekkor mindannyiunkban megfagyott a vér, majd szinte teljesen felpörögtünk eme kihívás hallatán.

- Elvállaljuk. - léptem elő. - Teljes mértékben felelősséget vállalok a küldetés sikerért, és éppen ezért kérnék egy fedő missziót is.

- Fedő missziót? - kérdezett rá mindenki meglepetten, mire széles mosoly húzódott az arcomra.

- Korábban volt már példa, hogy embereket kísértünk egyik településről a másikra, miközben foglyokat szállítottunk. Ez is hasonló eset lenne, csupán most a „fogoly" maga az információ lenne. - meglepett tekintetekkel találtam magamat szemben. Nos szerintem remek ötlet.

- Értem… nos van egy küldetés, ami passzolna az úti célhoz, ár a fedő küldetés hosszabb lenne, mint ez. Úgy gondoltam, hogy a lehetséges segítség menne a másik küldetésre, de látva a komolyságot a szemeidben Akuma tudom, hogy teljesen megbízhatok bennetek. Az információt a kijelölt pihenőnél kell leadnotok egy homok jouninnak. A sharinganok érzékelni fogják a közelségét, ugyanis aktiválódni fognak maguktól. Egy régi trükk, amit egy AMBU tag élesztett újjá.

- Itachi mindig is gyors gondolkodású volt. Remek ötletei vannak. - feleltem azonnal. Tudom, hogy ő az. Csak neki vannak ilyen sikeres trükkjei, de azokból annyi, hogy a legtöbb ninja megrémülne a számuktól. Ez után a két küldetéssel a kezünkben távozhattunk. Másnap volt az indulás napja. Természetesen időben ott voltunk, és megindultunk a célpont felé. A mellék küldetés csak C szintű volt, így semmi gond nem volt vele. Az egyetlen meglepetést az okozta, mikor egy nagyobb csapat banditával találkoztunk, hogy miért? Nos mert két különböző csapat volt, csupán mi ezt nem vettük észre. Sorra küzdöttük le az ostoba, képzetlen banditákat, klónokkal és ninjutuval, majd figyelmes lettem arra, hogy ketten egy kilenc éves kislányt kergetnek. Teljes sebességgel lőttem ki abba az irányba, majd könnyedén lecsaptam az ellenfeleim, majd a lányhoz léptem, aki idő közben felbukott, és a csúfos véget várta. Leguggoltam, és egyik kezemet a fejére tettem. - Nyugodj meg, nincs semmi baj. Elintéztem azokat, a gonosz, rossz, csúnya banditákat. - ekkor rám nézett, és látszott rajta, hogy nevetne a felnőttes viselkedésemen, de nem tudott. Akkor még nem értettem miért, csak aztán, hogy visszakísértem őt a többiekhez, és valaki felismerte.

- Yui mégis mit keresel itt? Nem otthon kellene lenned a szüleiddel? - ekkor rossz érzés fogott el.

- M-megtámadtak minket a banditák. A-anya mondta, hogy fussak, én pedig f-futottam.

- Hol laknak? - kérdeztem haragos tekintettel, majd a nő, aki felismerte a kislányt balra mutatott, én pedig teljes sebességgel megindultam, de késő volt. A szülők halottak voltak, a banditák pedig már össze akartak pakolni, de egy sem távozott élve. Hárman voltak, és mindegyiket sárkányok zúzták össze. A szülők maximum fél órája lehettek halottak, és több bandita is halott volt. A szülők nem adták könnyen magukat, miután voltak akik a lányuk után mentek. Tragikus volt. Lassan összeszedtem mindent, ami fontosabb, értékesebb lehet, és a lány minden ruháját, na meg pár olyat, ami az anyjának fontos lehetett amit valószínűleg megörökölt volna, végül pedig mindezzel, és keserű tekintettel mentem vissza. Mikor újra a többieknél voltam, a lány összezavarodva nézett rám, mg végig mértem. Szoknyáját, és felsőjét ágak szaggatták szét. Tele volt karcolásokkal, amiket futás közben szerzett. Piszkos volt, és fáradt. Az arca szeretni valóan naiv tekintetet mutatott, de zöld szemeiben már ott volt a kétségbeesés és rettegés. Vörös haja kuszán fogta körbe arcát, mint egy csapzott, megrágott képkeret. Némán térdeltem a lány elé, majd mélyen belenéztem a szemeibe, amiben akkor már csak az én sajnálkozó arcom látszott. A lány könnyek között dőlt a dobozra, amiben az értékei voltak. Szorosan fogta, de arra támaszkodott, így azt a lábamra tettem, majd elkezdtem megvigasztalni a lányt. Hamar álomba sírta magát, mire idéztem egy klónt aki átvette a dolgokat, én pedig a lányt vettem a karjaimba, és mentem tovább. Felelősnek éreztem magam miatta. Két napig mentünk még ez után, mikor is elértük a szállást fél úton. Találkoztunk is a ninjával, akivel kellett.

- Bármi komplikáció?

- Csak a fedő küldetésben, a határ átlépését követően.

- Itt a fizetség. - adta át nekünk, majd távozott.

- Mond csak Akuma - szólalt meg Tajiniro. - mit tervezel a lánnyal? A házuk még a határ felőlünk lévő oldalán helyezkedett el. - nos igen ez igaz, és van esély rá, hogy Uzumaki a családneve…

- Konohába viszem egy árvaházba, és ha megfelel neki akkor az örökségére vigyázok, míg nem lesz rá szüksége. Nálam nagyobb biztonságban lesz, mint nála. - a többiek csak bólintottak, majd mentünk, és folytattuk a feladatunkat. Míg visszaértünk kicsit megnyugtattam a lányt, megnézte mindent elhoztam e, és végül ő maga kért meg, hogy vigyázzak mindenre, ami becses neki, leszámítva egy fülbevalót, ami egy kör alakú arany fülbevaló volt spirál motívummal. Végül visszaérve egy árvaházban tettem le.

- Lehet, hogy különös kérés, de szeretném, ha nem látogatnál… félek túlzottan is csak rád támaszkodnék. Egyedül akarok valakivé válni. - először csak bólintottam, mire megindult.

- Várj! - kiáltottam utána, majd elővettem egy vörös arannyal bevont három ágú kunait a fegyvertartómból. - Ha ez nálad van, akkor senki sem fog merni bántani.

- Mert tudják, hogy a tiéd? - kérdezte kíváncsian.

- Részben. Ezt a Hokagétól kaptam, mert anno segítettem neki a Kyuubi ellen. - zavarodottan nézett, de elfogadta, és távozott.

Ahogy az emlékképnek vége lett folytattam az olvasást. Rengeteg érdekes dologgal találtam magamat szemben, de úgy nézett ki, nem találom amit keresem, pedig azt sem tudtam mi az. Gondolkodni kezdtem, hogy egyáltalán jó nyomon vagyok e, mikor is az egyik tekercsben…

- Ez meg mégis mi? Végső klón technika? Olyan, mint az elemi klónok keverve az árnyékklónokkal, de még nincs befejezve. Fizikai testtel rendelkező klónt hozna létre, ami csak a fájdalmat nem közvetíti, és saját chakra rendszerrel rendelkezik, mely ki is merülhet, és fel is töltődhet… ehhez hiányzik az orvosi ninjutsu tudományom… ha még itt van fel kell kérnem Tsunadét, hogy segítsen. Biztos tiltott technika lesz belőle, de nem érdekel, mert be kell fejeznem amit a barátaim elkezdtek. Talán ez az ajándék amiről beszéltek, de mindenek előtt végeznem kell minden egyes tekercsel. - idő közben áthívtam a medvéktől rengeteg klónom, és a Hyuuga birtokra küldtem őket meditálni. Mikor végül mindennek a végére értem egy Sasuke klón várt rám.

- Az igazi énemnek az akadémiára kellett mennie. Szeretne később beszélni veled, ahogy a többiek is, akiket edzettél. - mondta komolyan.

- Hamarosan eljön annak is az ideje, és reményeim szerint még ma, de most dolgom van még. - bólintott, majd eltűnt én pedig Kushinához mentem. Miért? Ha Tsunade nincs is már itt, akkor ő talán tudja hol lehet. Ahogy odaértem gyerek sírás hangjára lettem figyelmes mire azonnal beteleportáltam. Egy pár hónapos baba feküdt a nappaliban egy mászókában, és sírt. A haja átmenetet képezett a szülei haja színe között, és még sem tudtam eldönteni melyikükre is hasonlít valójában. Felvettem, hogy ne sírjon pillanatokkal később pedig hatalmas mennyiségű gyilkolási vágyat éreztem meg magam mögül. - Ne üss meg Kushina, én vagyok az Akuma. - mondtam a dühös nő felé fordulva, aki szinte azonnal megnyugodott.

- Minato említette mennyit változtál, de ezt nem is képzeltem volna. - mondta, míg átvette a kicsit a kezemből, és egy cumisüveget adott neki.

- Látom nem szoptatod… és hogy hívják?

- Megfáztam, és míg nem vagyok jobban nem akarom lebetegíteni, és egyébként Kana (káná). Nem rég született az ötletednek hála, hogy klónok dolgozzanak Minato helyett. Mind a ketten szerettünk volna egy kislányt, és most itt van.

- Hiashi irigykedhet rátok, hogy született egy általatok várt gyermek is.

- Nem hallottad? - kérdezte meglepve - Van kisfia, aki nagyjából egy idős Kanaval. Amíg nem tudni milyen erős lesz nem mondják ki hogy övé lesz e a klán örökösi jog, de az anyja már fúrja az időseket, hogy egyik gyerekén se legyen rajta a pecsét.

- Nem hallottam, és tőle nem vártam mást, de egy kérdéssel jöttem hozzád. Meg tudod mondani hol van Tsunade? - ekkor egy pillanatra kérdőn nézett rám majd legyintett a tekintetével.

- Nem tudom. Ahogy a gyerekek megszülettek elment, mint aki jól végezte dolgát.

- Úgy is tette. - feleltem, majd leültem egy pillanatra, mikor kinyílt az ajtó, és egy ismeretlennek látszó vörös lépett be rajta. Ninja ruha és fejpánt volt rajt, ami azt jelentette egy a legújabb geninek közül, mivel az én korosztályomba tartozik. Ismerősek voltak zöld szemei.

- Üdvözlöm Kushina-sama. Azért jöttem, hogy segítsek a kicsivel.

- Nem kell e miatt törnöd magad. Hadd mutassam be neked… - ekkor Kushina felém biccentett, hiszen kezében még mindig Kana volt, de ekkor a lány a nyakamba ugrott.

- Akuma-san. Olyan rég nem láttalak. - Akuma-san? Nem nem tanítottam akkor…

- Yui? - tettem fel a kérdést, de a válasz egyértelmű volt. Egészen hamar elengedett, és felkelt.

- Gonosz volt, hogy tényleg nem látogattál meg. - kezdte dühös hangon.

- Ti ismeritek egymást? - kérdezte Kushina.

- Nos igen. Én hoztam be a városba, miután megmentettem az egyik küldetése alkalmával.

- Akkor értem honnan van neked a nagy becsben tartott vörös kunaiod. - mondta közvetlen Yuinak.

- Lebuktam. - jegyezte meg.

- És mégis miért nem látogattad meg? Nem az a hősök dolga, hogy utána is figyelnek azokra, akiket megmentettek? - nos ebben teljesen igaza volt…

- Nos ő kért meg rá, hogy ne tegyem, de addig figyeltem, míg barátokat nem szerzett, onnantól viszont csak útban lettem volna, így magára hagytam. - ezzel csend ült a szobára. Mind tudtuk, hogy azt tettem ami a legjobb, és a legrosszabb. Ekkor lépett be Minato.

- Áh majdnem mindenki itt van aki kell nekem. Ez nagy meglepetés. Csak rád számítottam Yui. - mondta Hokagei kimértséggel, így tudtuk, hogy munkáról van szó. - Talán találtam neked egy új csapatot. - mondta a lánynak, mire az széles mosollyal fogadta a hírt, viszont amit nem akartam látni, hogy ekkor felém fordult. - Akuma téged jelöllek ki a csapat senseiévé. - ekkor azonnal közbevágtam.

- Sajnálom de ez nem lehetséges. Az első oka, hogy hosszú ideje inaktív ninja voltam, a második, hogy még nem végeztem el a jounin vizsgát, és még ANBU tag sem voltam, a harmadik pedig, hogy jelenleg is elég tanítvánnyal kell majd foglalkoznom.

- Nincs választási lehetőséged. Voltak olyanok, akiket azonnal chunin vagy jounin szinte tudtam promótálni az általad idehozott emberek közül, de volt több olyan, akiket csupán genin szintre helyezhettem el, miután a ninják útját választották. Fel kellett bontanom és újraszerveznem a friss csapatokat, és több vezető személyt kerestem. Egy tagot a csapatodból már most ismersz. Az pedig Yui, lesz. - esélyem sincs visszamondanom. Végül egy nagy sóhaj keretében mindent el kellett engednem. Nem tudom ki lesz a másik, de nem is érdekel.

- Nos és ki lenne a második.

- Jelenleg nincs második tag, de ez holnapra változni fog. Egy chunint fogok elhelyezni melléd, aki képes lesz felmérni a helyzetet, és nem lesz problémája, hogy egy ilyen fiatal ANBU vezesse. - adott át nekem egy maszkot. - A rangjelzést már korában kiérdemelted. Tevékenységeid a falu hasznára vannak, és a jounin vizsgával is megbirkóznál a jelenlegi tudásoddal, főként, hogy fent tudod tartani ezt a formát. - mondta, én pedig nem tudtam mást tenni csak elfogadtam.

- Gondolom a teszt hiánya miatt nem állatos maszkot kaptam. - mondtam rá nézve. Csupán egy alapvető maszk minden arcjegyet eltakar, és van rajta három vörös vonal, de csupán ennyi.

- Ez pontosan így van, de később erre is sort keríthetünk, ha szükséged lesz rá, most viszont még el kell mennem több helyre is, viszont előtte a feleségemmel is beszélnék egy keveset. - bólintottunk, és kimentünk.

- Akkor mától hívjalak Akuma-senseinek?  
>- Elegendő lesz az Akuma is elvégre régóta ismersz, és nem leszek még hosszú ideig jounin.<p>

- Ahogy látom ez nem csak rajtad múlik. Minato már eldöntötte azt is, hogy Naruto jouninja is vagy te vagy a te te tanítványaid közül valaki lesz.

- Akkor hamar elküldelek titeket a chunin vizsgára, viszont megfelelő felkészítéssel, bár ha chunint kapunk akkor te leszel legjobban lemaradva. Egyébként örökbe fogadtak téged?  
>- Nem, de Kushina és Minato rengeteg figyelmet fordít rám, elvégre nem csak névlegesen vagyok Uzumaki.<p>

- Akkor ezért váltál ilyen hamar geninné?  
>- Azonnal megnyílt a lehetőségem az akadémiára, és el is fogadtam. Tudtam, hogy így segíthetek majd másokon, na meg így a te nyomdokaidba léphettem.<p>

- Ez ennyire fontos volt számodra? - furcsállottam kissé.

- Tudom, mindaz amit meséltél régebben igaz. Azzal is tisztában vagyok, hogy milyen emberközpontú vagy. Felnéztem rád kislányként. Erős és védelmező voltál, pont olyan, amilyen emberre éppen szükségem volt. Valahogy meg akartam hálálni, és más módot nem találtam.

- Köszönöm ezt a rengeteg belém vetett hitet. Remélem kiérdemeltem, és nem fog kárba veszni. Nem tudom van e bármi, amit jelenleg vissza akarnál kérni, de mond most, mert hamarosan rengeteg elintézni valóm lesz. Minden másról később beszélünk majd még.

- Nem, nincs, és várom az első találkozást a csapattal. - én annyira nem. Ezzel Minato egy tökéletes hátba döfést tett… és még tudja is, ezért ilyen a csapat felépítése. Kettő aki tanulhat tőlem, ebből az egyik kifejezetten kezdő szinten. Ha a másik tag is nő lesz, akkor ő nem Minato, hanem Jiraja, és tökéletese az őrületbe akar kergetni. Elrendezem az ügyeket, és ha a kéjenc csinálta nem lesz mit írnia, erről biztosítom. Távozásomkor az Uchiha birtokra mentem, ahol minden addigi tanítványom várt. Tudják ők is mikor kell összevergődni egy nagy tömeggé.

- Nos ekkora meglepetésre nem számítottam. Mit terveztetek? Mint látom vagytok itt Jounintól akadémiai tanulóig minden szintről. Büszke vagyok arra, hogy hogyan fejlődtetek. - ekkor a többség csak nevetni kezdett, majd berántottak minden közepére. Mindenki velem akart beszélni, mire csináltam egy klónt, kioldottam, és pillanatokon belül egy sereg én állt mellettünk, és kezdett beszélgetni a többiekkel. Amennyi információt én ezektől gyűjtöttem belefájdult a fejem, de mindenki aktívan edzett, és az akadémiára járók már panaszkodtak a D szintű küldetések miatt, ami mutatja, mennyire megváltozott az oktatási rendszer. Nos nem igazán tetszett a zaj, ami körbe vett, mivel annyi klónom volt ott, hogy velem senki sem beszélgetett, így kiálltam a tömegből, végül pedig négyen odajöttek hozzám.  
>- Nos és most folytatod az edzésünket? - kérdezte Sasuke.<p>

- A tiéteket mindenképpen. - feleltem nekik, mire Naruto felugrott örömében, míg a két lány gondolkodni kezdett. - Én sem lazítottam ez idő alatt, és meg kell mutatnotok hová fejlődtetek.

- És mi van, ha már most elégnek érezzük a szintet amin vagyunk? - kérdezte Sakura.

- Nos ezzel sincs gond, bár neked megannyi genjutsut és gyógyító technikát el kellene sajátítanod, hogy biztosan megoldj később, éles akcióban is mindent, de ha úgy érzed nem kell több, akkor csak tartsd szinten a tudásodat, és az erőlétedet. Ne hagyj semmit semmit sem kárba veszni. - bólintott vagy távozott.

- És akkor mit tegyünk, ha úgy érezzük semmi sem elég. - hallottam Hinatát.

- Nos akkor meg kell tenned minden tőled telhetőt, és folytatni a fejlődést, na meg nem árt bízni anyádban és bennem. Mi kisegítünk minden lehetséges módon. - láttam, hogy ez nem elég neki, de nyugodtabb lett, viszont Sasuke és Naruto nem.

- Miért hagytad, hogy Sakura távozzon? - jött a támadó válasz a srácoktól.

- Nos nem fogom rákényszeríteni az edzést. Sokkal erősebb lett, mint a legtöbb genin, és több chunint is kenterbe tud verni. Ő nem tagja egyetlen klánnak sem, és a szülei is csak civilek. Egyelőre nem látja értelmét a végtelen edzéseknek. Majd később rá fog jönni mekkorát tévedett, de addig a jelenlegi ereje több, mint amire szüksége van. A csapat amibe kerülni fog, kifejezetten szerencsés lesz, hogy ilyen tehetséges med-ninja lesz a csapatukban.

- Akkor már most kunoichi?

- Nem is akár milyen. A civilek közül ő a legerősebb jelenleg a ti korosztályotokból plusz mínusz 3 / 4 év. Ez rengeteget jelent számára. Talán a barátnőivel ez miatt nehezebben tartja a kapcsolatot.

- És mi van a klánok közüli lányokkal? - kérdezte félve Hinata.

- Nos ha megnézzük nem tudok olyan chunint akinek lesz esélye ellened a következő edzésünk után, de ahogy ismerem a fejlődésedet, talán már most sincs. - ekkor felcsillant a szeme mindannyiuknak. Nos igen, ez alkalommal azért számoltam azzal, hogy mennyire alábecsülnék, de erről senkinek sem kell tudnia.

- Megint tartunk olyan harcot, int búcsúzás gyanánt tettük? - érdeklődött Naruto.  
>- Nos ha mind benne vagytok, és semmilyen állat sem zavar meg minket, akkor én benne vagyok. A ti haladásotok számomra kritikus fontosságú.<p>

- Miért a miénk? - kérdezte Hinata.

- Nos ez egyszerű. Eredetileg is ti voltatok azok akikkel foglalkozni akartam. A ti jövőtök hatalmas hatással lesz az egész falura. Lehet, hogy még most nem hiszitek, de ha a megfelelő úton maradtok, akkor hősökké válhattok ha letértek róla, akkor viszont abba bele is roppanhat egész Konoha.

- Miért vagyunk ennyire fontosak? - folytatta.

- Nos képzeljétek el, hogy valaki Narutoéhoz hasonló mennyiségű chakrával, és a Hokage tehetségével támadja meg a falut, miközben annyi ninja jön a faluba, amennyi éppen nem áll rendelkezésünkre? Mit tennénk nélkületek?

- Te döntő fontosságú lennél a csatában, elvégre A osztályú ninjákat is győztél már le. - felelte helyzetet felmérve Sasuke.

- Nos én éppen egy magas prioritású küldetésen vagyok, távol a falutól.

- Ebben az esetben Naruto chakrájára, és az én sharinganomr kellene támaszkodnunk míg együtt feltartjuk az ellenséget, míg Hinata segít, és felméri merről jönnek az ellenséges csapatok, és merről a baráti ninják.

- És mi lenne a helyzet ha egyikőtök nem lenne ott, vagy éppenséggel az ellenséges csapatok oldalán állna harcba? - a kérdésemre mind elfehéredtek. Tudták, hogy esélytelen lenne a győzelem. - Látjátok, ezért vagytok fontosak. Amíg én nem vagyok jelen valahol addig nektek a tanítványaimnak kell helyettesítenetek engem. Fontos feladat, amit nem bízhatok senki másra, csupán rátok.

- Értettük sensei. - felelték mindannyian.

- Nos akkor egy kis felmérés? Ismét hárman ellenem. - mindenki bele egyezett, Naruto pedig örömében fel is ugrott. Elkísértem őket az egyik edző pályára, majd megkezdtük a harcot. Több meglepetés is ért, mikor Naruto és Sasuke összefogott ellenem hatalmas lángtengert alkotva mely felém haladt, vagy Hinata és Sasuke elektrizált vízzel való támadásai, melyek igen csak komoly csapatmunkát mutattak. Tudták hogyan kombinálják egymással a képességeiket a lehető legeffektívebb módon. Sajnálom azt a csapatot, aminek ellenük kell harcolnia, viszont a központi ember Sasuke volt, ami miatt kissé aggódtam. Nem tudom hogyan is változott az ifiu Uchiha, és nem akartam csalódni bennük. Mindannyian egymás erősségeire támaszkodtak. A szőke chakrája, és meglehetősen magas állóképessége, A Hyuuga örökös tajjutuja, és gyógyító képességei, és a fekete jégherceg sebessége. Kiegészítették egymást tökéletesen. Leginkább a két pontos Sharingan, és a totális csapatmunka lepett meg. Gyakran kellett védekeznem, mert nem akartam minden erőmet bevetni ellenük. Ők csak előre törtek, nekem pedig egyre nehezebb, és nehezebb dolgom volt az ő szintjükön maradni a harc során. Nem becsültem alá őket, egy pillanatra sem, de álmomban sem hittem volna, hogy a lehető legjobb végeredményt hozom ki belőlük. Ilyet nem várt tőlük senki, még én sem, pedig magas elvárásokkal távoztam. Végül Sasuke kimerülésével ért véget a felmérés.

- Ne már. Én és Hinata még bírnánk harcolni.

- Én is már csak fél percig bírnám ezt a tempót. - mondta Hinata lihegve majd lefeküdt a földre. - Te és Akuma-sensei olyan erősek vagytok, és olyan jól bírjátok…

- Nos mindkettőnknek megvannak a magunk előnyei ezen a téren, de ne aggódjatok, a ti állóképességeteket is meg fogom növelni, viszont lenne egy kérdésem. Másokkal is így együtt tudtok dolgozni? - nos igen ez a kritikus pont az egészben.

- Hát - kezdte Sasuke - ugyan más összeállításokban is megvan a csapatmunka, mi hárman alkotjuk a legjobb csapatot.

- Tehát nem csak ti szoktatok együtt edzeni, és megvan a tapasztalat a többiek erősségeiről is. - mind bólintottak. - Ez kitűnő, mivel nagy a valószínűsége, hogy egyikőtök sem lesz azonos genin csapatban, vagy maximum ketten lesztek együtt.

- Ez csak valami vicc ugye? - háborodott fel Naruto. - Mindegyik tanár azt mondja, hogy álmodni sem merne ilyen jó csapatról mint a miénk, mikor együtt csináljuk a vacak D osztályú feladatokat.

- Én ezt megértem, de a Konohai csapatok az egyensúlyra építenek. A legjobbat a legrosszabbal, és a középsővel teszi össze, hogy végezetül a csapat erősebb tagja fel tudja emelni a többieket a saját szintjére, de legalább a leggyengébbet, a középső szintre. Az én csapatom azért volt kivétel, mivel én messze a genin szint fölött kezdtem, mikor azzá váltam.

- De mi már mind meghaladjuk azt a szintet. - jelentette ki Sasuke.

- Ez igaz, de mikor nekem kellett ninjává válnom ritka volt, hogy valaki ilyen hamar chunin szinten legyen, jelenleg viszont az akadémiai tanulók nagy része megközelíti vagy eléri azt a szintet, ti pedig gyakran túl is lépitek, főképpen Naruto, de csupán azért, mert chunin szintű technia alatt egyetlen egyet sem használhat, a chakra mennyisége miatt.

- Akkor vegyem úgy, hogy én mögötte állok az erőviszonyok szerint? - támadott vissza Sasuke.

- A sharinganod teljesen kiegyenlíti ezt az erőviszonyt, ahogy Hinatának a tajjutsuja, és a lehelettel jobb állóképessége. Ti mind azonos szinten álltok, a saját hátrányaitokkal, és előnyeitekkel. Ha megtanuljátok hogyan vagytok képesek csökkenteni a hátrányaitokat, akkor képessé válhattok fejlődni, viszont az én edzéseimnek hála egyikőtök sem fogja lehagyni a másikat.

- Miért? Nem lenne jobb, ha a csapatunk rendelkezne egy erősebb személlyel is? - kérdezte Hinata.

- Nos a rivalizálás lehet jó dolog, de mit történne, ha Sasuke hirtelen elegendő chakrával rendelkezne, hogy Naruto bármely technikáját ellene fordítsa?

- Esély nyílna nekik az ellenféllé válásra. - válaszolta okosan, mire én elmosolyodtam, és mind gondolkodni kezdtek, végül a srácok egyszerre szólaltak fel.

- És mi lenne ha Hinata képességei válnának jobbá, a miénknél? - ekkor meglepődtem, és a nevetésük alapján látszódott is rajtam, de hamar komollyá váltak. A kérdés kifejezetten érdekes volt. Ha ő lenne a legerősebb, míg kezeim alatt edzenek képes lenne kordában tartani őket és inspirálni a csapatot, a minél magasabb teljesítményre. Persze figyelembe kell vennem, mennyi időt is tölt Narutoval, de ettől függetlenül képes lehetek magasabb szinten tartani őt, még a két majmot egy szinten. Elképesztő, milyen jól vág az eszük.

- A lehető legjobb eshetőséget vázoltátok fel nekem, és emellett a lehető legmegvalósíthatóbbat is. Hinata a holnapi nap folyamán rávesszük Itamit, arra hogy elkezdjen edzeni téged.

- Kit? - kérdezték egyszerre. Oh igaz a neve még annyira nem terjedt el a faluban.

- Hallottatok a zöld szemű Hyuugáról? - mind bólintottak. - Nos jóban vagyok vele, és remek adottságokkal rendelkezik, emellett pedig mind a ketten egy klánba tartoznak, így nem lehet probléma belőle. - mindannyian megértették mit és miért akarok. Egyet értettek velem, majd még rengeteg kérdést feltettek a későbbi edzéseiket illetően. Meglepett mennyire befogadó képesek minden egyes ötletemre. Szinte isszák a szavaimat, amit nem is reméltem volna, és a jégherceg is sokkal elviselhetőbb, mint amitől féltem. Talán sikerült felállítanom egy olyan helyzetet, amiben a faluban tudom őket tartani. Végül búcsút intettem nekik és haza mentem.

Elsőnek lefürödtem, majd neki kezdtem a barátaim tekercseinek újabb átvizsgálására, és meglepő dolgokat találtam bennük. Rejtett kódokat, melyeket ha meg tudok fejteni, talán még több ajándékot találhatok meg, vagy valami sokkal nagyobb dolgot. Félre tettem a klónokkal kapcsolatos összes ambíciómat későbbre, és bele kezdtem a kódfejtésbe. Több különleges pecsétet kezdtem el felfedezni. Ugyan azonos képességekkel rendelkezőeket ismertem, viszont ezek akkor is érdekesek voltak, és elkezdték a figyelmemet a pecsétek elhelyezésére, létrehozására, és feltörésére irányítani. A lehetőségeimet kihasználva a könyvtár legrejtettebb tekercseit is tanulmányozni kezdtem, majd a Hokagék írat tárában kutattam információk után. Az összes klónomat áthívtam és két feladatot kellett elvégezniük. Analizálni mindent, és fenntartani a remete módot. A rengeteg információtól igen csak hamar megfájdult a fejem. Minden egyes tekercs nyers, és tömörített formában közölte az összes tudnivalót. Sarutobival is beszélnem kell majd ha így haladnak a dolgok… Idő közben másnap reggel lett, így alkottam három új klónt, hogy intézzék az edzéseket, mert nekem kifejezetten fontos dolgom akadt. Mindannyian megértették, és edzettek, én pedig végül délben átugrottam az ex-hokage lakásába.

- Üdv, mi járatban erre? - kérdezte vidáman az öreg.

- Nos professzor, szükségem lenne a segítségére. Egyenlőre nem akarok Kushinához, és Miatóhoz fordulni, és úgy hiszem ön még mindig többet tud a nem Uzumaki pecsétekről mint ők. - ekkor az arca elkomolyodott, majd pedig bólintva beengedett.

- Miről lenne szó? - ekkor elmondtam neki milyen felfedezéseket is tettem eddig. - Értem… lehetséges, hogy még több információt is elrejtettek a számodra, vagy esetlegesen különböző tárgyakat, viszont ha ez igaz, akkor biztosra kell menni a megfelelő megfejtésekben, és a pecsétek típusában is. A lehető legjobb emberhez fordultál. - idézett tíz klónt. - mutasd a tekercseket, amikről szó van. - ekkor egy pecsétet tettem az asztalra, amit feloldva, megjelent kicsivel több mint húsz tekercs. - Ezzel lehet, hogy sokáig tart, de szeretném ha itt maradnál, elvégre neked már sikerült egy részét megfejtened. - ekkor csak elfogadóan bólintottam, majd neki kezdtünk a munkának. Ámultam, hogy még most is milyen könnyedén elő tudja hívni az összes információt ami csak az agyában van. Olyan lökést adott a munkámnak, melyet elképzelni sem mertem volna. Órák alatt hetven különböző pecsétet is talált, és a tároló pecséteket elkezdtük kioldani, mellyel Uchiha fegyvereket, titkos technikákat, és olyanokat, melyeken ők dolgoztak találtunk, a csapdákat rejtőeket pedig mind képesek voltunk elkerülni.

- Elképesztő mi mindent hagytak rám. Nem is hittem volna, hogy ennyire közel álltam hozzájuk.

- Nos a testvérüknek tekintettek, és ahogy látom tudtak arról, mi fog történni, viszont így is meglepő mennyi titkot voltak képesek összegyűjteni. Geninek voltak, mégis a legféltettebb titkokra is rá tudták tenni a kezüket. Mégis mennyire voltak jó információ megszerzésben?

- A specialitásuk volt. Egy perc alatt öt átlagos tekercsnyi információt képesek voltak rögzíteni és három perc alatt le is tudták jegyezni ugyan azt akár azonos kézírással is. - feleltem büszkén. - Nem volt olyan a klánjukban aki ilyen szinten képes lett volna alkalmazni a másolás képességét, mint ők ketten. - ami tény az tény. Speciális csapat voltunk.

- Hallottam a sikereitek számáról, és fontosságáról, de néha kételkedtem benne, most viszont látom a bizonyítékot. Sajnálom, hogy két ilyen speciális ninját el kellett veszítenünk a klánjuk tervei miatt. Mindez amit eddig felfedeztünk azt mutatja, mennyire megbíztak benned, és a faluban.

- Nem csak Itachi volt olyan hűséges, amilyen. Ők is közel annyira érdekeltek voltak Konoha fenntartásában, mint én, és mivel ismersz tudod, hogy milyen komoly is ez a kijelentésem. - nem tudott mást tenni, minthogy egyet ért velem. Csak folytattuk a közös munkát, reménykedve, hasonló sikerekben.

Napokig dolgoztunk, hogy mindenről megbizonyosodjunk, mi közben az öreg mintha felfedezett volna valamit, amit amit nem mond el, de hagytam, had rágódjon rajta, hiszen ha kell neki segítség tudja kihez kell fordulnia megoldás ügyben. Igen komoly arcokat is vágott néha, de ügyet sem vetett az én kíváncsiságomra, csak mélyebbre fúrta magát a tekercsek között. Végül feloldottuk mindegyik lepecsételt tárgyat amit képesek voltunk megtalálni.

- Azt hiszem a következő lépéseket Minatonak vagy Kushinának kell megtennie. - jegyezte meg.

- Mégis miért? Így is annyi dolgot szereztünk, kész csoda, hogy ennyit le tudtak pecsételni.

- A tekercsek alkotnak egy utolsó pecsétet, de annyi lehetőség van, hogy képtelen vagyok felfedezni melyik volt valójában használva, és ha rosszat oldunk fel, akkor az amit elzártak meg is semmisülhet. - ekkor elkomorodtam. Nem akartam őket belerángatni ebbe az egészbe, de úgy tűnik kénytelen leszek… mégis mi az amit összesen negyven tekercsbe pecsételtek el? Ennek egy nagyon bonyolult és összetett pecsétnek kell lennie, akár a biyuu pecsétek, viszont ők arra képtelenek lettek volna, és a tekercsek sem maradtak egy helyen, hogy fix maradjon az egész.

- Akkor nincs más választásom. Ki akartam hagyni őket, elvégre kisbabájuk van, de nincs más választásom, akkor Minato nem fog nekem örülni… - távoztam és megindultam a Hokage torony irányába. Nem tetszett, hogy az ő segítségét kell kérnem. Nem azért, mert rosszban lettünk volna, vagy féltem nem segít, hanem azért mert egyéb fontos teendői is vannak, emellett pedig egy kislánya és egy fia. Tudom, hogy a klónok milyen jók, de egy ilyen pecsét nem könnyű dolog.

- Látom végre nem egy klónnal jöttél. - jelentette ki azonnal, ahogy megjöttem.

- Sajnálom, de volt egy nagyon fontos elintézni valóm még, amiben kellene a segítséged.

- És a csapatod?

- Jelenleg még csak D szintű küldetéseket vállalhatnak el, így a klón rendben van, hála a chakramennyiségnek amit kapott. Nem igen fog megszűnni.

- Ők még nem vették észre, hála a sebességednek, de észre fogják, ha sokáig így folytatod.

- Amint ennek a dolognak vége, azonnal megoldom.

- Akkor mond miért is jöttél. - ekkor elmagyaráztam neki, hogy miért és hogyan találtam meg a tekercseket, majd pedig azt mit csináltam meg eddig Sarutobival.

- Nos akkor mutasd őket. - oda adtam neki a tekercseket, majd figyelni kezdte őket. - A pecsétek helyei még megvannak, és jelzik melyik tárgy kell bele. Ez lehet akár iránymutató is, az Uzumaki stílusú pecsét feltöréséhez, de mégis mikor tanulták ők meg hogyan kell kezelni?  
>- Valószínűleg lemásolták az egyik alapot, és a többi tudásukkal felépítették.<p>

- Elképzelhető, de ehhez nagy tehetség kell, viszont most mindent vissza kell zárni, különben a nagy pecsét nem válik feltörhetővé. - bólintottam, majd neki kezdtünk de nem mindent kellett a helyére rakni, egyeseket fel kellett cserélni, amit persze csak én tudtam, de ez lényegtelen. Végül besötétedett, és megjelent Kushina.

- Hallottam kellhet a segítségem. Ez lenne az a pecsét? - kérdezte, de nem igazán tudtam, hogy honnan tud róla.

- Igen ez lenne az. Egyedül nem igazán értem meg.

- Ezt csak mind a két oldalról egyszerre lehet feltörni, tehát valakit be kell küldenünk, hogy feltörhetővé váljon.

- Én megyek be. - jelentettem ki – de a pecsét méretéből ítélve nagy területen kell kioldani is, itt nem lenne célszerű. - és ahogy kimondtam, a sárga villanás el is vitt minket az erdő egyik tisztására.

- Felkészültettek? - bólintottunk, és felkészültem. Éreztem ahogy lassan lepecsételnek, ami nem volt fájdalmas csupán különös érzés. A pecséten belül mindenhol sötét volt, kivéve egyetlen fehér pontot, egy pecsét felirattal rendelkező lap. Amint hozzáértem, különösen nagy erőhullám futott végig az egész első területen, én viszont csak levettem azt, majd egy ötszög várta, hogy apránként felnyissam. Öt elemet kellett kimozdítani, ami mögött egy kiold felírat jelent meg. Ennél egyszerűbb dolgom nem is lehetne… levettem, majd a valóságban találtam magamat, a tekercs körül minden tárgy ami le volt zárva, rajta pedig… gyerekek. A legidősebbek úgy 5-6 évesek lehettek, és mindannyiukon az Uchihák jele volt látható. Kushina és Minato elsápadva nézte az erőteljes genjutsu alatt lévő gyerekeket.

- Köszönöm Kawa és Tanijiro. Nektek hála az Uchiha klán fennmaradhat. - léptem a gyerekekhez. Ekkora ereje csupán egy mangekyou sharingannak van. - Nem tudom, hogy mennyit segített nekik Itachi, de ennél jobban nem is alakulhattak volna a dolgok.

- Segített nekik ebben? - kérdezte Minato hatalmas dühvel a hangjában.

- Erre csupán az ő ereje lehetett képes. A genjutsu amiben vannak leállította az öregedést, és megóvta mindannyiuk elméjét attól, hogy megsérüljenek. Ők az Ártatlan Uchihák.

- És most mégis mihez kezdjünk velük? Nincs egyetlen felnőtt sem, aki vigyázna rájuk… Valakinek fel kell őket nevelnie. - szólalt meg az anya Kushinában, én pedig már tudom is a megoldást.

Mi a megoldás? Nos ez a következő részre marad. Remélem felkeltettem az érdeklődéseteket.


End file.
